Saldando Deudas
by MagicisFidem
Summary: Hermione pierde a sus padres a los 22 años. Luego de un inesperado viaje se encuentra a Draco Malfoy y como si fuera poco descubre que sus padres le debían una gran cantidad de dinero… ¿Cómo solucionarlo? CASANDOSE
1. Noticias Inesperadas

**Saldando Deudas**

(Publicado 9 de Octubre del 2011) (Editado 6 de Marzo del 2012)

Disclaimers: Todos los personajes, escenarios y objetos que reconozcan de los libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1: Malas Noticias<span>

Hermione Granger miraba pensativa por la ventana maravillándose de la vista que se contemplaba desde esa elegante oficina en la calle principal de Londres Muggle.

A sus 22 años se podría decir que era sencillamente hermosa. Contaba con un cuerpo que parecía estar entallado a mano, su piel era suave y tersa, y a sus facciones las tenía muy bien definidas. Ademas de ello poseía un gran intelecto y estudios tanto en el Mundo Mágico como en el Muggle; Pero lastimosamente, en ese último mes su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Y eso era nada con lo que le esperaba a continuación.

Se sentía nerviosa e intrigada por una carta que había recibido la tarde anterior, en la que le solicitaban que llamara por teléfono para concertar una cita con el principal socio del despacho de abogados que representaba a sus padres, muertos recientemente, en un accidente de tránsito.

«Padrastros» se corrigió de inmediato, recordando con claridad, por primera vez en varios años la sutil diferencia. Desde su muerte los abogados y fiscales no hacían mas que repetirle su estado de hija adoptiva. Ella siempre supo que sus padres biológicos la habían dado en adopción a los pocos días de su nacimiento; aunque del mismo modo nunca sintió intriga por conocer más de ellos para suerte de sus ·verdaderos padres·.

Se dio vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada del abogado.

— ¿Puede decirme por qué le pidieron a usted que me informara de la situación financiera de mis padres?

El abogado extendió las manos con un gesto expresivo.

—Tengo entendido que el Mister M. prefirió que fuera un abogado quien le diera la noticia.

— Disculpe, ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, enfadada—. ¿Quién es ese tal M y cuál es su relación con toda esta locura? Creo haberle aclarado que prefiero mantener todo esto en un entorno cerrado, espero que haya cumplido con su palabra.

— Por supuesto que sí, yo tengo entendido que su padrastro le debía una importante cantidad de dinero a este señor. Al menos, fueron ésas las noticias que me dieron y que comprobé de manera oficial ayer por la noche.

Uno a uno, los hechos fueron desfilando por la mente de la castaña extraños y distantes: Josh Granger, quien había hecho con ella muy bien las funciones de padre, su comprensión con respecto a su condición de bruja, el haberla dejado cursar en Hogwarts; Sophie, la hermana de Josh, que se había ido a vivir con ellos a su casa en Londres Muggle para cuidarla, proclamándose su nana mas que su tía hacía ya muchos años; La universidad donde estaba estudiando biología mientras al mismo tiempo estudiaba Leyes Mágicas; y ahora la muerte de sus dos llamados padres dándole un vuelco a su vida.

— ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta, señorita Granger? - Era obvio que el abogado estaba impaciente por librarse de ella y Hermione se levantó adivinando su pensamiento, le dio las gracias cortésmente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Eran muchas las preguntas que bullían en su mente exigiendo respuestas y siguieron resonando en su cabeza mientras bajaba en el ascensor a la planta baja.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y las calles de la ciudad estaban congestionadas de tráfico. Se dirigió a tomar un taxi y se montó en el primero que llegó; tardaría mucho en llegar a casa pero no podía pensar en nada mas. Levantando el cuello de su abrigo y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, debido al terrible frío invernal, le dio la dirección al chofer.

Al estacionarse el coche se sintió feliz de divisar su bonita casa de ladrillos con un hermoso jardín, rodeado todo por una cerca. Por un instante todo parecía ideal y normal, como lo era antes.

—¡Hermione, por fin has llegado!

Miró el rostro bondadoso y preocupado de Sophie y no tuvo fuerzas para demostrar el enfado que sentía.

—No es necesario que te cuente de lo que se trata, ¿no es cierto? —comentó con ironía mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colocaba en el perchero.

Sophie parecía debatirse entre su conciencia y la lealtad.

—Después de la muerte de tu primo Brian, hace unos años, se complicó la situación para tu padre —dijo al fin, sentándose en una silla cercana—. Pienso que él también comenzó a morir lentamente. ¡Lo quería tanto!

Hermione hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Comenzó a tener mala suerte... disminuyó la cantidad de clientes, además, aumentaron los gastos para el mantenimiento de los consultorios y sus empleados reclamaban un mejor sueldo, por lo que tuvo que pedir dinero prestado. Después volvió a pedir para pagar lo que debía, hasta convertirse en un círculo vicioso y quedar endeudado para siempre. Estoy segura de que él conseguiría pagarlo. No contábamos con que algo le sucediera. ¿Puedes comprender, cierto?

—Debieron decírmelo —comentó Hermione.

—¿Qué podías haber hecho?

—Hubiera dejado los estudios para conseguir un trabajo... 'cualquier trabajo' — no podía creer lo que había estado pasando frente a sus ojos, y nunca pudo ver. Si tan solo su tía supiera que existía la magia y que allí, en su mundo la consideraban una completa heroína; podría haber conseguido cualquier trabajo en el Ministerio inmediatamente, no el esperado, pero era la mejor bruja de la década después de todo…

—Tu educación era importante —continuo Sophie cortando sus pensamientos—. Josh deseaba que tuvieras todas las oportunidades posibles.

—¡Lo habría comprendido! —exclamó ella y, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar

—¡Oh querida, no llores! —suplicó Sophie.

—No te preocupes, creo que sólo es una reacción tardía —murmuró Hermione apenada.

Suspirando, la mujer mayor le dijo con ternura:

—No quiero que te sientas culpable de los problemas que tenia tu padre…Creo que sería una buena idea que nos fuéramos de vacaciones, aunque sólo sea una semana. ¿Qué me dices? El próximo viernes terminan tus clases y podríamos ir a Sydney.

—¡Pero eso está a muy lejos de aquí! —protestó, mientras Sophie sonreía bondadosamente.

—Allí tengo una hermana y sobrinos. Me encantaría verles.- La idea de cambiar de ambiente le pareció estupenda.-

—¿Podremos hacer frente a los gastos?

—Tengo ahorrado dinero —confesó Sophie—. Es más, ya he reservado los billetes provisionalmente para el sábado. ¿Confirmo la reserva?

La joven se encontraba muy desconcertada y triste como para debatir una cuestion resuelta. Con la gran deuda que tenían se les ocurría irse de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo. No era lógico, es más, lo consideraba estúpido. Pero no dijo nada… A pesar de ser una Gryffindor, quería escapar de los problemas.

( … )

Le pareció increíble estar surcando los cielos en un avión con destino al estado oriental de _New South Wales _sólo cuatro días más tarde. Hermione no pudo contener la alegría al pensar que iba a conocer la ciudad más grande de Australia. Era una de las grandes capitales mágicas del mundo entero.

Una vez que aterrizó el avión y recogieron el equipaje, salieron del aeropuerto y cogieron un taxi.

Estaba muy intrigada por todo lo que veía y no prestó atención a la dirección que Sophie le dio al conductor.

Se sintió un poco preocupada al ver que este cruzaba por una avenida y se detenía frente a lo que sólo podía describirse como una mansión. Desde allí, la vista del puerto era magnífica y no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que pertenecía a un gran barrio residencial.

—Sophie...

—Por favor, sujeta esta bolsa mientras pago al conductor —le pidió la mujer mayor.

Hermione bajó del coche y esperó a que Sophie terminara de pagar.

En el momento en que salía del taxi, se abrió la puerta principal de la mansión y vio que un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con elegancia, se acercaba a ellas.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Granger. Me haré cargo del equipaje. Por favor, entren.

Vio que Sophie ya estaba a su lado y le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Pero no ocurrió nada y no le quedó otra alternativa que entrar en el vestíbulo con Sophie.

—Las llevaré a sus habitaciones. Estoy seguro de que las dos desean refrescarse después del viaje -

Por el tono respetuoso con que les hablaba, supuso que se trataba de un sirviente, pero por cortesía no quiso hacer preguntas hasta que estuvieran a solas. No era una persona sumisa, sin embargo, no quería sonar irrespetuosa en una ·casa· ajena.

Le destinaron unas habitaciones lujosamente amuebladas y al admirarlas le pareció ver una pintura que se movía, pero no presto demasiada atención. Sacó de la maleta sólo lo imprescindible; se peino el ahora sedoso y perfectamente ondulado pelo castaño, se retocó el maquillaje y cruzó el corredor hacia las habitaciones de Sophie, situadas junto a las suyas.

Llamó con suavidad a la puerta y entró al oír la voz de Sophie.

—Ah, eres tú —contestó Sophie, sonriendo—. Creo que sirven la cena a las ocho. Spiros nos está esperando abajo para beber algo.

—¿Es tu cuñado?

—No – respondió cortante-

—¿Entonces quién es?

—¿Spiros? Un amigo. Ahora vamos a tomar algo. - La tomo del brazo y salieron al pasillo.

—Él no es el dueño de esta casa. – dijo Hermione

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta y al no recibir respuesta de Sophie, insistió:

—¿Quién es el dueño? ¿Un amigo tuyo millonario? - Llegaron al pie de la escalera y sintió que Sophie estaba muy tensa cuando le indicó una puerta, a la izquierda.

— Necesito que me contestes, ¿Por qué actúas de forma tan evasiva? —Inquirió de forma exasperada, sin lograr que la mujer mayor respondiera.

Entraron en un salón amueblado con elegancia.

— ¿Sophie?

Había un ligero tono de irritación en la voz de Hermione, pero Sophie no le prestó atención.

— Buenas noches.

Hermione se volvió al oír una voz grave y varonil pero que curiosamente arrastraba las palabras de manera familiar, y no le gusto lo que vio: un hombre alto, demasiado blanco y atlético. Muy sexy para sintetizar, estaba de pie en el otro extremo del salón. Hubiese sido perfecto si no se tratara de… Draco Malfoy, lo esperado al ver ese cabello tan llamativo.

Tenía un aspecto muy masculino y provocaba un gran impacto. Como siempre llevaba un aire de suprema arrogancia. Hermione se encontraba a punto de sacar su varita y exigir alguna explicación pero muy a su pesar recordó a Sophie y su desentendimiento del tema. Si ella supiera que estaba frente a su enemigo, frente al causante de sus primeras lagrimas en Hogwarts.

—¿Han tenido un buen viaje? -

—Hermione, te presento a Draco Malfoy -

Se volvió hacia Sophie, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada y observó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la mujer.

—Somos huéspedes del Sr. Malfoy

—Fue idea mía —la interrumpió él, con cierto tono de burla que solo ella puso distinguir, acercándose

—Tu padre era un viejo amigo de la familia —le dijo Draco—. Me entristecí mucho, demasiado, cuando supe que había muerto.

Hermione vio cierta crueldad al pronunciar esas últimas palabras. Todo era extraño y estaba pasando muy rápido, ¿Qué hacía Malfoy viviendo en Australia Muggle? Y ¿Qué tenia que ver él con su padre?

* * *

><p>Fin del primer capítulo. Dejen Reviews!<p> 


	2. A solas

**Disclaimers: ****Todo lo que reconozcan de los libros de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**Gracias por el apoyo, espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

—¿Qué desean tomar? —Preguntó el rubio con cortesía—. ¿Hermione?

Se estaba guardando una gran carcajada al oírlo pronunciar su nombre; oyó que Sophie pedía un brandy... También necesitaba algo de alcohol que la tranquilizara pero teniendo el estómago vacío, pensó que no debía pedir una bebida fuerte.

—Una copa de vino blanco —respondió.

Lo observó detenidamente mientras servía las bebidas. Sí, estaba más musculoso comparado con su último año en Hogwarts, y se notaba algo mas maduro, por lo menos no la había llamado Sangre Sucia. Seguramente la guerra habría cambiado parte de sus prioridades o la manera de ver la vida…No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué vivía en un sitio muggle, y lo más importante, cómo era posible que fuera socio de su familia y nunca haber escuchado su apellido en la mesa despues de tantos años y cenas.

— ¿Les agradan sus habitaciones?

—Son preciosas, Draco —contestó Sophie—.

—No creo que haya una vista del puerto mejor en ningún otro lugar. Mis antepasados habrán tenido la misma visión de la naturaleza que tengo yo ahora.

—Que egocéntrico – murmuro Hermione por lo bajo, pero fue suficiente para que él la escuchara.

Después de sostenerse la mirada unos segundos, la castaña desvió la mirada hacia los cuadros pintados al óleo que adornaban las paredes. No tenía grandes conocimientos de pintura, pero, si no estaba equivocada, le pareció reconocer un Renoir y otro cuadro de un pintor famoso muggle.

— ¿te gustan las obras de arte?

— ¿No le gustan a todo el mundo?

—Sin embargo, entre las materias que estas estudiando no se encuentra el arte – OK. ¿Como sabia eso Malfoy?

—Algunas asignaturas son generales —explicó con limitada cortesía—. Es un asunto de prioridades.

— ¿Te gusta la vida universitaria? ¿Cuál sería el motivo de ese interés?

— ¿Te refieres a las clases, o en general a la vida de los estudiantes?

—Hermione es una estudiante muy brillante —intervino Sophie, ya que conocía muy bien el tiempo que dedicaba a los estudios.

—¿Enserio? No me lo hubiera imaginado —agregó Draco a punto de reír.

En ese momento, apareció Spiros y anunció que la comida estaba lista, por lo que fueron conducidas a un elegante comedor donde había una amplia mesa ya dispuesta. Les indicó dónde debían sentarse.

La comida consistió en cinco platos diferentes muy abundantes y deliciosos. Al terminar, Hermione al igual que Sophie acepto la sugerencia de tomar un café en el salón.

La conversación se había mantenido fluida, claro, entre su tía y Malfoy. Ella solo se reía cuando escuchaba al rubio decir mentiras bien simuladas, como todo un slytherin.

—Les sugiero que mañana hagan un recorrido por la ciudad y sus alrededores.

—Eso sería maravilloso —afirmó Sophie de inmediato, volviéndose a Hermione—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Si claro, eres muy amable Malfoy —

—Debes llamarme Draco.

Hermione lo miro de manera severa, Malfoy le estaba diciendo, mas bien, ordenando a una impura que lo llamara por su nombre, no sabia si lo decía enserio o solo para aparentar frente a Sophie

—Tengo entendido que nunca habías estado en Sydney.

—No —respondió secamente y Sin pensarlo, se levantó y dejó su taza sobre la mesa. —Si me disculpan, me marcharé a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches.

Miró de reojo a Malfoy y, sin decir una palabra más, cruzó el salón y se dirigió a la escalera.

Cerró la puerta de sus habitaciones, entró en el baño y abrió el grifo de una enorme bañera y echó en el agua el perfume de uno de los múltiples frascos que encontró allí. Después de la ducha regresó al dormitorio y descubrió que habían cambiado la colcha y que se encontraba su camisón sobre la almohada, muy bien doblado.

También notó que habían sacado toda su ropa de las maletas y que estaba colgada en el armario o guardada en cajones.

Se dijo que sería agradable recibir ese tratamiento durante una semana, aunque si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de elegir, habría buscado otro anfitrión que no fuera Draco Malfoy.

El agua caliente y perfumada le produjo un efecto tranquilizador y permaneció sumergida en ella bastante rato. Cuando salió se secó, se puso el camisón y se deslizó entre las sábanas de seda, quedándose dormida en pocos minutos mientras pensaba en levantarse temprano para aclarar las cosas con su "adorada" tía

Hermione despertó al oír correr las cortinas de su habitación y tardó unos instantes en recordar dónde estaba. —Buenos días —la saludó una alegre voz—. Soy Serafina, la mujer de Spiros, le traje el desayuno.

Se incorporó en la cama y se colocó unos cojines detrás de la espalda. El aroma de café recién hecho despertó su apetito y, al descubrir que le habían llevado también zumo de frutas, bollos, miel y mermelada de fresa, pensó que aquél era un desayuno digno de un rey, bueno, en tal caso digno de un Malfoy.

—Aquí hay más de lo que suelo comer en todo un día.

—El desayuno es una comida importante —señaló Serafina con suavidad—. Hay que iniciar bien el día ¿no le parece? Está muy delgada, tiene que comer.

Era esbelta, sí, pero ¿delgada? Se sentía muy a gusto con su figura de suaves curvas cada vez que se miraba al espejo. De mediana estatura, tenía piernas largas, caderas firmes, cintura pequeña y senos muy bien proporcionados. La práctica del ballet cuando era niña le había dado una elegancia natural, tenía un cutis muy suave y los ojos de un café claro, luminoso y expresivo, a veces, con destellos dorados.

—Haré todo lo posible —contestó ella, observando el periódico muggle que le había dejado Serafina sobre la cama. No había duda de que salvo Malfoy y ella, nadie más en esa casa sabia de la existencia de la magia.

En ese sitio se consideraba el domingo como un día de descanso y no fue sino hasta que Serafina abandonó la habitación, cuando Hermione recordó que tenía que pedirle una explicación a Sophie antes de hablar con Malfoy. Termino de desayunar, pensando que ya ni podía confiar en la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. (Además de Harry & Ron)

A las nueve salió de su dormitorio. Se había puesto unos jeans estrechos y una chaqueta, pues parecía que iba a llover.

Llamó a la puerta de Sophie, sin recibir respuesta, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que ya se encontraba levantada y entonces bajó la escalera.

Sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse, se detuvo un momento al pie de la misma y se sobresaltó al oír una profunda voz a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días.

Se volvió inmediatamente y sonrió devolviendo el saludo.

—¿En dónde mi tía, Spiros?

—Creo que el señor Malfoy está en su estudio.

—Pero... Yo le pregunté por Sophie — contestó Hermione contrariada

—Se ha levantado muy temprano.

Qué respuestas tan esclarecedoras, pensó con ironía. Con esa información resolvía exactamente nada. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar dónde se encontraba geograficamente Sophie, se abrió una puerta al otro extremo del salón y apareció Draco Malfoy vestido con pantalones oscuros de vestir, una chaqueta de piel abierta y una camisa con el cuello desabrochado, tenía un aire de elegancia informal que contrastaba mucho con el traje de la noche anterior.

—Ah, ya estás aquí —la saludó—. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

¡Desde cuando tanto interés por su bienestar!

— Spiros, retírate — ordeno el ojigris

— ¿En dónde está mi tía, Malfoy?

— Serafina acaba de traerme café al estudio. Entra, allí podremos hablar a solas.

No tenía ningún deseo de estar a solas con él y le inquietó la idea de encerrarse con Malfoy en su estudio. Pero debía, no podía alargar más la situación.

Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando él se apartó para dejarla pasar y, una vez en el salón, se sobresaltó al oír que cerraba la puerta.

Recorrió con la mirada aquella impresionante habitación, observando las sillas forradas de terciopelo y un enorme escritorio de nogal. Una de las paredes estaba totalmente cubierta de estanterías con libros que luego de encargaría de ver, y en la pared opuesta había una enorme chimenea de ladrillo. Y no sólo decorativa, estaba segura que era para polvos flu pues ardían en ella varios trozos de leña.

— Siéntate Granger ¿o te vas a quedar estática todo el día?

Logró contenerse en el momento en que, por tercera vez en pocos días, tenia ganas de recurrir a la violencia y se sentó en la silla más cercana. Aceptó la taza de café que le ofrecía y le observó acercarse al escritorio y reclinarse en él.

— Mira Granger la cosa va así. Hice que te contaran ciertos hechos antes de salir de Londres, —comenzó Draco, con cierta brusquedad y mirándola fijamente— así que ahora te aguantas el resto de la historia sin discrepar.

— Limitate a hablarme bien, Malfoy ¿No debería estar aquí también Sophie?

— tu tía ya lo sabe todo.

— No me sorprende

— Tu papá, Granger, tenía muchas deudas. Tantas que recurrió a fuentes poco recomendables para pedir dinero prestado. Cuando no pudo pagarlas a tiempo, le cobraron intereses más altos exigiendo mayores garantías hasta que, prácticamente, no tuvo nada que dar en prenda.

Sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro de Hermione y ella estaba cautivada, como una víctima indefensa esperando el ataque mortal de la serpiente.

—Hace años trató de ganar más tiempo, más dinero, ofreciendo lo único que le quedaba... —dijo haciendo una pausa muy significativa— Tú – Esperó una respuesta por parte de ella, pero parecía meditarlo

— ¿Te cuento como te ofreció Granger? Con 19 años y sorprendente belleza. Te presentó como un premio virginal a quien ofreciera más. Las condiciones fueron pocas. Debías continuar tu educación durante los siguientes tres años, te fijarían una cantidad determinada para ropa y gastos menores, podrías utilizar la casa en la que vivías con Sophie hasta terminar tus estudios, y claro el postor debía ser mago para que puedas terminar tus estudios en el mundo mágico, por supuesto, entre otras cosas.

Hermione lo miró con creciente horror, negándose a creer lo que le decía muy descaradamente.

— Para ser justo con tus padres, no tenían la menor idea de que iban a morir – dijo Malfoy sonriendo

Se produjo un silencio mientras, ella luchaba tratando de conservar algo de cordura ante esa situación que nunca podía haber imaginado que pudiera ocurrirle.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que yo soy de tu propiedad?— Él la miró por un momento y después contestó con cinismo.

— Sí.— Ella alzó los ojos hacia él

— Malfoy, tu sabias que se trataba de mi y para ser honestos, siempre me odiaste ¿por qué pedir por una impura? Además no creo que lo tengas muy permitido, digo, por tus padres y su obseción por la sangre...

— Ni te esfuerces Granger, que no voy a decir que estaba enamorado secretamente de ti en Hogwarts porque no es cierto. Por supuesto que fue un negocio que realicé con mi padre antes de morirse; es decir, la humillación que lleva para tu gran estatus social de heroína estar con un ex–mortifago seria sorprendente. Además ayudarías al mío. Ya sabes, debo terminar de pulir mi apellido. Con respecto a que eres una sangre sucia: eso parece ser una virtud en estos tiempos por tu culpa y la de los traidores de sangre al ganar la Segunda Guerra — Le dijo con indiferencia.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que te debo pagar? ¿Aparentando que somos novios? — dijo Hermione reemplazando todo su horror y sorpresa por una creciente furia.

— Que ingenua eres Granger — murmuró Malfoy — con MATRIMONIO

La palabra cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría y asombrada, preguntó con total desagrado.

— ¿Esperas que crea eso?

— ¿Deseas pruebas?

—Sí, ¡por supuesto!

Sin una palabra más él abrió un cajón del escritorio, sacó varios papeles y se los entregó.

Le temblaban las manos mientras leía el texto escrito a máquina y experimentó una creciente sensación de horror al comprender que todo lo que le había dicho Draco era cierto.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? —Exclamó con incredulidad.

— Debes estar agradecida de que Josh viniera a hablar conmigo, antes de ofrecer este contrato a cualquier otro mago.

La joven le miró con profundo desdén.

— ¿Te refieres al honor entre ladrones?

— Yo pagué todas sus deudas, me hice cargo de las hipotecas sobre la casa muggle, respaldé todos sus negocios cuando no pudo hacer frente a los gastos. Tus gastos del colegio, la universidad... ballet, las clases particulares que reciviste, centros deportivos, ropa, e incluso la comida.

— Y ha llegado el momento de cobrar —le dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Se sentía muy aturdida. ¿Por qué el matrimonio? ¿Por qué con Malfoy? Su padre sabía que había sido su enemigo de toda la vida.

— Él insistió en que te cuidara y yo le di mi palabra de honor. Luego, lo termine de convencer con mi discurso de cómo salve al trío dorado en Malfoy Manor.

— ¡Cuánta nobleza!

— Tomando en cuenta el importe gastado, asi es — Aceptó.

— ¿Y cuál es el papel de Sophie en este diabólico plan? ¿No es estúpido que pregunte eso? — dijo burlándose de sí misma —. Su trabajo era entregar la mercancía, entregarme a mí. ¡Ahora no me sorprende que no contestara cuando he llamado a su puerta! Imagino que ya ha cobrado su parte y se ha marchado esta mañana.

— ¡Ojala!, ella está visitando a su hermana en la parte norte de la ciudad. La ha llevado Spiros esta mañana. Espero que se quede allí, no soporto mas tantas cosas muggle. Pensaba que la mujer que te cuida sabría que eras bruja.

Hermione se levantó.

— No me interesa dónde está, ni imagino que volvamos a vernos. Has sido muy inteligente Malfoy, pero creo que no lo suficiente — dijo dominada por la furia —. Ese... contrato quizá tenga valor para ti, pero dudo mucho que algún juez lo acepte.

— Eso es discutible. — contestó — Pero debes darte cuenta de la situación. Como única heredera ahora tienes la responsabilidad de pagar todas tus deudas.

Se sintió dominada por el pánico. No estaba segura del total, pero debían ser cientos de miles y no sólo miles; los gastos de operación de centros de ortodoncia con todo lo que conlleva eran considerables ¡Dios! Jamás podría pagar esa cantidad.

—Es posible que el Estado aceptara declararnos en quiebra.

—Granger, siempre lo complicas todo. Puede que tengas razón pero quiero que seas consciente de las repercusiones que eso traería. No sólo los tribunales te obligarían a pagar una parte de lo que ganaras durante toda tu vida, sino que además, ninguna institución financiera te daría ayuda. Del mismo modo, la quiebra afectaría la continuidad de tus estudios y la conclusión de tu carrera.

La tenía arrinconada y lo sabía.

—Has pagado un precio muy alto —le espetó con una dureza poco acostumbrada en ella—. ¿Y si hubieras comprado mercancía de segunda mano?

La sonrisa en su rostro la estremeció de terror.

—No es tu virginidad lo que deseo —contestó con crueldad—. Quiero tu cuerpo en mi cama, para poseerlo cada vez que lo desee, para quererme y concebir a mis hijos. El matrimonio es una solución conveniente para los dos.

—Yo no lo considero conveniente —replicó Hermione llena de odio, mirándole con ojos desafiantes—. ¡No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda hacer aceptar cambiar de opinión!

Tenía que salir de ese salón, alejarse de él, por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta. No podía siquiera considerarlo, además, Harry y Ronald la matarían.

— ¿Te niegas?

— ¡Antes iría al infierno! —exclamó enfurecida. Era cruel y calculador como lo fue su padre

— ¿De verdad? —la miró divertido— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Huir tan lejos como puedas? ¿Pedirle ayuda a Potty y sus súbditos?

—Ni pienses tenerme prisionera —le reprochó con altanería, observando el creciente disgusto que manifestaba él.

— Que infantil eres, la falta de dinero te hará arrepentirte —comentó Draco con crueldad—. Sin él no podrías ir muy lejos.

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Le había cerrado todas las salidas y lo sabía. Pero, a pesar de ello, se negó a rendirse. Con los escasos billetes que tenía en el bolso tendría sólo para coger el autobús que iba a la ciudad y quizá para comprar comida para uno o dos días, pero no tendría para hospedarse en ningún sitio. Tampoco tenía cuenta bancaria.

Le resultó amarga la idea de tener que acogerse a la caridad, pero estaba dispuesta a pasar por cualquier cosa, con tal de escapar de Malfoy.

—Podría recibir ayuda del Departamento de Seguridad Social. Puedo pedir los beneficios del desempleo.

—Las ruedas de la burocracia giran muy despacio. ¿Cómo piensas vivir hasta que te den el primer pago?

Hermione lo odio con toda su alma en ese momento, ¿como sabia tanto sobre el mundo Muggle?

Su siguiente respuesta era una mentira, pero, no iba a callarse frente a su adversario.

—Siempre hay algo que pueda hacer. —repuso cortante— Para la profesión más antigua del mundo, no hace falta mucha habilidad. — Él se acercó a ella lentamente.

— ¿Una mujer de la noche?

Hermione sintió una mezcla de temor y excitación. Cada parte de su ser parecía vibrar por su cercanía.

— ¿Imaginas que todos los hombres serán jóvenes o por lo menos, aceptables? —La preguntó con cinismo e ironía—. Aquellos que contratan los servicios de una "ofrecida Muggle" esperan obtener el placer por el que pagan y, cuanto mayor sea el precio, son más difíciles las cosas que piden.

Hermione creyó enfermar ante las imágenes que evocaban sus palabras. Sin embargo, el orgullo la obligó a contestar:

—Lo que me dices no es muy diferente a esto. O vendo mi cuerpo a un hombre o a varios. De cualquier manera, creo que sería preferible tirarme delante de un autobús en marcha.

—Una solución bastante drástica ¿no te parece?

—No lo sería si me muriera —contestó—. Al menos, así escaparía de todo ¡En especial de ti!

—Sólo una tonta inocente dejaría de valorar las ventajas de lo que te ofrezco —replicó, irritado.

Hermione irguió la cabeza y le miró con amarga repugnancia.

— ¿Se supone que debo sentirme halagada, incluso agradecida porque me has propuesto matrimonio?

— ¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo?

— ¡No maldición!

—En ese caso te pagaré porque me ofrezcas tu cuerpo unas horas ¿Cuánto dinero quieres, cincuenta dólares la hora?

— ¿Cuánto? —exclamó, llena de incredulidad.

—Tendrás que ganártelos, querida. Por ese precio, exigiré un trabajo de primera.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y le resultó imposible articular una sola palabra.

—Empezaremos ahora mismo —insistió Draco con calma.

— Estas delirando

— ¿Por qué no? El fuego nos dará el calor necesario.

La castaña miró la gran alfombra del suelo y no pudo imaginar nada más indecente que llevar a cabo el acto sexual allí... o en cualquier otro lugar.

Despacio y con deliberada provocación, él se quitó la chaqueta.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, Hermione permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, viéndole desabrocharse la camisa y después el cinturón. Luego reaccionó al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin pensarlo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por unas fuertes manos.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Así que eres tímida aun, Hermione?

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme Malfoy!

—No llegarás lejos si haces esto con todos. Sólo lograrás excitar a tu... clientela y hacer que quizá te traten de forma más brutal.

Dominada por el pánico, dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando él le apretó los brazos con terrible fuerza.

— ¿Y si entra alguien... Spiros, Serafina? —le preguntó, casi sin aliento, mientras luchaba por escapar.

—Cualquiera de ellos llamará primero y esperará hasta que les avise que pueden entrar. De cualquier forma, esta casa es mía y puedo hacer en ella lo que quiera y con quien quiera.

Le sujetó las manos y no pudo evitar que él acercara la cabeza a ella. Su boca encontró la de ella obligándola a abrir los labios, Hermione dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa cuando el rubio inició un devorador ataque que destruyó la impresión que ella tenía de lo que era un beso.

Siguió besándola, convirtiendo la caricia en una salvaje posesión. A ella le dolía el cuello. Después, Draco apartó sus labios y pudo respirar de nuevo, recuperando el aliento.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Gritó cuando, unos segundos después los labios del rubio descendieron, le recorrieron el cuello y bajaron, siguiendo la línea del escote. No conforme con eso, sus fuertes manos le rodearon la cintura y, con un rápido movimiento, le quitó la blusa.

Con cínica tranquilidad, buscó la suavidad de sus senos y los acarició con los dedos.

— ¡Basta! —dijo en un susurro, sintiéndose morir al ver la expresión en los ojos grises que encontraron los suyos.

— ¿Estás suplicándome?

Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso? La invadieron unas sensaciones que nunca había conocido, entonces, llorando, suplicó que desistiera y volvió a quejarse al ver que no le hacía caso.

Cuando pensó que ya no podría soportarlo más, buscó dónde herirle para que se detenga. Le mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja y sintió satisfacción al oírle gemir, pero él no se dio por vencido.

En un instante le cubrió la boca con sus labios y si antes la había asombrado por lo que le estaba haciendo, ahora, ella comenzaba a pensar que eso era casi una violación.

Cuando las manos de Draco le desabrocharon los pantalones, se quedó inmóvil y dándose cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer Hermione empezó a sollozar pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

— ¿No? —repitió él con cinismo.

Ella estaba agotada y demasiado furiosa.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres, Malfoy

— ¿De verdad?

Irguió la cabeza para enfrentarse con la salvaje crueldad que veía en aquellos rasgos implacables.

— ¿Querías demostrarme tu punto de vista, de lo que eres capaz, no es así?

Deseaba morir, cualquier cosa sería mejor que tener que permanecer allí de pie, humillada. Pero la alternativa era aún peor y él se lo había demostrado con claridad.

—Quizá —reconoció él, dejándola atónita ante esta confesión.

—Tú, tienes todo a tu favor —logró balbucear Hermione con una risa en la que se adivinaba una burla de sí misma—. Si tengo que venderme, lo haré para obtener una vida favorable, pero solo porque no tengo otra alternativa

—Pareces haber olvidado algo importante. Tus... servicios ya han sido pagados, no es que hubieses tenido otra opción Granger.

Se sintió próxima a un ataque de histeria, pero el odio le dio valor.

— ¿Qué prefieres, seda o satén para las sábanas? Confío en que eres un maestro experimentado, como decían en Hogwarts

— ¿Lo dudas?

La recorrió un estremecimiento al pensar que había demostrado muy bien su experiencia, aunque fuera con crueldad.

—Ahora que ha terminado mi humillante lección, ¿no te molestará que me vista?

—Tus atributos son maravillosos y me parece una lástima cubrirlos, de enserio, o cambiaste mucho desde que acabo el colegio, o lo disimulabas muy bien, Hermione.

Se sonrojó y recogió inmediatamente la ropa para vestirse.

—Espero que no te guste excitarte viendo mujeres desnudas, porque a eso sí me negaré.

—No creo que estés en posición de negarme nada

Sin poderse controlar, le abofeteó y el golpe sonó en el silencio de la habitación.

—Estupida impura —murmuró Malfoy con peligrosa suavidad, al tiempo que sujetaba sus manos con violencia.

Los ojos de él brillaban con furia y le pareció que estaba a punto de golpearla.

—Podría tomarte ahora, aquí mismo y nadie podría impedírmelo.

—Pero no lo harás

La seguridad que tenía le dio una fuerza sorprendente a su voz.

— ¡Sólo quiero que sepas que te odio mas que como lo hice con el mismísimo Voldemort y que con cada día que pase, te odiaré aún más!

Él extendió una mano y la dejó descansar sobre su cuello.

—Quizá por el momento me odies, pero tengo una sensación que me dice que no eres inmune a mis caricias. Se abrochó la camisa lentamente y después se puso la chaqueta.

Mientras se acercaba al escritorio, le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

—No has bebido el café. Ella sintió deseos de reír.

—Oh, claro, sentémonos a disfrutar de un buen café —le dijo con desdén—, ya hemos terminado de hablar de negocios y ahora debemos comportarnos como personas civilizadas.

—No del todo.

— ¿Aún falta algo?

—Tenemos que hacer los arreglos para la boda —contestó Draco, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿O es que lo habías olvidado?

—Me sorprende que preguntes eso.

—Ya he hecho las reservaciones necesarias —replicó con voz suave.

— ¡Maldito huron! ¿Tan seguro estabas de mí?

— ¿Quieres whisky de fuego para tranquilizarte? - La miró fijamente indicándole que no aceptaba el rechazo.

— ¡No estoy alterada!

—En ese caso, nos iremos.

— ¿Irnos?

—No sé si recuerdas que ayer les ofrecí recorrer la ciudad —contestó él, con sarcasmo.

El recorrido por la ciudad y sus alrededores ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Al pensar que tendría que estar sentada junto a él durante varias horas, mientras paseaban por la ciudad y los alrededores, se sintió enferma.

—No creo que pueda soportarlo.

—Sí. —Insistió Draco—. Serafina ya ha preparado la comida para que vayamos a comer al campo y no me interesa lo que puedas soportar o no.

Temblando de ira, contestó:

— ¡Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy! Todos... Sophie, Josh. ¡Quisiera no haber oído hablar de ninguno!

—No puedes cambiar el pasado.

—No —reconoció—. Pero quiero decidir mi futuro.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—De cualquier forma, tenias que casarte, creo que soy mejor opción que el pobretón Weasley, realmente. Además, No me opongo a que sigas con tus estupidas clases de ballet, si eso es importante para ti. En cuanto a tomarlo como una carrera, ya no necesitas hacerlo para ganarte la vida.

— ¡Solo lo hago porque me encanta bailar!

—En el sótano hay un estudio con baño, un… ¿sauna lo llaman? y espacio suficiente para hacer ejercicio. Puedes utilizarlo cuando quieras.

— ¿Y qué me dices de mis estudios? —preguntó.

—Dudo mucho que un título de lo que sea que quieras hacer te sea útil —repuso Draco con cinismo.

Ella le contestó también con ironía.

— ¡Hablas como un verdadero estupido! No hay lugar para una mujer en los dominios de los hombres. Crees que las mujeres debemos quedarnos cuidando nuestros hogares sin hacer nada ¿no?

—Granger, ¿podrías, por primera vez en tu vida, no exagerar? Por lo menos no hasta tal punto, Sólo quiero decirte qué me parece innecesario que termines unos estudios que después no vas a ejercer.

— ¿Y si insisto?

Él se apartó del escritorio, acercándose a ella, y se detuvo al llegar a su lado.

—Quiero una esposa todo el día, Hermione.

—En otras palabras, quieres que esté disponible para tu placer cuando lo desees.

Pudo ver un destello irónico en sus ojos.

—Eso también.

Se ruborizó y se sintió increíblemente disgustada.

—No he tenido la menor duda de que tendría que compartir tu cama.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Preferiría quedarme, si no te importa.

—Oh, pero sí me importa.

La cogió del brazo y ella intentó separarse.

— ¡Puedo andar sin tu ayuda!

—Entonces, ve a buscar tu abrigo. Hace frío ahora. Hermione pensó desafiarle, pero después se rindió y encogió los hombros, cansada. ¿Qué objeto tenía hacerlo?

El elegante coche deportivo se deslizaba por la carretera conducido por las raramente hábiles manos de Draco. Él se comportaba como un mundano, casi como si no cargara su varita.

Le fue mostrando los distintos lugares de interés según los iban pasando.

Hicieron un día de campo en un bosque llamado _Hyde__Park,_bajo el pálido sol invernal y rodeados de árboles, a Hermione le pareció ver un hipogrifo a lo lejos, por lo que supuso que no era un sitio muggle. Ella tenía la sensación de que algo le faltaba, y, al mismo tiempo, era muy consciente de la presencia de Draco Malfoy... y de lo que representaba.

¡Claro, eso era!...

— Malfoy, devuélveme mi varita. — Exclamo furiosa

—No voy a correr el riesgo de que escapes. Puse las precauciones necesarias, pero de todos modos se que encontrarías el modo…

No podía mirarlo sin recordar, la forma en que la había besado. Además, le ardía la piel en los lugares en que lo había hecho

¡Si tan sólo pudiera tener tiempo para estar sola y pensar! El matrimonio era algo en lo que no había pensado con mucha seriedad, segura de que, en su futuro inmediato, tenía otras cosas más importantes que realizar. Hacía muy poca vida social, aunque recibía muchas invitaciones.

Quizá si hubiera tenido más tiempo para esas actividades sociales habría sentido la misma libertad que la mayoría de sus compañeras en Hogwarts para disfrutar del sexo. No le importaba que sus principios morales se consideraran bastante raros en la actualidad; deseaba que todo fuera correcto, llegar a sentir la verdadera necesidad de entregar su cuerpo, y no sólo eso, sino que su amante la deseara tanto como ella a él.

Ahora estaba atrapada en un matrimonio con el hijo de un mortifago ¿Qué clase de vida la iba a esperar siendo la esposa de Draco Malfoy? ¡Jamás se sentiría amada! ¿Cómo podría vivir con él, amarlo físicamente? Tenía suficientes motivos para odiarlo. Era un millonario y, sin duda, querría un heredero, pero... ¿Iban los hijos a poder ser felices al ver que sus padres no se amaban? Seguido a eso Harry; toda la familia Weasley, entre otros, nunca la perdonarían, seguramente en al…

— ¿Puedo saber en qué estás pensando? — la interrumpió el rubio

Hermione lo miro.

—Es posible que esté preparando mi huida.

—No te lo recomiendo —le previno Draco, con peligrosa suavidad.

—No, pero de cualquier forma, quiero que sepas que no deseo casarme contigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te asusta más? —Preguntó él con un ligero tono de burla—, ¿yo, o la idea del matrimonio?

— ¡Las dos cosas!

— ¡Cuánta sinceridad! —exclamó, sonriendo sarcástico.

— ¡Vaya, me alegro de que esto te divierta!

—Pareces un unicornio dispuesto a escapar —comentó él, levantándose para sujetarla de la muñeca.

— ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

—Todo lo contrario, estoy asegurándome de no hacértelo.

— ¡Suéltame, Draco! —exclamó, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Ahora te estás comportando como una niña caprichosa.

—En sólo una semana se han destruido todas mis ilusiones. El hombre a quien quería como a mi padre me vendió como una mercancía, ayudado e instigado por una mujer por quien llegué a sentir un gran cariño. Y tú, el principal organizador de todo esto, no sólo estuviste de acuerdo, sino que, además, favoreciste el engaño. ¿Se supone que debo perdonarte?

Oprimiendo con suavidad la muñeca, la obligó a arrodillarse sobre el césped. La expresión de sus ojos era implacable.

—Yo no te pedí perdón, para empezar, linda. Pero soy consciente de la forma desesperada, casi fanática, en que Josh trató de recuperar sus pérdidas. Si yo no hubiera aceptado con rapidez, habrías sido presa fácil para cualquier hombre sin escrúpulos; Si, todos eran peores que yo… Alguno de ellos te hubiese obligado a trabajar para recuperar su inversión. ¿Quieres que te aclare más?

Las palabras indignadas que había proferido antes, sin pensarlo, manifestando cómo prefería tratar de ganarse la vida, ahora se volvían contra ella con un significado cargado de terrible ironía.

—Te hubieras encontrado camino del infierno sin poder evitarlo, créeme —concluyó Draco.

—De cualquier manera, no se por que me dices esto. No puedo pensar en ti como en un caballero Malfoy.

— ¿Te he dicho en algún momento que lo fuera?

No se atrevió a mirarle mientras se levantaban y recogían las cosas del día de campo para llevarlas al coche.

Viajaron en absoluto silencio; al parecer, ya no había nada que decir y no se sintió inclinada a charlar sobre temas intrascendentes.

El centro de la ciudad estaba lleno de personas de todas clases pero Draco no se detuvo y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un pequeño hotel de estilo colonial en _Double__Bay._


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa Perdón por el retraso, el problema es que estoy castigada entonces uso los ratos que estoy sola para escribir etc. Perdón! Ya quiero vacaciones

Primero a responder los reviews por primera vez, ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo, gracias a todas!

Oomista karl : Que bueno que te haya encantado , es otra historia de matrimonio forzado pero muy diferente en el desarrollo. Creo que cada capitulo se va a ir poniendo mejor… Ojala te siga gustando Gracias por el Review

Lorena : Gracias Lore!

Ninosky Black : Gracias por el Review, voy a seguir actualizando hasta el final, odio cuando dejan los fics sin terminar jajaj

89cheshire : Espero que te siga gustando Gracias por leer!

adrmil : Que bueno que te haya gustado…Cada capitulo se va a poner mejor! O eso espero conseguir Gracias por haber leído y por el Review.

Cristtine.- Jaj Gracias! Por leer y por el Review por supuesto

DiosaLuna: Gracias por los ánimos!, voy a hacer cada capitulo mas interesante, o a eso espero llegar, gracias por leer

Niktee Blume Gracias por todas las cosas lindas que pusiste 3, todos los capítulos van a terminar con intriga :O hahah a abstenerse Gracias por leer!

AbbyMalfoy Gracias por haber leído y por el Review por supuesto! Un beso

Disclaimer : La gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling ni cabe duda. Si fueran míos ni Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, ni absolutamente nadie excepto Tom R. hubiese muerto, Hermione acabaría con Draco y el personaje de Ronald seria más interesante…

Luego de tantas criticas a Rowling quiero decirle que la amo y gracias por haberme cambiado LITERALMENTE la vida (que Disclaimer!)

Capitulo 4:

—Entremos a beber algo.

Hermione le miró de reojo e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—No voy vestida de forma adecuada.

Los ojos de él recorrieron su figura, y encogió los hombros.

— Es un lugar muggle Granger, así estas bien

Deseó gritar que la llevara a casa, a su casa, aunque ésta se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, al otro lado del mundo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír con amargura. Ya no tenía hogar, la verdad es que no tenía nada. Hasta la ropa que llevaba puesta la había pagado Malfoy, que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

Hermione le miró con expresión distante, y muy desconfiada, mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Había entrado en el pequeño bar, que estaba repleto.

—Me gustaría tomar algo caliente.

—¿Quizá un café irlandés? —sugirió Draco, esperando su aprobación—. ¿O uno jamaicano?

—El jamaicano, gracias. Malfoy, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya la estas haciendo Hermione, dime

Esta se puso incomoda al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre — Bien, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre cosas, por así llamarlo, muggles?… Es decir sabes conducir, los diferentes tipos de café y hasta los servicios que nos provee el Estado; Es simplemente muy extraño porque siempre dijiste aborrecer lo que no fuera mágico— dijo.

— Mira, a decir verdad tanto yo como mi familia siempre tuvimos contacto con el mundo muggle, ya sabes Granger, negocios e inversiones, son muy importantes y generan mucho dinero; estos últimos dos años estuve viviendo aquí por cuestiones de negocios… Pero no importa, una vez casados volveremos a Malfoy Manor

Hermione se quedo horrorizada — No, gracias Malfoy, prefiero quedarme como indigente antes que pisar tu mansión, creo que sabrás, me trae muy malos recuerdos.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo al instante aunque no demostró sus intenciones — Ya exiges regalos como toda esposa de un millonario — río Malfoy — Bien, podemos comprar otra mansión, siempre y cuando mi madre quiera quedarse sola en M. Manor — Concluyo.

…

—Que sean dos Jamaiquinos—le aclaró Draco al camarero. Después de un largo silencio, ella pronunció las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente.

—Imagino que te mantienes en contacto con Sophie.

—Sí, debe estar ansiosa por conocer el resultado —contestó, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Tuvieron alguna duda? —preguntó con ironía.

—No.

El camarero regresó con dos tazas de aromático café, con una gruesa capa de crema y algo de licor.

—Debo hablar con ella, Malfoy.

— Como sea, en los próximos días irá contigo para ayudarte a hacer las compras.

—¿Será mi confidente o mi guardaespaldas? —Tan pronto pronunció esas palabras, lo lamentó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Te aconsejo que trates de aceptar la situación.

Se dijo que tendría que controlarse, para evitar más problemas.

—¿Cómo te ganas la vida aquí mas precisamente?

Hermione pensó que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, como su futura esposa, tenía derecho a preguntárselo.

—¿Ha llegado el momento de las preguntas? —inquirió Draco con aire burlón.

—Tú ya sabes todo sobre mí.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras —la invitó con tono sarcástico.

—Ya te he hecho la primera pregunta.

—Compro y vendo propiedades... acciones. También pertenezco al consejo de dirección de varias compañías. Soy dueño de algunos caballos de carreras. Puede decirse que tengo varios negocios.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Quieres más?

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Tomo parte activa en los asuntos municipales.

—¿Política?

—No, exactamente. El progreso es importante y si se canaliza correctamente, es posible preservar la ecología. Sin embargo, hay muggles lo bastante ambiciosos para desear llevar a cabo muchos proyectos, con el único fin de obtener beneficios financieros. En diez o veinte años nuestro medio ambiente estará muy contaminado y eso es algo que debemos evitar ya que puede afectar a nuestro medio también

Hermione nunca pensó que el mismo Draco Malfoy quisiera preservar la ecología, realmente la estaba sorprendiendo. Le parecieron muchas actividades y, sin poder evitarlo, le preguntó —¿Cuántos años tienes? — con ironía

—veintidós Granger. ¿Quieres una entrevista? —dijo con sarcasmo— Mi padre murió hace 3 años gracias al muy merecido beso del dementor, mi madre y yo vivimos en Malfoy Manor, aunque hace dos años que vivo aquí en Sidney pero los fines de semana me transporto por polvos flu. ¿Algo más?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué es lo que ves, Hermione?

—¿Sabe ella algo de mí?

—Si.

—No me cuesta trabajo creerlo¿Y ahora? —preguntó ella con ansiedad.

—Te presentaré como mi prometida — Ella le miró con curiosidad.

—¿No le resulto extraño? O estaba al tanto de la situación…

—¿Extraño que tenga una novia?

—No seas...

—¿Gracioso? Mi madre no tuvo nunca problemas con la sangre, despreocúpate si es por eso… Y si, si estaba al tanto de "La situación", bueno, por lo menos de una parte…

Concluyó la frase terminando de beber el café y se reclinó para contemplarla.

—Somos solo dos en la familia, pero respetamos el derecho que tiene cada uno de vivir su propia vida. Puedes estar tranquila. No dudo de que se sentirá encantada cuando sepa que he decidido casarme al fin.

—Lo más normal es que transcurran varios meses entre el compromiso y la boda.

—Oh, Granger es que estoy muy impaciente como para cumplir los formulismos.

—¿Cuándo piensas comunicarle la noticia oficialmente?

—Esta noche. Cenaremos con mi madre.

—¡Espero que estés bromeando! —exclamó Hermione con vehemencia.

Le atemorizaba pensar que iba a ser presentada de esa forma, y no luchando, a la madre de Malfoy

—No debes asustarte —murmuró él—. No era una mortifaga. En caso de que quiera hacerte un cruciatus yo estaré allí. —

—Representando tu papel en la farsa, supongo.

Él sonrió con ironía. —El papel de un hombre muy enamorado.

—Nunca podrás ser eso

Tembló al enfrentarse con su penetrante mirada.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él levantándose en ese instante.

Eran casi las cinco cuando Draco detuvo el coche frente a la puerta de su magnífica residencia y Hermione entró en el espacioso vestíbulo para encontrarse con Serafina, quien la saludó, sonriente.

—¿Ha disfrutado del paseo? Déme su abrigo.

Ella dejó que le quitara el abrigo, observando que Draco ya se había quitado la cazadora forrada con piel de borrego y se acercaba a ella.

—Me gustaría salir dentro de una hora. ¿Estarás lista para entonces?

Cielos, ¿cuánto pensaba que iba a tardar en bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y maquillarse? Podría hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo, si era necesario. Le dio una respuesta afirmativa y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

Después de una rápida ducha, regresó al dormitorio y se arregló.

Quince minutos más tarde ya estaba lista y se miró atentamente en el espejo. La sombra en los párpados y el rimel que se había dado en las pestañas destacaban sus ojos, haciéndolos parecer grandes y luminosos y la suavidad de su piel estaba acentuada por el ligero maquillaje, creando un conjunto muy atractivo.

En general, para peinarse solía hacerse un moño alto o dejaba que el pelo le cayera suelto sobre los hombros. Esa noche decidió recogérselo en la nuca, confiando en que, de esa forma, parecería más segura.

Él la esperaba en la planta baja y Hermione tuvo que detenerse unos instantes, abrumada al verle vestido con un traje oscuro de tres piezas, su figura era extremadamente atractiva.

—¿He tardado? —preguntó con voz bastante temblorosa, amonestándose por ello en silencio.

—No. Antes de salir, quiero hacer dos cosas.

Se acercó a ella reflejando admiración en su mirada, extendió una mano y le soltó el moño trenzado, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran toda la longitud del pelo.

—Me gusta más suelto —murmuró.

—Pues a mí no —respondió indignada.

—¿Imaginas que un estilo tan severo te hace parecer mayor?

—¡Ahora tendré que cepillármelo Malfoy!

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Draco con suavidad—. Está muy bien así. — Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un reluciente anillo.

—Dame la mano.

Hermione estaba atormentada ante tanta amabilidad y halagos. Ya había dejado pasar alguno que otro en el día, pero ya creía ser suficiente… ¿ A que jugaba? —¿Para qué? — preguntó con cautela.

—Para poder ponerte esto.

Le miró asombrada mientras deslizaba en su dedo un anillo de oro con una hilera de brillantes. Lo sintió pesado y extraño, ya que no quería usar ningún símbolo externo que demostrara que le pertenecía.

—Me ha quedado perfecto. ¿También debo agradecer esto a Sophie? ¿O sólo ha sido una afortunada coincidencia? —preguntó no pudiendo contener más su enfado—. Para tenerlo listo debías estar muy seguro de tu éxito.

—Ha sido tal como tú dices —le contestó con tono de burla—. ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de marcharnos?

Sin duda, una copa la ayudaría a recobrar la calma y a reunir el valor necesario para la velada que la esperaba. Sin embargo, casi nunca bebía alcohol, y con una copa, se sentía un poco mareada.

—No, gracias —respondió.

—Entonces, nos vamos. Usaremos un traslador porque la chimenea no funciona

Le cogió el abrigo que ella llevaba en el brazo y le ayudó a colocárselo.

—¿En dónde?

Cuando le preguntó eso, ya habían pasado el puente de Pointe Pi-per y se dirigían hacia el este.

—'En Vaucluse. En una loma desde donde se contempla el puerto hay una planta con un traslador

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando el coche disminuyó la velocidad y entró en una zona de árboles, deteniéndose junto a la planta.

Ella se agarro instintivamente de su brazo y luego de extrañas sensaciones que le invadieron el cuerpo aterrizaron en la puerta de Malfoy Manor.

Hermione caminó a su lado, preparándose mentalmente para lo que la esperaba.

—Relájate —le aconsejó en voz baja—. Parece como si estuvieras a punto de entrar a Askaban.

—Quizá es así —le dijo temblorosa, al tiempo que él sonreía, irónico.

—Puedo asegurarte que es muy humana

Aún sentía su suave risa burlona cuando se abrió la puerta principal y entraron

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Draco le había cogido de la mano, conduciéndola a la sala. Sentía sus dedos firmes y, de forma inconsciente, los apretó, como si se estuviera ahogando y tratara de aferrarse a un salvavidas.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Sin mucho tiempo les dejo el capitulo 5 que es bastante largo, el doble de lo que hice comúnmente. Espero que les guste y si no háganmelo saber xoxo

Disclaimer : La gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling ni cabe duda. Si fueran míos ni Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, ni absolutamente nadie excepto Tom R. hubiese muerto, Hermione acabaría con Draco y el personaje de Ronald seria más interesante…

Luego de tantas criticas a Rowling quiero decirle que la amo y gracias por haberme cambiado LITERALMENTE la vida

Capitulo 5

—Puedo asegurarte que es muy humana

Aún sentía su suave risa burlona cuando se abrió la puerta principal y entraron

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Draco le había cogido de la mano, conduciéndola a la sala. Sentía sus dedos firmes y, de forma inconsciente, los apretó, como si se estuviera ahogando y tratara de aferrarse a un salvavidas

—Han llegado tarde — dijo Narcisa

—Tonterías, mamá —contestó con afecto—. Hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

La señora Malfoy era de alta estatura y vestía toda de negro. Llevaba gafas y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por intentar ocultar la penetrante mirada con que observaba a Hermione. ¡La hacía sentirse como un bicho raro!

— ¿No vas a presentármela?

—Por supuesto, ya la conoces —sonrió Draco de buen humor—.

—Así que... tú eres la famosa Granger—comenzó a decir la mujer, desviando toda su atención hacia la joven—. ¿Granger, qué?

—Hermione —contestó ella, enfrentándose a su penetrante mirada.

—Pareces mas joven

—Tengo veintidós años, igual que su hijo

—Y vas a casarte con él

—Eso es lo que dice —contestó con tranquilidad, notando el suave brillo divertido de los ojos de Draco.

— ¡Ah, así que te lo dijo él!

—No he podido opinar sobre el asunto.

—Hmm, tienes carácter. Eso me gusta.

—Ella es mi madre —las presentó Draco, con sarcástica formalidad

—Creo que ya es hora de que Hermione nos conozca a todos, ¿no te parece? Preguntó un hombre, un poco más joven que Draco, avanzando hacia ellos y sonriendo—. Soy Georgiou, el primo de Draco, pero me llaman Geor ¿Qué deseas tomar, Hermione? Imagino que querrás beber algo.

—A ella le encanta el vino blanco —intervino Draco, reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo, ¿que hacia él allí?—. ¿Un poco de Riesling, querida? « ¿Querida?», repitió en silencio, sorprendida.

—Preferiría un vermouth con limón —contestó en voz alta. Geor miró a primo y exclamó:

—Por lo que veo, sabe tomar decisiones.

—Así parece —reconoció Draco, dirigiéndole una divertida mirada.

—Tu padrastro era de origen griego —comentó la señora Malfoy—. ¿Hablas el idioma?

Hermione hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, deteniéndose un instante para dar las gracias a George, al aceptar el vaso que le entregaba.

—Nosotros también. ¿Hablas otros idiomas?

—Claro, hablo Frances, portugués y latín

— ¿Hablas Ruso?

— No, es un idioma muy complicado

— ¿Deseas aprenderlo?

Oh, diablos, ¿cómo podía contestar a esa pregunta? Si decía que no, los ofendería y sin embargo…

—Estoy seguro de que si quiere hacerlo, Draco se encargará de darle lecciones —dijo Geor en tono burlón y ella le ofreció una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Y bien... ¿cuándo será la boda? —preguntó su madre.

—Pronto —contestó Draco—. En esta semana. Quizá el viernes, si logro arreglarlo todo.

« ¿Tan pronto?», pensó Hermione, sobresaltada.

—No me extraña —intervino Geor, arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Si ella fuera mía, desearía hacerla mi mujer antes de que alguien tratara de robármela!

Era obvio que el primo de Malfoy no estaba al tanto (Pensó Hermione)

—La cena está lista.

Hermione miró al elfo domestico que había entrado en el salón sin hacer ruido y, en silencio, le agradeció una interrupción tan oportuna, aunque después, no estuvo tan segura de que su intervención hubiera valido la pena, ya que continuaron hablando sobre el mismo tema durante la cena.

Comió poco y echó la culpa de su falta de apetito a la presencia intimidante de Malfoy, aunque, la verdad, eso no era justo. Había estado muy atento con ella y, en ocasiones, incluso había sentido un poco de aturdimiento por la cálida intimidad con que la trataba.

Le resultaba cada vez más difícil enfrentarse a su mirada y permanecer indiferente cuando sus largos dedos la acariciaban el brazo. Su proximidad era inquietante y le irritaba descubrir que él se daba cuenta del efecto que le causaba.

Al fin terminó la cena y, con gran alivio, Hermione se levantó de la mesa, reuniéndose con los demás en el salón para tomar cerveza de mantequilla

Unos momentos más tarde, Draco se sentó en el brazo del sillón en que estaba sentada y la rodeó los hombros. Todo su cuerpo pareció revivir ante ese contacto.

— ¿No les molestaría que nos retiráramos?

Hermione oyó distraída esas palabras y se sintió aliviada al comprender que había terminado la velada. Estaba cansada, y quería quedarse a solas para pensar. Había sido un día agitado y necesitaba soledad para meditar sobre lo ocurrido.

—Pareces cansada.

Levantó los ojos y vio sobre ella la mirada preocupada de la señora Malfoy.

—Debo reconocer que lo estoy —contestó en voz baja—. Draco y yo hemos estado fuera casi todo el día.

—Entonces, será mejor que se marchen —sugirió la señora Malfoy—. ¿Nos veremos antes de la boda?

—Por supuesto, madre —contestó Draco por ella

Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que era encantadora y sintió un extraño afecto por ella. Se ocultaba detrás de su severo aspecto, sin embargo, era adorable. Eso le dio el valor necesario para besarla en la mejilla al despedirse y estaba segura de que el brillo de sus ojos claros era el reflejo de una gran emoción.

— No ha sido tan malo ¿No?

Hermione observó al hombre que caminaba a su lado, pero en la penumbra de la noche no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro

—Tienes una familia muy agradable, no sabia que tenias un primo —tuvo que reconocer. A pesar de lo mucho que despreciaba a Malfoy, no podía sentir lo mismo por su madre

—formarás parte de ella muy pronto Granger.

—Sí —el tono de su voz hizo que él se volviera a mirarla.

— ¿Aún no te agrada la idea? — Bufo él

— ¿Qué esperabas?

—Mañana haré todos los arreglos necesarios —continuó Draco, como si no hubiera dicho nada—. Sophie vendrá para ayudarte a hacer las compras y Spiros los acompañará.

—Una carcelera y su ayudante —dijo, sin pensarlo y notó inmediatamente una expresión de disgusto en Draco.

—Ten cuidado, Hermione —le previno con suavidad—. Deseo que el cambio sea lo menos doloroso para ti, pero si insistes en reaccionar de esa forma, debo advertirte que la lección de esta mañana es nada, comparada con lo que puedo hacer si me provocas.

—La tiranía es algo pasado de moda; en la actualidad están en boga el feminismo, la igualdad y los derechos del individuo.

— ¿Así que me consideras un tirano?

Ya habían llegado a su casa de Australia y en la entrada, ella se volvió para enfrentarse a él.

— ¿Qué más puedo pensar, cuando insistes en realizar un matrimonio tan absurdo?

— ¡Ah! Quieres amor, sentir que te elevas en el aire, ¿o no? Granger, desde hace tiempo, he aprendido que una buena cuenta en Gringotts es todo lo que se necesita para comprar eso que las mujeres llaman amor.

Draco habló sin pretender ocultar la ironía de sus palabras y ella contestó sin pensarlo.

— ¡Entonces, no has hablado con las mujeres adecuadas! — Le molestó su risa cínica.

—Por lo que recuerdo de ellas, no hablábamos mucho.

—Nunca he imaginado que lo hicieras —contestó Hermione con innegable sarcasmo y abrió la puerta, con el único deseo de escapar de Draco Malfoy y todo lo que él representaba. Cuando subía por la escalera, oyó que le deseaba buenas noches y, de forma inconsciente, subió las escaleras aún más aprisa, desesperada por huir.

A pesar de que había calefacción, se estremeció, acosada por la imagen de un mortifago, la cual tenía el rostro del hombre que la atormentaba.

…

Sophie se sentía incómoda al encontrarse con Hermione, en la mañana siguiente. Por insistencia de Draco, Spiros las llevó en el coche a la ciudad, dejándolas frente al enorme centro comercial Centrepoint en Sidney Muggle

— ¿Tomamos café primero? —Sugirió Hermione con frialdad—. Estoy indecisa en cuanto a las compras y tú, siendo la cómplice de Draco, tal vez sepas mejor que yo lo que necesito comprar.

—Estás enfadada -—comentó Sophie. .

— ¿Tú no lo estarías?

—En el último piso hay una excelente cafetería ¿La buscamos para charlar allí?

Diez minutos más tarde estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería con sendos cafés. Sophie sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor e inhaló el humo con agrado, casi como si el tabaco le diera valor y después se enfrentó a la mirada de Hermione con total franqueza.

—Me llamó Draco por teléfono esta mañana —comenzó a decir sin preámbulos.

— ¿No me digas?

—Hermione...

—Imagino que te habrá hablado sobre nuestra conversación.

—Me comentó que habías recibido muy mal la noticia —contestó con tranquilidad y Hermione no pudo contenerse.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué esperabas de mí? ¿O qué había imaginado él? ¿Cómo puedes esperar que me someta?

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de ira y su voz tenía un tono de odio tan profundo, que Sophie se estremeció por la violencia de esa emoción.

—Si deseas conservar el respeto de ti misma...

— ¿Respetarme? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Oh, reconozco que no tengo alternativa —comentó Hermione con amargura—. Ustedes se aseguraron de ello. Incluso les facilité el camino al elegir una carrera en la que no puedo trabajar hasta haberla terminado. Sin un título y sin experiencia, es imposible encontrar empleo en ese campo.

—Si Draco fuera un viejo libertino, estaría de acuerdo contigo—respondió Sophie—. Pero es un buen partido, tiene una elevada posición social y deberías estarle agradecida de que te haya ofrecido casarte con él. Moralmente no estaba obligado a hacerlo. — ¿Cómo lograría que comprendiera sus sentimientos?

—Me siento manipulada... forzada, por no utilizar una palabra más fuerte —contestó Hermione con violencia—. ¡Esto no es justo!

— ¡Muchas mujeres se mostrarían felices ante la idea de convertirse en esposas de Draco Malfoy!

— ¡Pero yo no soy una de ellas!

—Es que, en este momento, no estás pensando con claridad —insistió Sophie.

—Lo que quieres decir es que debo ser realista. ¡Quizá aún no estoy preparada para aceptar la realidad!

—Cualquiera pensaría que tu padre se las arregló para trabajar por nada, acumulando enormes deudas sólo por el placer de hacerlo. — Había una infinita tristeza en la mirada de Sophie. — Las dos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Él te quería, y no sólo porque eras la hija de su mujer. No había nada que él no hiciera por ti o que no te diera, si estaba a su alcance.

Hermione no pudo decir una palabra, sintiendo que se le ponía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿No lo comprendes? —insistió Sophie, con afecto.

—Me resulta muy difícil aceptar un matrimonio sin amor —comenzó a decir Hermione con voz temblorosa—. ¡Y por favor, no quiero oír sermones sobre las ventajas de un marido rico!

—Quizá el error está en la forma en que hemos sido educadas—repuso Sophie—. Nos enseñaron que el amor es un don que Dios sólo concede a unos pocos afortunados. Por lo tanto, lo mejor para una mujer es elegir a un hombre que pueda hacer frente, adecuadamente, a las necesidades de la vida. Después del matrimonio, el tiempo se encarga de crear un vínculo afectivo.

—Eso parece tan frío, tan desapasionado...

—Eres joven y estás acostumbrada a soñar, pero la realidad es la comida que te ponen sobre la mesa y el dinero que usas para pagar las cuentas.

—El matrimonio debe ser algo más que eso. — Su mente rechazaba el cuadro tan triste que le presentaba Sophie.

—La compañía, el afecto, el respeto... todas esas cualidades son ingredientes esenciales —insistió Sophie.

— ¿Así que no ves nada malo en esta situación?

—Veo muchas cosas buenas.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo que no había mucho más que pudiera decir o hacer para convencer a Sophie de lo contrario.

—En ese caso, vamos a aumentar mis enormes deudas y a gastar una buena parte del dinero de Draco. Imagino que te habrá indicado lo que debo comprar.

—Algo apropiado para la boda y, además, me hizo varias indicaciones.

—Tales como... —sintió que la dominaba la ira.

—Vestidos de noche. No tienes muchos, ¿no es cierto?

—Y, claro, debo estar bien vestida, mejor aún... magníficamente ataviada —contestó ella con ironía, haciendo que Sophie frunciera el ceño.

—No subestimes a Draco, Hermione —le previno—. No es un hombre con el que puedas jugar o irritarle sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Hermione sabía que eso era cierto, aunque no podía aceptarlo con tanta frialdad. Había sido educada para creer en sus derechos como persona, para contribuir con algo a la sociedad, expresando sus opiniones y discutiendo aquellas que no compartía.

— ¿Ya has acabado de tomarte el café? —le preguntó la joven.

—Sí, ¿quieres otro?

—No, vámonos.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, ya tenían un surtido de bolsas llenas de ropa, zapatos, prendas íntimas y muchos otros artículos, la mayoría de ellos, muy caros. Hermione no sintió ningún remordimiento al pagar con la tarjeta de crédito del rubio.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó Hermione—. ¿Vamos a .comer?

—Draco sugirió que nos reuniéramos con él. Tiene sus oficinas en uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad.

— ¿En dónde?

Había comido poco para desayunar y comenzaba a sentirse hambrienta.

—No está lejos de aquí —la tranquilizó Sophie—. Creo que es en la otra calle. Sí, allí está, en aquel edificio alto, en el piso diecisiete.

—Bien, podemos dejar los paquetes allí. No me atrae la idea de llevarlos encima toda la tarde.

El vestíbulo del edificio era amplio y las paredes estaban cubiertas de grandes planchas de mármol gris.

Hermione y Sophie cogieron el ascensor y permanecieron en silencio mientras subían. La joven no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar, y se asombró al darse cuenta de que la compañía de Malfoy ocupaba todo el piso. Se acercaron a una elegante joven que se encontraba ante un moderno escritorio de la sala de recepción.

— ¿Señorita Granger? —su sonrisa era perfecta, eficiente, pero amistosa—. El señor Malfoy las está esperando. Por favor, síganme. ¿Desean que les guarde los paquetes?

Hermione también le sonrió.

— ¿No le importaría? Mal…, Draco los puede llevar a casa después—dijo.

La oficina de Draco se encontraba al final de un ancho pasillo y la secretaria desapareció, con discreción, tan pronto como anunció su llegada.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que, con su traje gris parecía exactamente lo que era: un hombre de éxito.

—Veo que habéis comprado bastantes cosas. — Hermione le observó mientras él se acercaba y le quitó de las manos el resto de los paquetes. Al cogerlos, rozó con sus dedos los de ella y se sintió turbada al descubrir que su contacto la hacía vibrar. ¡Su cercanía pareció cortarle el aliento y se alejó a una prudente distancia.

—¿Quieres beber algo Sophie? ¿Y tú, Hermione? —Preguntó Draco—. ¿O preferís esperar a la hora de la comida?

—Yo no —rechazó con firmeza, mirando a Sophie.

—Yo tampoco, gracias

Él guardó los paquetes en un armario y después se dirigió al escritorio; oprimió un botón y habló por el intercomunicador.

—Voy a salir durante unas horas, Rebeca, anota las llamadas y dile a Thwaite que regresaré después de las tres. Después miró interrogante a las dos mujeres

Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta. Su expresión, aunque cortés, era enigmática.

¿Qué esperaba?, pensó Hermione, molesta. ¿Que le besara al llegar? ¿Una demostración de afecto por su inminente matrimonio?

Una vez en la calle, les sugirió:

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos andando. El restaurante al que iremos está en la calle siguiente.

¡Comida! Hermione no se había dado cuenta del voraz apetito que tenía hasta ese momento. Mientras seguían al atento camarero que les conducía a su mesa, sintió que su estómago empezaba a protestar.

—¿Quieres vino blanco, Hermione?

¿Se atrevería? Mejor no, pues aún le faltaban muchas horas para terminar de hacer sus compras. —Prefiero zumo de frutas —le dijo—. De naranja, si es posible.

—¿Quieres conservar la mente despejada? Había una ligera burla en su pregunta y ella sonrió con fingida dulzura.

—Me dolería gastar tu dinero sin necesidad si estoy demasiado aturdida para tomar las decisiones correctas.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

— Estoy segura de que te resultaría muy aburrido perder el tiempo eligiendo cosméticos —replicó con tono seco.

—\Touché\ Quizá sea mejor que prestemos atención al menú.

Al fin Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación de pedir camarones bañados con una aromática salsa y una excelente ensalada. Como de costumbre, rechazó el postre y pidió café solo.

—La ceremonia se celebrará el viernes por la tarde, a las cinco —manifestó Draco, sin hacer caso de la sorprendida exclamación de Hermione.

—Ya hemos comprado casi todo —intervino Sophie—. Terminaremos en los próximos días.

—Ahora, lo único que hace falta es llevarme a la iglesia a tiempo —replicó Hermione, con un descaro poco habitual en ella.

—Al registro civil.

Por supuesto, sería un pecado hacer que bendijeran sus juramentos en la casa de Dios. De repente, deseó que todo terminara. No solo por la ceremonia, sino por el hecho de que ni Harry, ni la familia Weasley, ni uno de sus amigos sabia lo que estaba sucediendo… temía, mas bien, estaba segura de que se iban a enfadar por siempre

De pronto, se estremeció por los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente.

—¿Tienes frío?

Hermione se obligó a enfrentarse a su mirada dura e implacable.

—Un fantasma acaba de aparecer ante mis ojos.

—¿Josh?

¡Oh, era tan observador!

—Quizá estaba tratando de prevenirme.

—Vamos, Hermione —le regañó Sophie—. ¡Te estás convirtiendo en una chica muy morbosa! — La joven la miró desafiante. Tratando de serenarse

—Discúlpame, pero no comparto tu opinión. — Draco se inclinó en su silla y sacó los cigarrillos y el encendedor; después de encender uno, se quedó mirándola con frialdad.

—Regresa a la oficina cuando termines las compras. Te llevaré a casa.

—¿Y Sophie?

—La acompañaremos a coger un taxi —contestó imperturbable

—¿Y después?

—Tengo pensado pasar una noche tranquila en casa.

—¿En serio? A mí me apetece salir —dijo con terquedad—. Al cine, al teatro, a cualquier parte.

Sonrió ante la idea que le vino a la mente, seguro que Malfoy nunca había ido a esos lugares muggle

—Me encanta bailar. ¿Podrías llevarme? ¿O no te gustan los centros nocturnos?

—Por lo general, no —respondió Draco, clavando su mirada sombría en los ojos de Hermione—. Sin embargo, no me opongo a ir a un lugar así.

—¡Cielos, Hermione! —La amonestó Sophie—. No estoy acostumbrada a verte actuar de forma tan poco razonable.

— Hasta ahora, casi no he tenido vida social y, ya que no seguiré dedicándome a los estudios, me gustaría vivir un poco. Es decir, si crees que puedes mantener mi ritmo.

Vio un ligero brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—Aún no soy un anciano.

— Pareces, tus amigos pensarán que te ha dado por pervertir a las niñas.

—¡Hermione! No tienes derecho a decirle eso. Debes disculparte, ahora mismo.

—¿Debo hacerlo?

No tenía sentido actuar de esa forma, pero no pudo dejar de decirle a Sophie:

—Draco parece mayor, creo que con esa actitud podría llegar a ser mi padre.

—¡No sé qué te ocurre!

—¿No lo sabes, Sophie? —preguntó—. Eres una mujer muy atractiva y, sin embargo nunca has querido casarte. Yo no tengo ni siquiera la oportunidad de escoger al hombre que yo quiera. Todo me lo han dado hecho y se supone que debo quedarme aquí, sentada, comportándome como una niña buena y educada e intercambiar frases agradables, incluso mostrar entusiasmo por lo que me espera.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una emoción poco disimulada.

—Bien, déjame decirte que me dan ganas de coger ese helado que estás tomando y tirártelo a la cara. Y a ti también —dijo volviéndose a Draco.

Por un instante, le pareció ver una sonrisa divertida en los labios de Draco, pero desapareció rápidamente.

—No te lo aconsejaría —le advirtió él, hablando con lentitud.

—No, imagino que no.

—Estás provocando una escena —protestó Sophie, escandalizada.

—¡Y eso no estaría bien!, ¿verdad? —replicó Hermione.

—Reserva esa ira para cuando estemos solos —observó Draco

—¿Para que me puedas dar otra lección? —El desprecio alteró sus delicados rasgos—

. Oh, perdóname, no debemos permitir que Sophie se escandalice.

—Supongo que Sophie aprobará cualquier método que utilice para domar a una esposa tan rebelde.

—Oh, vámonos de aquí —murmuró Hermione molesta.

—Aún no. Sophie no ha terminado el postre y el camarero nos traerá el café.

No tuvo más remedio que permanecer sentada y en perfecto silencio, porque si abría la boca, diría muchas cosas que después podría lamentar. Pasó otra media hora antes de que salieran y, casi en el mismo instante en que Draco se separó de ellas, Sophie comenzó a reprenderla.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas —agregó Hermione con violencia—. Si quieres, considéralo un arranque infantil y olvídalo, por favor. No podría soportar oír lo que pretendes decirme. — Era obvio que Sophie no sabía qué responder.

—¡Siempre te has comportado tan bien! —balbuceó. Hermione la miró con ironía.

—Nunca he sentido la necesidad de comportarme mal.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo afortunada que eres? — Suspiró hondo para dominarse.

—Oh, sí. Draco se ha encargado de demostrármelo. Escucha, vamos a comprar los cosméticos en Davis Jones, ¿quieres? Es decir, si podemos encontrar esa tienda.

—Está en la siguiente calle —contestó Sophie, indiferente. Hermione apresuró el paso, obligando a Sophie a andar más deprisa.

—El semáforo... si corremos, podremos cruzar ahora.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —protestó Sophie, casi sin aliento.

—Necesito un vestido. Un centro nocturno se merece algo especial.

—Pero ya tienes tres —le recordó Sophie—. Hermione, debo prevenirte de que no hagas enfadar a Draco.

—Sólo estoy satisfaciendo su vanidad —le aclaró dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa—. A los hombres mayores les encanta hacerse acompañar de chicas jóvenes. La idea es llamar la atención.

¡El vestido que tenía en mente haría eso, y mucho más!

—Estás tramando algo, puedo adivinarlo.

—Entonces, eres muy astuta—respondió Hermione con tranquilidad—. No he pensado en nada.

Le llevó dos horas encontrar lo que deseaba y nada de lo que dijo Sophie la hizo desistir. El destino, por desgracia, la había obligado a aceptar ese indeseado matrimonio, pero nada la haría aceptarlo con resignación. Draco Malfoy quizá tuviera las mejores cartas en la mano, pero pretendía hacérselo pagar muy caro.

Por este motivo, eran más de las cinco cuando las dos cogieron el ascensor y oprimieron el botón del piso diecisiete. Cada una llevaba una gran cantidad de paquetes.

—-Has gastado mucho dinero.

Hermione miró a Sophie y se encogió de hombros.

—Malfoy no me ha puesto límite.

—No trates de vengarte —le previno Sophie, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así? —preguntó Hermione mientras salía del ascensor.

La recepcionista las condujo a la oficina de la secretaria de Draco y Rebecca las saludó levantándose.

—El señor Malfoy está ocupado con un cliente, pero si me acompañan, las llevaré a su gabinete privado donde se reunirá con ustedes tan pronto como esté libre.

Situado al extremo del pasillo y junto a la oficina de Draco, desde el gabinete se observaba el magnífico panorama de los edificios de la ciudad y el puerto.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

Rebecca cruzó hasta el bar y se detuvo, dispuesta a atender sus peticiones.

—Me encantaría un martini, gracias—contestó Sophie.

Hermione pidió un brandy.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que se abriera la puerta que conducía a la oficina de Draco. Su presencia tuvo un efecto tan intenso en Hermione, que apuró lo que le quedaba en la copa.

—¿Quieres otro? —preguntó él irónico, acercándose.

—Por favor —murmuró, entregándole el vaso.

—¿Y tú, Sophie?

—Con uno es bastante.

Si Draco se había dado cuenta del ligero tono de censura en su voz, no lo demostró mientras volvía a llenar la copa de Hermione y se servía también él otra.

—Te llevaremos a casa, Sophie —le dijo veinte minutos más tarde, mientras bajaban en el ascensor al aparcamiento del sótano—. Es difícil conseguir un taxi a esta hora.

—No tendré problemas —protestó ella.

—De ninguna manera.

Draco colocó los paquetes en el portaequipajes del coche, mientras Hermione se sentaba en el asiento trasero. Ya habían pasado las peores horas de tráfico, pero el centro de la ciudad aún estaba abarrotado de coches y tardaron media hora en llegar a la casa de la hermana de Sophie, y casi el mismo tiempo en regresar a Point Piper.

—Spiros se hará cargo de los paquetes —le dijo Draco mientras bajaban del coche y Hermione le miró con frialdad.

—Si estás insinuando que me he excedido en las compras, ¿por qué no lo dices?

—Mi querida Granger, eres una joven muy atractiva, ¿por qué debo quejarme porque hayas decidido acentuar tu belleza natural?

De la forma en que lo había dicho, parecía que ella lo había hecho para complacerle, cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario. ¡Maldición! La victoria que buscaba se había convertido en derrota.

—Tengo reservada una mesa para las siete y media. ¿Tienes suficiente tiempo con treinta minutos para ducharte y cambiarte? ¿O prefieres que llame para decir que tardaremos un poco más en llegar?

—Estaré lista.

Y lo estuvo, justo a la hora exacta. Quizá había sido mejor que tuviera tiempo de sobra para pensar pues, de lo contrario, es probable que hubiera perdido el valor. Cuando se miró en el espejo, hizo una mueca irónica al observar su vestido. De color dorado y se ajustaba a su cuerpo, era una prenda que pocas mujeres podían usar con dignidad. ¡En realidad, dignidad era la única palabra que no utilizaría para describirlo! En un escenario, sería un gran éxito; en un centro nocturno como el que con seguridad habría elegido Draco, atraería todas las miradas.

Ahora lo llevaba tapado con un abrigo; la revelación la haría más tarde, cuando Draco ya no pudiera hacer nada.

Hermione observó que el decorado del centro nocturno era elegante y sobrio y sólo necesitó mirarlo superficialmente para darse cuenta de que los clientes formaban parte de la alta sociedad de la ciudad. La mesa a la que les condujeron estaba bien situada a una distancia prudente del ruido ensordecedor que provenía de la pista de baile.

—¿Quiere quitarse el abrigo?

Por un momento, Hermione se sintió dominada por el pánico y, después de un breve instante de vacilación, se lo entregó al camarero que esperaba, antes de sentarse. Casi le dio miedo mirar a Draco, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la comentó:

—Ese es un vestido diseñado con el fin de atraer físicamente a un hombre —comentó, sarcástico.

A Hermione le costó bastante trabajo sonreír, pero logró hacerlo.—Pensaba que te gustaría.

—No hay aquí un solo muggle que no me envidie —le dijo con frialdad, mientras revisaba la carta de los vinos—. ¿Quieres que escoja yo el vino o prefieres alguno en particular?

El logró demostrarle que su comportamiento había sido muy infantil.

—¡Oh!, elígelo tú. — La miró con ironía,

—Te arriesgas demasiado.

—No lo creo. Tienes muy buen gusto.

—Hermione Granger me esta haciendo un halago?

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Draco—respondió mirándole fijamente.

—Lo mismo digo yo —contestó él, con gran sarcasmo.

¿Por qué había pensado que podría derrotarle? ¡Debía estar loca para intentar algo así! Con una temblorosa mano, alzó la copa y probó el contenido.

¿De qué iban a hablar? No podía hacerle la pregunta que la preocupaba, casi hasta obsesionarla, con cada hora que la acercaba a su próximo matrimonio. Al observarle ahora, era difícil imaginar que pudiera poseer algún sentimiento noble. Posesión... eso era, precisamente, lo que Hermione representaba. Su posesión, para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. De repente, se estremeció,

—¿Tienes frío?

Ella se volvió para mirarle y se sobresaltó al ver la burla de sus ojos. ¿Había leído sus pensamientos? —No, pero me gustaría bailar.

—De acuerdo.

Draco se levantó, retiró la silla y condujo a Hermione a la pista de baile.

Bailando, la cogió con firmeza en sus brazos, se movía con asombrosa elegancia. Ajustaba sus pasos a los de ella con una perfección que convirtió el baile en un placer. Por otra parte, ella no quiso pensar en los motivos que hacían que su cuerpo respondiera al de él. Le estaba ocurriendo algo. El pulso le latía acelerado, respiraba con dificultad y cada centímetro de su piel parecía vibrar excitando sus sentidos.

La cena que les sirvieron era excelente y era casi la medianoche cuando Draco le manifestó su deseo de marcharse.

—¿Tan pronto? —Preguntó Hermione con una atractiva sonrisa—. ¿Temes que me convierta en la Cenicienta?

—¿ En quien? Tengo una cita mañana temprano y después dos reuniones más —respondió, ayudándola a ponerse el abrigo.

—Ah, sí... los engranajes de la maquinaria de los grandes negocios. Imagino que necesitas dormir bastante para poder hacerles frente.

—Ten cuidado —le previno él en voz baja.

—¿Siempre llevas a casa tan temprano a tus... amigas?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—Depende de si paso el resto de la noche con ellas —añadió con suavidad, mientras sus ojos observaban cómo ella se ruborizaba.

Hermione no hizo ningún comentario mientras le acompañaba hasta el coche y, una vez que se sentó, contempló cómo ponía en marcha el motor y conducía de regreso a casa.

Tan pronto como se detuvieron dentro del garaje, ella abrió la puerta y esperó a Draco.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera, Hermione se detuvo un momento.—Gracias por llevarme a cenar.

El tono de su voz fue muy formal y pudo ver un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

—Muy bien, agradécemelo.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué se quedaba allí, de pie, esperando que la besara?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, como están? Espero que muy bien, y bueno, perdón por haber tardado tanto… en 1 mes voy a poder subir mucho mas rápido ya que voy a estar de vacaciones :D Un beso para todas. No tengo mucho tiempo escribí el capitulo y se me fue la tarde además estuve haciendo unas transacciones con la planta que cuido :$ jajaj soy muy herbologica, es la cultura que me dejo Neville. Sin más me despido hasta la próxima

Disclaimers: Todas las cosas re reconocen, tanto escenarios como personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Si fueran míos ni Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, ni absolutamente nadie excepto Tom R. hubiese muerto, Hermione acabaría con Draco y el personaje de Ronald seria más interesante…

Luego de tantas criticas a Rowling quiero decirle que la amo y gracias por haberme cambiado LITERALMENTE la vida

—_Muy bien, agradécemelo._

—_Acabo de hacerlo._

_¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué se quedaba allí, de pie, esperando que la besara? _

Capitulo 6:

—Buenas noches — dijo Hermione por fin.

—Oh, no, mi reacia prometida. De ninguna manera —extendió las manos y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Ya es tarde —balbuceó ella, indefensa ante la odiosa fuerza de su atractivo y aquella cautivadora sonrisa.

—Hace poco me insinuaste que aún era temprano.

—Quisiera acostarme —replico Hermione, desesperada.

—Yo también —respondió Draco y ella replicó de inmediato:

—En mi cama, sola, Malfoy

—El vestido que llevas puesto es muy atrevido. Lo elegiste para despertar tentaciones. La mayoría de los hombres te exigirían que cumplieras lo que pareces prometer.

Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa. —Dentro de unos días, tendrás el derecho de exigírmelo —sostuvo su mirada con frialdad—. ¿Es qué no puedes esperar hasta entonces?

— ¿Vas a insistir en que lo haga?

Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para permanecer tranquila.

—Dudo mucho que pudiera detenerte, pero si, voy a insistir

— ¿Y me odiarás menos si lo hago dentro de dos noches? — dijo refiriéndose a la boda

—Tal vez no —dijo con un ademán desafiante—. ¡No creas que caeré en tus brazos como un dócil cordero!

—Más bien, lo harás como una fiera acorralada, ¿no es cierto?

¡Así que lo estaba divirtiendo! Sin pensarlo, trató de darle una bofetada, pero él la sujetó, apretándola con tanta fuerza, que la hizo estremecerse. Durante unos segundos, Hermione pensó que la golpearía, pero después él le cogió la otra mano y sujetándoselas juntas en la espalda, la obligó a acercarse hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron. No pudo hacer nada para evitar que apresara su boca. No pudo permanecer por mucho tiempo con los dientes apretados y al fin, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y suplicante, mientras Draco la besaba con seductora pasión.

Si lo había hecho como un castigo, había tenido éxito. Cuando la soltó, se sintió mareada.

—Recuerda esto —le dijo él con tono amenazante—. Si me golpeas, yo también lo haré.

Se le nublaron los ojos por las lágrimas y, sin decir una sola palabra, dio la vuelta y subió rapidamente por la escalera hasta su habitación. La puerta no tenía cerradura que pudiera impedir su entrada y se apoyó en ella, respirando con fuerza. Permaneció mucho tiempo allí, antes de irse a la cama. Sólo disminuyó su temor cuando ya casi amanecía, y al fin pudo quedarse dormida.

Dos días después…

La oficina del oficial del registro civil muggle, no tenía personalidad alguna y la voz del hombre, al pronunciar las palabras acostumbradas, estaban desprovistas de emoción.

Hermione se preguntó cuántas veces al día repetiría esas mismas frases. Tal vez las había memorizado y, lo más seguro, era que debía estar aburrido con un trabajo tan tedioso. El anillo de oro que Draco deslizó en su dedo, era ancho, y le pareció que se parecía a un grillete en miniatura.

Sólo estaban presentes los primos, la madre de Draco y Sophie. Reunidos en un salón dispuesto para recibir hasta cincuenta personas, los siete testigos parecían náufragos en una isla desierta. A pesar de lo informal del acto, Draco y Sophie habían insistido en que Hermione se vistiera adecuadamente para la ocasión, y ella, resignada, eligió un tradicional vestido de seda y encajes color crema, de sencillo diseño.

Él estaba cautivador, no había una palabra más adecuada para describirle. Desde los zapatos hasta el traje de corte impecable, tenía todas las características de un exitoso hombre de negocios, brindando una imagen de dinámica masculinidad y por supuesto de ex – tendencia hacia al lado oscuro.

En el restaurante Double Bay les hicieron muchas fotografías hasta el extremo de que Hermione empezó a sentirse mareada por los destellos de las luces. Había muchos invitados a los que fue presentada, uno por uno, por lo que, al terminar, la sonrisa cortés que logró dibujar en sus labios, se había convertido en una máscara. La comida fue deliciosa, cada plato era un exquisito complemento del que le había precedido y, mientras tanto, el champán fluía sin cesar.

No había duda de que era una alegre ocasión, un homenaje al matrimonio del hijo prodigo de la familia Malfoy.

Ellos constituían el centro de atención y Draco aparentó ser un atento esposo en todo momento. Nunca se alejó de su lado y si Hermione no hubiera sabido la verdad, se habría sentido cautivada por su sonrisa, por el frecuente contacto de una mano en su cintura. Pero sólo ella conocía, además de Sophie, el siniestro motivo que ocultaba en ese diabólico matrimonio.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó el momento de partir. Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por no demostrarlo y no soportaba saber que Draco se daba cuenta de su agitación. El cinismo que veía en sus ojos, era una burla a su deseo de huir, asegurándole, en silencio, que no podría hacerlo. Esa noche la poseería completamente, con su consentimiento o sin él.

Pocos minutos después Draco ponía en marcha el coche, conduciendo en silencio hasta llegar a la carretera que llevaba a _Point__Piper._

Aumentaba la tensión de Hermione, manifestándose como un dolor que comenzaba en el vientre y se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Hubo un momento en que pensó si sería preferible saltar del coche en movimiento, a sufrir las consecuencias de lo que le esperaba.

Después, recuperó la calma y se dijo que esas tonterías sólo servirían para demorar lo inevitable. Lo mejor era acabar con eso de una vez. No era la primera mujer que se encontraba en una situación semejante y sin duda, no sería la última.

Pronto llegaron a la casa y dejaron el coche dentro del garaje.

Al bajar del coche, cayó sobre el rostro de ella una gran cantidad de confeti y se pasó una mano por el pelo para tratar de quitarse los pequeños trozos de papel de colores.

—No te muevas —le ordenó Draco, inclinándose para quitarle los que le quedaban.

Su cercanía la dejó sin aliento y se quedó inmóvil, en silencio, mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta para eliminar los residuos de arroz que tenía en ella. Luego se la echó sobre el hombro, abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarla entrar.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de decir algo y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Bueno, ahora pretenderás lograr lo que deseas. —Draco la contempló, en silencio, durante varios segundos y después respondió con tono suave.

—Sí, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la violación, hay un arma más eficaz que se llama persuasión.

—Me imagino que piensas que nunca falla en ti.

—Si eres sensata lo aceptarás así; luchar sólo empeorará la situación.

—¿En dónde quieres hacerlo? ¿En mi cama, o en la tuya?

—Usaremos el dormitorio principal, que está al final del pasillo. Esta tarde Serafina ha cambiado toda tu ropa a esa habitación.

—¿Entro andando o me cogerás en brazos, como es la tradición?

—¿Qué prefieres? —preguntó con ironía.

—Lo que yo preferiría es salir de esta casa, pero eso es imposible, ¿no es cierto?

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y le sujetó la barbilla con una mano.

—Ya lo sabes.

Los ojos de Hermione lanzaron destellos de furia.

—Entonces, acabemos de una vez con esta farsa.

—¡Cuánto entusiasmo! —Se burló Draco—. ¿Tienes miedo de disfrutarlo?

—¡Nunca!

—¿Debo tomarlo como un reto?

Por un momento, se quedó sin saber qué contestarle.

—¡Te odio!

—Imagino que eso no es nada, comparado con lo que me llamarás antes de que termine la noche.

Se dijo que era una tonta y que si hubiera apelado a sus sentimientos más nobles, quizá la habría tratado con cierta ternura. Ahora ya era muy tarde. Casi como si leyera sus pensamientos, la cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—¡Bájame!

—Luego. Ya casi hemos llegado.

Abrió la puerta con una mano y una vez que entraron, la cerró con el pie.

¡Maldito! Ni siquiera se le había agitado la respiración. Pero no era de extrañar, pues en cada paso que daba, se adivinaba su extraordinaria condición física. En el momento en que la bajó, intentó escapar, pero el rubio la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros.

—Para —le advirtió con dureza—. Si no, te trataré como a la niña que eres.

—¡Te denunciaré por atacarme! —amenazó ella, furiosa.

—No me provoques.

—Me estoy esforzando para no hacerlo.

—Al contrario, tu comportamiento me resulta muy excitante, nadie nunca me había desafiado en estas situaciones —murmuró, mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

Le bajó la cremallera del vestido, dejándolo caer sobre la alfombra; se quedó sólo con la ropa interior y se sintió desnuda bajo su mirada. Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los suyos con una intensidad casi hipnótica, al tiempo que se quitaba el chaleco y después la corbata y la camisa.

Cuando comenzó .a desabrocharse el cinturón de los pantalones, ella sin pensarlo, le clavo las uñas en los brazos y se sintió satisfecha cuando le oyó ahogar un gemido de dolor.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba, ya que él la cogió del pelo y la hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Se quejó cuando sintió su boca en un pecho, besando su piel con tanta violencia, que el dolor pareció recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Él soltó su cabello y, sujetándole las manos, le quitó el sujetador, el resto de su ropa interior y los zapatos con la misma facilidad. Entonces, lentamente, el se desnudó por completo.

—No te sorprendas tanto —le dijo con terrible cinismo, mientras la atraía por completo.

Hermione comprendió que era una locura seguir luchando, pero lo último que haría sería rendirse. Despacio, posó la cabeza sobre su pecho, volviendo el rostro de modo que los labios rozaran su rizado vello y, actuando con gran cautela, volvió a morderle con fuerza. Él lanzó una maldición y ella sintió mucha alegría por un instante, pero entonces, Draco la derribó sobre la cama, sin consideración alguna, atrapándola con su cuerpo al ver que trataba de levantarse.

—Oh, no, pequeña gata salvaje. ¡Una pelea limpia es una cosa, pero la violencia física es otra!

—¿Y cómo llamas a lo que tú me has hecho? —gritó Hermione.

—Tú me has mordido primero.

—Quizá me quede una cicatriz el resto de mi vida —protestó indignada.

—Tuve mucho cuidado de no usar los dientes, aunque no hayas hecho tú lo mismo.

Observó el lugar donde le había mordido y se estremeció al ver la gran señal que le había hecho con los dientes.

—Te odio por lo que me estás haciendo —replicó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Entonces, ódiame —le espetó con frialdad—. La emoción no tendrá nada que ver con la concepción de nuestro hijo.

—¡Deja de torturarme!

—¿Tomar lo que se me ofrece de mala gana y no dar nada a cambio?

—¡Vete al infierno! —exclamó Hermione, temblorosa.

—Quizá, si te hago ir allí una vez, eso te enseñará que el placer es preferible al dolor.

—¡Ya me has hecho bastante daño!

—Entonces, deja de comportarte como una estupida hufflepuff

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Acostarme aquí e imaginar que el amante de mis sueños está tomando mi cuerpo?

—La realidad pronto te hará olvidar los sueños —le dijo Draco cuando tomó su boca de forma brutal y posesiva.

Comenzó a luchar, desesperada, encontrando en el temor una fuerza hasta ahora desconocida para ella. Logró liberar una mano y le golpeó en la espalda, en los hombros y en donde pudo. Al darse cuenta de que eso no le afectaba, usó las uñas y le arañó un costado.

—Pequeña gata salvaje —gruñó.

El rubio le atrapó los muslos con sus piernas, lo cual le impidió a Hermione hacer el menor movimiento.

—Te odio, te odio, ¿me oyes?

—Entonces, te daré motivo para odiarme.

Despacio, de forma deliberada, comenzó a acariciar los contornos de su cuerpo hasta que ella, gimiendo, le suplicó que se detuviera. Nada de lo que decía le hizo detenerse y su boca descendió hasta un seno para acariciarlo, pasando después al otro.

Cuando Hermione pensó que ya no podría soportar más, lanzó un gemido de angustia por la sensual intimidad de las caricias que le prodigaba Draco y empezó a suplicarle que la dejara.

Su cuerpo ardía mientras la recorrían unas sensaciones que le impedían pensar, perdida en un mundo de sensualidad que no tenía fin.

Su boca cubrió la de ella, ahogando el grito que intentó lanzar al sentir que la poseía, haciéndole experimentar una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba, y el lento regreso a la normalidad, provocó una amplia gama de emociones, todas desagradables. Lo peor de todo era que estaba llena de resentimiento porque la había despertado a su propia sensualidad.

Con amargura, pensó que Draco se había asegurado de ello, conteniendo su placer sexual para despertar el de ella y nunca podría perdonarle ese violento y cruel ataque.

—Te odio.

—Pobre Granger —se burló, mientras su boca buscaba un punto sensible de su cuello.

Las manos que la habían sujetado con fuerza unos minutos antes, se aflojaron de pronto.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó ella con frialdad.

—Por ahora sí.

¿Con qué frecuencia pensaba hacerla víctima de esa violencia física? ¡Si pretendía hacerlo todas las noches, dudaba que pudiera soportarlo!

Hermione se levantó y fue al baño. Abrió los grifos de la bañera y vertió un poco de perfume, sumergiéndose después en el tibio líquido. Se sintió tan tranquila y relajada, que cedió a la tentación de cerrar los ojos.

—¡pequeña tonta!

Esas duras palabras la obligaron a despertar, al mismo tiempo que unas manos fuertes la sujetaban, haciéndola salir del agua.

—¿Qué demonios tratabas de hacer? —preguntó Draco con dureza, mientras cogía una toalla y la envolvía en ella.

—_No_pretendía ahogarme —replicó, temblorosa, mordiéndose los labios por la fuerza con que la estaba secando—. ¿Tienes que ser tan brusco?

—Me gustaría golpearte, sabes.

—Por favor, no Malfoy —sin poder contenerse, comenzó a temblar e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos, pero no lloraría, era una Gryffindor

Su brusquedad la hizo ruborizarse aún más cuando él lequitó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo. Ella trató de taparse el pecho con los brazos defendiéndose de su descarada mirada.

Con lentitud, Draco le cogió las manos, obligándola a separar los brazos.

Reuniendo toda la agilidad que pudo, Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró.

—¿Satisfecho? ¿O piensas abusar de mí de nuevo? —Por un instante, pensó que la iba a castigar y trató de controlar el temblor de todo su cuerpo.

—Ve a acostarte —la dijo con sequedad. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que debería obedecerle, pero no quería rendirse todavía. Además, deseaba terminar de arreglarse.

—Lo haré cuando esté lista. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de salir de aquí? ¿O es que no voy a gozar de mi intimidad en ningún momento? —le dijo lanzándole una fría mirada.

Draco no contestó y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Hermione sacó las cosas que necesitaba y terminó de arreglarse.

Una vez en el dormitorio, se coloco ropa interior y comenzó a buscar su camisón, abriendo y cerrando cajones. ¡En dónde demonios lo habría puesto Serafina!

—¿Buscas algo?

—Mi camisón —contestó, cortante.

Hermione al mirar hacia el espejo, vio su sonrisa burlona reflejada allí.

—¡Quizá estés acostumbrado a dormir desnudo, pero yo no!

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, abrió los dos cajones que le quedaban por mirar y al fin lo encontró y se lo puso, consciente de que él estaba observando todo lo que hacía.

—Ya es un poco tarde para tanto pudor ¿no te parece?

Comprendió que tendría que andar hasta la enorme cama y deslizarse bajo las sábanas. Le pareció que hacer eso era aceptar su presencia y vaciló. Al mirarle y ver la expresión en sus ojos, espetó:

—¡No me mires así!

—¿Cómo quieres que te mire? —preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona—. Eres muy hermosa.

—No me siento hermosa —contestó sin darse cuenta en lo que decía, cautivada, le observó acercarse a ella, lentamente.

Draco le sujetó la barbilla y la hizo levantar la cara.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione?

—¿Necesita tu orgullo que te lo diga? ¿Se supone que debo estremecerme y decirte que has estado maravilloso?

Se encontraba tan furiosa, que su comportamiento casi rayaba en histeria.

—Te odio ¿me comprendes? Nunca me he sentido tan desgraciada, tan humillada, tan...

Se detuvo, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas y él añadió con tranquilidad:

—¿Poseída? ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? ¿Un tierno cortejo después de luchar como una gata salvaje?

—¡Tu comportamiento ha sido el de un... animal!

—¿De verdad? —Su voz adquirió un tono acerado—. Pues debes sentirte dichosa de que haya logrado controlar mi temperamento.

La verdad que había en sus palabras, era algo que se negaba a reconocer y, de repente, se sintió muy cansada.

—Quiero dormir.

Sin decirle una palabra, Draco la cogió rodeo por la cintura y la acompaño hasta la cama. Sintió una extraña ternura en su gesto, cuando la cubrió con la sábana, luego él rodeo la cama para acostarse a su lado.

Apagó la luz y cuando ella se dio cuenta, por su respiración pausada, de que estaba profundamente dormido, se permitió llorar. Dejó fluir las lágrimas por sus mejillas, empapando la almohada, hasta que se quedó dormida, presa del agotamiento.

Horas más tarde, se movió, intranquila, aún adormecida, hasta que recordó dónde estaba y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la suave luz del amanecer, que apenas se filtraba a través de las cortinas.

Al intentar moverse, se dio cuenta de que la detenía algo y vio el brazo que descansaba sobre su cintura. Volviéndose lentamente, encontró la mirada de su marido.

—Vaya, al fin te has despertado, siempre creí que eras muy madrugadora

Quizá, inconscientemente, había buscado el calor de su cuerpo durante la noche o Draco la había acercado hacia sí. Pero tenía muy clara una cosa: no podía permanecer allí.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete. ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa por levantarte?

Draco se incorporó y se apoyó sobre un codo y, alzando una mano, le acarició el pelo. Después, le recorrió la cara con los dedos, luego los deslizó por el cuello hasta apartar el delicado encaje de su camisón de seda para acariciarla.

—¡No! —protestó, antes que la besara.

—Quítate este maldito camisón —gruñó él. Al ver el movimiento negativo que hacía con la cabeza añadió, sonriendo sarcástico:

—_No_quisiera tener que arrancártelo.

—Tú me lo has pagado Malfoy —

Sin decir una palabra, rasgó el camisón de arriba abajo.

—¡Eres tan despreciable! — Hermione se cubrió el pecho con las manos, aunque no era necesario, llevaba puesta ropa interior… pero él se las retiró y se quedó observándola.

Con calma, fue estudiando las magulladuras que tenía e inclinando la cabeza, besó cada una de ellas.

Su boca fue descendiendo cada vez más, rozando la sedosa piel, mientras acariciaba con provocativa sensualidad las marcas que él mismo le había hecho.

Hermione lanzó una exclamación de furia cuando él intentó hacerle algo que ella consideró depravado y comenzó a luchar, maldiciéndose por haber aceptado sus caricias.

—¡No lo hagas! —exclamó, comenzando a gemir, suplicándole que se detuviera.

Por un instante pensó que no le haría caso, hasta que después, con lentitud, él alzó la cabeza y la miró con frialdad.

—¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar un grado infinito de placer sensual?

—¿No querrás decir mejor de degradación lujuriosa con un deje de violación?

—Sólo una inocente protestaría con tanta vehemencia —le dijo, con ojos brillantes de irónica diversión.

—¿Con qué frecuencia tendré que soportar este... —le resultaba imposible encontrar la palabra— este abuso? Él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ahora eres mi esposa —le previno.

—¿De qué otra forma lo llamarías? —le retó.

Draco observó su expresión furiosa durante varios segundos y después, buscó con su boca uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo con la lengua. Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y, entonces, le cogió del pelo, intentando apartarle. Le golpeó en los hombros, con los puños cerrados y al no tener éxito, volvió a tirarle del pelo con fuerza.

—¡Basta... por favor! —susurró con angustia, sollozando hasta que la besó enmudeciéndola.

Después, él movió su cuerpo para aprisionarla, obligándola a separar los muslos y, aunque ella luchó, logró su objetivo.

En esta ocasión, sus labios la fueron excitando lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, saboreando la cálida boca, explorando.

Poco a poco fue cediendo su resistencia y, sin que él se lo pidiera, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Draco y pronto sintió todo el cuerpo envuelto en un calor que hacía que la sangre le corriera por las venas como si fuera lava candente.

Despacio, Hermione se movió con infinita ternura, hasta quedar envuelta en su posesión, alcanzando un éxtasis sensual tan intenso, que gritó su nombre una y otra vez.

Después, se quedó acostada, inerte, sin poder hablar. En las sensuales caricias de Draco, había perdido el pudor y esa realidad la embargaba de amarga vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible odiar y despreciar a alguien y, al mismo tiempo, reaccionar así a sus caricias? Eso no tenía sentido.

—Levántate —le dijo Draco con suavidad—. Tenemos una hora para ducharnos, desayunar y coger el avión muggle

— Ni que existiera un avión mágico, ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—A la Costa Dorada de Queensland. Está a menos de una hora y, en esta época del año, el calor debe ser agradable.

—¿Por qué? —insistió.

Él frunció el ceño y se endureció la expresión de su rostro.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí.

Ante la alternativa que le sugería, Hermione salió con rapidez de la cama y al oírle reír, se sintió tan furiosa que cogió la almohada y se la tiró.

Él la atrapó con facilidad y después se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia ella, riendo.

—¿Entonces, quieres jugar?

Hermione corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, tratando de refugiarse. Respirando agitada, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella temerosa de que en cualquier momento, la abriera él de un empujón.

Pero no lo hizo y después de unos minutos de intranquilidad, se metió bajo la ducha y se sintió aliviada por el momento. 

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no mostrar su sorpresa cuando Draco la condujo hacia un lujoso avión particular que estaba en una pista, lejos de la terminal principal de pasajeros.

Era un símbolo de riqueza; ningún hombre podía lograr tanto éxito sin tener una gran agudeza comercial. Era millonario en todos los mundos existentes sin duda

Draco Malfoy tenía todo eso, además de otras cualidades personales, pensó cansada mientras el avión se elevaba.

Bueno, no lo tenía todo. Tenía una mujer y deseaba un hijo. Era una consecuencia lógica que, con el tiempo, se convertiría en realidad, a menos que ella tuviera el cuidado de evitarlo, tomando algún anticonceptivo, o realizando algún conjuro… claro, si Draco le devolvía la varita.

Pero ¿con qué fin? Si llegaba a tener un hijo y éste era varón, quizá Draco fuera más magnánimo e incluso la dejara en libertad.

—Estás muy callada —exclamó Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No soy una persona muy comunicativa.

—Ah, sí, eres Granger, la chica consagrada a sus estudios, con poco tiempo para la vida social, como siempre.

—Oh, estoy segura de que conoces los más insignificantes detalles sobre mí —contestó con frialdad—. No dudo de que Sophie te habrá mantenido bien informado.

—¿Te molesta eso?

—Me resulta insoportable. —Seguramente tendrás un historial en el que aparecen las veces que he visitado al medico, una relación de mis logros académicos, con quién he salido y todo eso. ¿No tengo secretos para ti?

—No dejes que eso te preocupe Granger

—¡Pero me molesta! —replicó con violencia.

Draco la sorprendió, inclinándose para darle un beso.

—Olvídate de eso.

Después, ella permaneció en silencio y no volvió a hablar durante el viaje.

En la terminal del aeropuerto de Coolangatha estaba esperándoles un coche alquilado con chofer claro.

La Costa Dorada parecía un paraíso tropical, con aguas azules y transparentes que rompían sus olas en las hermosas playas. El apartamento de ellos estaba situado en el último piso de un lujoso edificio, frente al mar. Disfrutaban de una hermosa vista. Era grande, con tres dormitorios, dos baños, un espacioso salón, comedor independiente y una moderna cocina y una pequeña habitación de servicio. Los muebles eran de madera y el efecto general de la decoración era de sobria elegancia.

—Es precioso —murmuró Hermione con sinceridad.

—Mi madre casi no lo utiliza —le informó Draco.

—¿Y, mientras tanto, permanece vacío? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

Había una gran ironía en la sonrisa de Draco.

—No siempre resulta sencillo conseguir buenos inquilinos a corto plazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

—Dos días, tengo que regresar a Sydney para una cita el lunes por la tarde y aquí no hay comunicación con el mundo mágico

—El engranaje de la maquinaria de los grandes negocios —comentó ella con sarcasmo.

—Sí, me roban mucho tiempo.

—Quisiera que te robaran más.

—Cuanto menos nos veamos mejor

—Mi única esperanza es quedarme embarazada lo antes posible para que me dejes tranquila.

Él la cogió de la barbilla, obligándola a volver la cabeza.

—Las pruebas de laboratorio demostraron que eres una joven saludable y fértil. No tenemos que esperar mucho tiempo.

Por un instante, se negó a creer lo que oía y, de repente, recordó una serie de extraños acontecimientos. Cuando visitó al ginecólogo a principios del año, Sophie insistió en que consultara a un especialista, en vez de a su médico habitual.

—ay no!—susurró Hermione, furiosa—. ¿Ya lo estabas planeando desde entonces?

Su mirada era dura y cruel.

—Sólo ha sido cuestión de tiempo.

—Así que, con sangre fría, te aseguraste de todo bien, antes de dar un paso en falso.

Le costaba trabajo hablar por la furia que la consumía.

—Ya había gastado una generosa cantidad de dinero y sólo trataba de asegurarme de que recibiría algo a cambio.

—¡Eres un ser despreciable!

Hermione le habló con claridad y la mirada que le dirigió estaba cargada de odio.

—¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para no haber comprobado todos los detalles? —le preguntó Draco, cortante.

—Merecerías que hubiera tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar la concepción.

—Dudo mucho que tengas esa oportunidad —contestó con voz desdeñosa—. Estos próximos días son especialmente... importantes ¿los llamamos así?

Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y, por un instante, casi no pudo respirar por la sorpresa. Pero de pronto, sin poder dominarse y sin pensarlo, le dio una bofetada.

Deseo correr y esconderse, pero sabía que sería inútil tratar de ocultarse de él.

—Conocías todos los hechos antes de nuestro matrimonio —le recordó Draco con peligrosa tranquilidad—. ¿Por qué muestras tanta furia ahora?

Quiso gritar, dominada por una rabia impotente, que era porque todo eso era demasiado: ¡él mismo, esa farsa de matrimonio, todo! Su actitud era retadora, pero mezclada al mismo tiempo con una terrible sensación de temor. Él estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para desquitarse y no tenía la menor duda en cuanto a la forma en que lo haría.

Después de un largo silencio; le ordenó:

—Ve a cambiarte.

Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, interrogante.

—Vamos a salir el resto del día —sonrió con ironía—. A menos que prefieras quedarte aquí.

Estaba bien claro lo que quería insinuarle y no fue necesario que se lo dijera dos veces.

El día, apesar de todo, fue muy agradable; Draco le mostró los atractivos turísticos y después de una exquisita comida en un pintoresco restaurante desde el que se contemplaba el puerto, cogieron un barco para recorrer el río Nerang y sus canales.

Aún les quedó tiempo para pasear por el centro de la ciudad, antes de regresar al apartamento. Al llegar, Hermione le expresó su deseo de nadar en la piscina cubierta, que se encontraba en la planta baja.

Se cambió con rapidez, se puso encima del bikini una bata corta, cogió una toalla y salió al salón.

—Creo que iré contigo —murmuró Draco, mientras sus ojos recorrían las torneadas piernas de Hermione.

—¿Qué podría ocurrirme?

—Eres mi mujer —le dijo con toda calma—. Como tal, debo protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué? —Inquirió con incredulidad—. ¿De algunos lindos vecinos que estén nadando en la piscina? — Él sonrió, sin alegría.

—Soy un hombre influyente y, debido a mis intereses, resulto muy atractivo para la prensa magica y la muggle claro —comentó sosteniendo la mirada de ella de forma implacable—. Las fotografías de nuestra boda han salido en el Profeta.

—¡¿Qué? Ay no, ni Harry, ni Ron… Ron! Su familia— Hermione comenzó a sentirse muy mal— ¿ Por que no me avisaste?

— Yo no lo sabía, Granger solo quiero decirte que hay algunos oportunistas a quienes les encanta irritarme.

—Creo que estás equivocado. Estamos en Australia, en todo caso Inglaterra, no en Estados Unidos.

—Nos encontramos en un mundo de creciente violencia, incluso aquí.

—¿Y debido a mi nueva situación, dentro del clan de los Malfoy, puedo ser víctima de un atentado? —preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo.

—No básicamente, pero imagina el gusto que le daría a la prensa hacerte fotografías mientras te diviertes en la piscina con unos jóvenes desconocidos, sin que yo esté presente. Sobre todo, cuando nos encontramos de luna de miel.

—No soy la clase de mujer que se divierte con desconocidos, como sugieres.

—Quizá no te des cuenta de lo que sucede hasta que sea muy tarde —comentó él con cinismo.

Hermione suspiró hondo y después le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

—No me siento inclinada a serte fiel incondicionalmente. — La miró con ironía y diversión.

—Espera a que me cambie.

Ya no fue lo mismo para ella; la media hora que había esperado pasar a solas estuvo dominada por la presencia de Draco. El simple hecho de que estuviera allí, la molestaba, a pesar de lo que él le había advertido.

Había otros vecinos en la piscina y no vio por ninguna parte ninguna cámara.

Cenaron en un elegante restaurante y después asistieron a un espectáculo en un centro nocturno cercano. Hermione tuvo especial cuidado con su aspecto, eligiendo un traje pantalón, de corte elegante y confeccionado en seda negra.

Todo ello, junto con los zapatos negros de tacón y una cadena _de_oro que rodeaba su cuello, a juego con una pulsera hizo qué llamara la atención más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Paseaban en silencio, de regreso al edificio de apartamentos y, una vez en el ascensor, Hermione mantuvo la mirada fija en las puertas, deseando que se abrieran antes de que él se diera cuenta de la extraña sensación que la recorría. Incluso respiraba agitada.

Una vez que entraron en el apartamento, se dirigió hacia los grandes ventanales del salón y se quedó allí, contemplando la vista. El río parecía una cinta de plata bajo el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Draco no se había molestado en encender la luz y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba parado detrás de ella.

—¡Todo parece tan tranquilo!

Había una extraña nota melancólica en la voz de Hermione y sintió su aliento cálido en la sien, cuando él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La rodeó con sus brazos, luego, una de sus manos descendió hasta el vientre de Hermione, mientras la otra alcanzaba la cálida suavidad de una de sus piernas

Experimentó una deliciosa sensación de placer cuando su boca rozó la curva delicada del cuello, utilizando la lengua como un instrumento sensual que se movió con lentitud, excitándola, hasta alcanzar la nuca.

Los dedos de Draco recorrieron su vientre, despertando una multitud de sensaciones en el interior de ella y tuvo que contener el aliento cuando él volvió a acariciarla

Su mente le exigía que le pidiera detenerse, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, convirtiéndose en el anhelante receptor de aquel suplicio, el cual se llenaba de vida ante ese contacto.

Cerró los ojos y trató de terminar el conflicto de sus contradictorias emociones, hasta que, lanzando un suspiro, se dejó dominar por los sentidos, disfrutando sus caricias y despertando un ardiente y feroz apetito que pedía ser satisfecho.

La ropa que les cubría dejó de ser una barrera y apenas se dio cuenta de que la cogía en brazos y la besaba.

Dominada por el deseo, ya nada le importaba, por lo que la necesidad de complacerle del mismo modo que él lo estaba haciendo, rompió todas las barreras de sus inhibiciones.

Primero, le acarició con timidez, pero poco a poco se fue mostrando atrevida bajo su dirección, provocando una mutua excitación tan exquisita que fue ella muy pronto quien suplicaba y complacía todos sus deseos, y hacía que cada parte de su febril cuerpo clamara porque la poseyera.

Hicieron el amor de una forma tan apasionada que lograron alcanzar alturas insospechadas de placer. Pero unida a este apasionamiento, había una increíble belleza, la alegría de dos espíritus en perfecta armonía.

Después Hermione se quedo dormida, e incluso, cuando Draco logro dormirse la tenía abrazada en un gesto posesivo.

Despertó al sentir el contacto de los labios que la recorrían y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada apasionada de su marido a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Buenos días —dijo él con suavidad.

Al verle, se**sonrojó** y le temblaron los labios, sin poder ocultar lo indefensa que se sentía ante él. El saber que era el mismo Malfoy del colegio, que todo estaba regido por contrato la hacia sentir furiosa pero al mismo tiempo no lograba comprender el cambio de actitud en él… Hermione sabía que si hubiese querido, Draco podría haber sido mucho más violento e insensible

—No tienes por qué ponerte así —le dijo él con voz dura.

Le dolía el cuerpo y a pesar de que estaba acostada en la cama, era consciente del esfuerzo físico realizado por sus demandas excesivas.

—Hermione...

Por un instante pensó que iba a obligarla a mirarle y no podía atreverse a desnudar su alma ante él.

Se movió hacia el borde de la cama, pensando que en cualquier momento la detendría, pero, por fortuna, la permitió escapar.

El baño la calmó y, después de secarse y maquillarse, regresó al dormitorio y descubrió que Draco también se había bañado y estaba terminando de vestirse.

Cruzó la habitación, cogió ropa interior limpia, un vestido y se arregló en pocos minutos.

—¿Desayunamos aquí o quieres salir?

Hermione dejó de cepillarse el pelo y respondió con voz algo tímida muy poco común en ella:

—¿Podemos salir?

Fueron a un pequeño café francés, especializado en desayunos continentales y lo tomaron fuera, en una de las mesas cubiertas con sombrillas de colores.

Hermione decidió visitar Sea World y el Parque Andalucía, ya que lo primero implicaba encontrarse rodeados por una multitud de turistas y prefería estar a solas con él.

Después de un día agradable y tranquilo, regresaron al apartamento para cambiarse de ropa e irse a cenar a un restaurante cercano.

Hermione permitió durante la cena que Draco llenara varias veces su copa con un excelente vino blanco, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco mareada y la ayudó a calmar, el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, invadiendo las profundidades del corazón.

—Vayámonos.

Hermione observó a Draco y no pudo evitar que en sus ojos se reflejara una ligera inquietud. Él la cogió del brazo y salieron del restaurante, de vuelta al apartamento.

Una vez allí, ella se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, demasiado débil para encontrar una excusa para demorar lo inevitable. Oyó que Draco cerraba la puerta del apartamento y después apagaba las luces, dejando encendida sólo la pequeña lámpara que había junto a la cama.

Hermione se quedó de pie mirando las sábanas, muy cansada para comenzar a desnudarse.

La mano que sintió sobre su hombro le hizo experimentar una rara sensación y no protestó cuando la obligó a volverse para que le mirara.

—Estoy cansada. — dijo rapidamente

—Y asustada —le dijo él en voz baja, haciéndola levantar la cabeza.

Con lentitud, él le bajó la cremallera del vestido y se lo quitó.

—No, por favor, hoy no —le pidió con voz temblorosa.

—¿No, qué?—preguntó él riendo suavemente. A pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía hablar hasta que al fin lo logro.

—No acostarme con tigo, creo que no podré soportarlo.

—Entonces, dame un beso y te acostaré.

¿Podría confiar en él? Claro que no, pero ¿tenía importancia? Estaba cansada y no tenía ni la fuerza ni el deseo de oponérsele.

Despacio, irguió la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de Draco. En ese instante, él volvió a besarla con suavidad e infinita ternura.

Dos lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Hermione y Draco dejó escapar una maldición, antes de hacerlas desaparecer con sus dedos.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió que la cogía en brazos y la echaba en cama. La cubrió con las sábanas y ella hundió el rostro en la almohada sin darse cuenta de que Draco se había acercado a la ventana. Permaneció allí, contemplando la oscuridad, mucho rato y ella quedó dormida.

Su regreso a Sydney provocó un inesperado interés y Hermione observó, extrañada, que al llegar al aeropuerto, les hacían fotografías y los periodistas les acosaban haciéndoles preguntas sin cesar. ¿ Como nunca supo que la familia Malfoy era ligeramente conocida por la prensa muggle? — Se pregunto Hermione— Al no ser que sucediese solo en Australia…

—¿Cuál será su postura esta tarde, señor Malfoy?

—Eso se sabrá en la junta.

—Pero ya tendrá un punto de vista definido ¿no es cierto?—insistió un periodista.

—No es conveniente que lo diga ahora —contestó Draco con voz tranquila, mientras cogía a Hermione del brazo y se dirigían a la salida.

—Sólo llevan casados unos días. ¿Ha interrumpido su luna de miel? ¿Qué piensa su mujer sobre este último acontecimiento?

—Saben que me niego a discutir mi vida privada con la prensa -respondió Draco cortante.

Entonces el periodista se volvió a Hermione.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿con qué palabras podría usted describir a su marido?

¡Oh, Dios!, su instinto le advertía que, si fallaba, quedaría hecha trizas.

—Abrumador —le respondió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora.

**No es el mejor capitulo del mundo pero hice lo que pude siendo la 1 am ajja mañana al colegio, bueno, en realidad hoy**

**Gracias por los reviews y si no les gusta haganmelo saber tambien **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Hasta hace unas horas estaba viendo Harry Potter y la cámara de los Secretos en TNT, es tan Dramione 3 jajaja… me parece que vi mi versión de la película.

Les aviso que cambie el Rated de la historia porque no sabia que significaba, y ahora que lo busque en Wikipedia… lo cambie a M dadas las condiciones de mi fic

Vieron el triller de "The Hunger Games" fue increíble y Katniss esta muy bien representada por una actriz nominada al oscar… Gale interpretado por Liam H. también me parece genial y Peta no me importa porque no me gusta su personaje, no leí Sinsajo porque no quiero que la historia acabe pero lo mas probable es que Catnip se quede con Peta y yo quiero que se quede con Gale… siempre me pasa lo mismo con las parejas! Voy en contra de la corriente

Ahora…

Miss Gold Silver & morena15 Que bueno que les haya gustado, sigan leyendo!

aihin Gracias por siempre dejar reviews!, y claro que nunca pueden faltar las peleas de Draco y Hermione, son divertidas

ISYLU Es verdad Draco a veces da mucha rabia, ron respecto a Harry & Ron dentro de poco Malfoy le va a permitir a Hermione ir a visitarlos, a ver que pasa ( todavía no lo se ) jajaja Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews

Lorena Te hizo llorar? Ajajaj no era la intención… pero que bueno que te haya causado alguna reacción emocional(? Gracias por leer

Oomistakarl No quería tardar mucho con la boda, ahora empieza lo interesante! Jajaj Gracias por siempre estar leyendo, amo tus reviews

No se si me estoy adelantando a los hechos pero quiero decirles que odio las historias que son tan hermosas y que en el capitulo final las separan, como "Cambiando el pasado" fue la historia mas hermosa que leí, cuando caí en la cuenta casi al final del ultimo capitulo que no acababan juntos, pensé que fue una perdida de tiempo haberla leído era tan hermosa que por hacerla mas realista la hicieron cruel!... MI HISTORIA TERMINA FELIZ!

Disclaimers: Todas las cosas re reconocen, tanto escenarios como personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Si fueran míos ni Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, ni absolutamente nadie excepto Tom R. hubiese muerto, Hermione acabaría con Draco y el personaje de Ronald seria más interesante…

Luego de tantas criticas a Rowling quiero decirle que la amo y gracias por haberme cambiado LITERALMENTE la vida

Capitulo 7

Las luces de las cámaras la cegaron momentáneamente y, cuando lograron salir fuera, Spiros estaba esperándoles con el coche y colas maletas que llevaba Draco.

Unos minutos más tarde, el coche se alejaba del aeropuerto, internándose en la ciudad.

—¿Cómo estaba la costa? —preguntó Spiros.

—No te interesa —contestó Draco.

— Que educado… — murmuro Hermione para sus adentros. Se las ingenió para ocultar sus pensamientos y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla.

La mansión de _Point__Piper_no había cambiado, Hermione creyó que una vez casados se mudarían al mundo mágico, sin embargo Draco no había mencionado nada desde la boda.

Una vez adentro, el ama de llaves dijo que les había preparado algo de comer y se alejó hacia la cocina, mientras Spiros subía el equipaje.

Draco miró a su esposa un momento y le dijo:

—Tengo que atender asuntos importantes. Pídele a Serafina que me prepare un café.

«Acabamos de llegar y ya esta hablando del trabajo», se dijo Hermione. Como esposa, su lugar debía estar en el dormitorio y siendo su compañera adecuada en los acontecimientos sociales; Que ironía porque ella nunca sería eso

Encogió los hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Subiré a abrir las maletas.

Comieron algo y tan pronto terminaron, Draco, que durante toda la comida se había mostrado muy preocupado, le dijo que tendría que salir

Cuando se fue y, viendo el mal tiempo que imperaba, Hermione decidió pasar la tarde escribiendo cartas, a sus padres. Había pensado en escribirle a Harry pero no le pareció adecuado, cuando tuviera tiempo ( y aunque no quisiera ) iría a visitar a sus amigos, contarles la verdad, y, afrontar la mas probable y grande discusión de sus vidas. Se sobresaltó al oír que llamaban a la puerta, levantó la cabeza y vio entrar a Serafina, con gesto preocupado.

—Ha habido un accidente...El señor Malfoy…—dijo jadeante e intentando hablar lo más rápido posible—. Spiros ya tiene el coche preparado.

Hermione sintió que un frío interno le recorría la espalda.

—¿Está herido?

Serafina movió la cabeza desconsolada.

—No puedo decírselo, lo ignoro.

—¿Cómo ha sucedido?

¡Oh, Dios! ¿estaría muriéndose?

—Spiros ha recibido una llamada telefónica hace unos instantes y no le han dado detalles. Lo siento.

—Iré por mi abrigo —le dijo Hermione. Subió a su habitación, se puso los zapatos y el abrigo, cogió un bolso y corrió hacia el coche que la esperaba

Al llegar al hospital de la ciudad, Hermione se estremeció mientras la conducían por un largo pasillo hasta la sala de espera. Geor se volvió cuando entró y se acercó a ella.

—Está en el quirófano y, por lo menos, queda todavía una hora antes de que sepamos si la operación ha tenido éxito.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

Su voz parecía calmada, pero no era así. ¡En ese momento, ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía!

Los rasgos del primo de Draco se ensombrecieron por la ira.

—Un loco armado entró esta tarde en la sala de reuniones. Los testigos dicen que disparó al azar y dos balas hirieron a Draco —le informó.

Hermione gimió en silencio.

—¿En dónde?

—En el hombro y el pecho. Yo no estaba allí, de ser así hubiese realizado algún conjuro; Pero ya es tarde, es una herida de superficie muggle y no puedo hacer nada, no ahora.

De pronto, sintió la necesidad de sentarse.

—Están operándole dos de los mejores cirujanos de la ciudad. Me han asegurado que tiene posibilidades de salvarse.

—Dependerá de la gravedad de las heridas.

No se había dado cuenta de que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, hasta que vio como el asentía.

La hora siguiente pareció transcurrir con desesperante lentitud. Georgius le trajo café y Hermione bebió unos sorbos, sin percibir su sabor; charló con él, pero después, no pudo recordar lo que habían hablado. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había mirado el reloj que estaba en la pared, frente a ella.

Siguieron pasando las horas y, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono o aparecía una enfermera, levantaba la mirada, ansiosa. Al fin se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, salió un médico alto, vestido con ropa de operar y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Hermione vio que Georgius se acercaba al hombre y se levantó, temerosa y expectante.

—El señor Malfoy está en la sala de recuperación. Hemos logrado extraerle las dos balas. Una ha dañado el hueso de la parte superior del brazo, cerca del hombro. La otra entró en el pecho, formando un ángulo, pero, por fortuna, la lesión no ha sido tan grave como creíamos.

—Entonces, ¿está fuera de peligro? — El médico asintió con la cabeza.

—Necesita recuperarse de la operación, pero puedo asegurarles que, después de una temporada de convalecencia, no le quedarán secuelas.

Luego se detuvo, mirando primero a Hermione y después a Geor.

—Como medida preventiva, esta noche el señor Malfoy se quedará en la sala de cuidados intensivos.

—¿Podemos verlo?

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó el cirujano, frunciendo el ceño—. Le mantendremos dormido con sedantes y dudo mucho de que se dé cuenta de su presencia. Si insisten, haré los arreglos necesarios para que la enfermera les permita pasar unos minutos. ¿Les parece bien a las ocho?

Hermione parecía haber perdido el habla y no protestó cuando Georgius la llevó hasta el ascensor y después al coche.

Lo arrancó y salieron del aparcamiento del hospital.

—Iremos a _Double__Bay__ —_comentó —. Allí podremos comer algo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que se refería al restaurante y después, apenas probó bocado, sin siquiera saber qué era lo que se llevaba a la boca.

El primo de Draco hizo varias llamadas telefónicas. Ella no supo con quién había hablado, aunque resultaba obvio que Narcisa estaría esperando las noticias. Llamó también a Spiros.

Eran las ocho en punto cuando siguieron a la enfermera que los llevó hasta la habitación donde estaba Draco.

Por un momento, los horrorizados ojos de Hermione no pudieron relacionar al chico que vio, extrañamente tranquilo y lleno de tubos y cables por todas partes, con Malfoy. Parecía tan inmóvil, sus rasgos pálidos y sin expresión... casi sin vida. Era como si se tratara de otra persona, pensó aturdida, mientras salía de la habitación.

—Hablaré con los médicos mañana a primera hora y después te llamaré por teléfono, ¿te parece bien, Hermione?

La preocupación que sentía por ella, casi la hizo llorar y no pudo contestarle.

—Ya oíste al cirujano —continuó Georgius—. No debemos preocuparnos. Mañana, Draco ya se habrá recuperado de los efectos de la anestesia.

Calló unos instantes y luego comentó bromeando:

—Conociendo a mi primo, como lo conozco, pronto se convertirá en el paciente más insoportable que haya tenido este hospital en mucho tiempo. Estarán tan ansiosos por librarse de él, que harán todo lo posible porque se recupere.

Ella permaneció mirando con fijeza por la ventanilla, observando la lluvia de otoño, interrumpida por ráfagas de aire que soplaban a ratos.

—¿Han detenido al que le disparó?

—Sí.

El coche cruzó la verja de la entrada de la casa de Draco y se detuvo ante la puerta principal.

Hermione se volvió hacia Georgius y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

Él pareció vacilar y contestó:

—¿Quien sabe? Pueden existir muchos motivos: en este momento Draco está mezclado en varios asuntos conflictivos. No tengo duda alguna de que se descubrirán sus causas.

Hermione se estremeció sin darse cuenta. El poder siempre estaba presente en los asuntos de la familia Malfoy. Sus grandes riquezas siempre aumentaban.

—Gracias por tu apoyo —le dijo con sinceridad, sonriéndole débilmente al abrirle la puerta del coche—. Llámame mañana por la mañana, buenas noches.

Una vez dentro Hermione rechazo la cena y subió las escaleras.

El dormitorio parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero le resultaba, difícil reconocerlo sin la presencia de Draco. Avanzó hasta la cama y retiró la colcha, dirigiéndose después al baño. Se sentía inexplicablemente triste, pero, en ese instante, no quería pensar en lo que eso implicaba. Una ducha tibia la ayudaría a sacar parte de la tensión que la agobiaba y así, lograría dormir. Al menos, eso esperaba

Diez minutos más tarde, se deslizó entre las sábanas de la cama _y_apagó la luz, deseando que le llegara pronto el sueño para que desvaneciera el torbellino de emociones que experimentaba.

Sentía vacío el espacio que ocupaba Draco en la cama, como si éste se burlara de su soledad. Se cambió de posición varias veces, pero todo fue igual. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? No podía ser sólo la conmoción que le había producido el atentado contra Draco. Cansada de dar vueltas se levantó; cogió una bata y se la puso. Quizá, si tomaba leche caliente, podría calmarse; el café sólo la mantendría despierta, se dijo mientras bajaba a la cocina. Encontró un recipiente para calentar la leche y lo colocó sobre el fogón.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que casi era la una de la mañana. Cuando la leche estuvo caliente, la bebió a pequeños sorbos.

No tenía sueño y, con un suspiro, se dirigió al salón, cogió una revista, y se puso a hojearla en uno de los sillones.

—¡Señora Malfoy! ¡Hermione!

Sintió una voz lejana que pronunciaba su nombre y que una mano la sacudía con suavidad. Abrió los ojos y vio a Serafina, inclinada sobre ella.

—Oh, cielos —murmuró, intentando incorporarse—. ¿Qué hora ,es?

—Las siete y cuarto y el señor Georgius la llama por teléfono —dijo el ama de llaves.

Hermione se puso inmediatamente de pie.

—Gracias, Serafina —dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono y descolgando el auricular—. Hola, ¿cómo está Draco?

—Le han llevado a una habitación privada; me ha asegurado que había pasado la noche bastante bien.

—¿Has hablado con él? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

—Tiene un teléfono junto a la cama. Justo en el momento en que yo colgaba el teléfono, después de preguntar al médico por su estado, lo oí sonar y era el propio Draco quien me llamaba.

Hermione sonrió con ironía. Hacían falta muchas balas para mantener inmovilizado por mucho tiempo a una persona como Malfoy.

—¿Te han dicho en el hospital cuándo puede recibir visitas?

—Draco me ha dicho que fuera por ti a la una.

—Gracias —contestó agradecida—. Estaré lista.

Subió al dormitorio, se duchó y se cambió de ropa, antes de regresar a la cocina para desayunar.

Habló un momento con Sophie y volvió a la habitación para recoger algunas cosas que podría necesitar Draco. ¿Pijamas? Nunca usaba, pero, con toda seguridad, debería tener alguno. No encontró ninguno y, después de vacilar unos instantes, pidió a Spiros que la llevara al centro comercial cercano, y treinta minutos más tarde se bajaba del coche en _Double__Bay._

Era agradable recorrer las tiendas, aunque el tener junto a ella a Spiros la inhibía un poco y evitó perder mucho tiempo haciendo las compras, a pesar de que él insistió en que estaba allí sólo para ayudarla.

Hermione pensó que también para protegerla, sin descartar la posibilidad de que Malfoy hubiera dado instrucciones de que no la permitieran salir sola. ¿Era una medida de seguridad o sólo una precaución, por si decidía escapar?.

Geor llegó puntual y, sin poder disimularlo, sus ojos destallaron de admiración, al observar a Hermione bajando por la escalera para recibirle.

Vestida con una ajustada falda gris y una blusa de seda gris clara a juego, botas negras de ante y un foulard, tenía un aspecto informal pero elegante, y sus movimientos poseían una elegancia natural. Llevaba un abrigo en el brazo y al llegar al pie de la escalera, la ayudó a ponérselo, saliendo juntos hacia el coche.

—Estás encantadora.

Hermione le miró al tiempo que se alejaban de la casa en el coche y sonrió.

—¡Gracias, eres magnífico para levantar la moral!

—¿Nerviosa?

Su mirada era muy penetrante y Hermione apartó los ojos de él, tratando de dar un tono de indiferencia a su voz.

—Un poco —reconoció—. Será un alivio ver a Draco. Anoche parecía tan...

Buscó la palabra adecuada para describirle y no la encontró.

—¿Indefenso? —terminó él por ella y Hermione asintió en silencio—. No creo que le guste saber que piensas eso de él.

A Hermione el hospital le pareció impresionante por sus dimensiones y cuando entró, se dirigió hacia el ascensor. En esa ocasión, llegaron a un piso distinto y sintió un extraño nerviosismo al entrar en la habitación de Draco.

Estaba sentado en la cama, reclinado sobre varias almohadas, con el aspecto de un enfermo dominante que no se parecía en nada al hombre pálido y aturdido por los sedantes que había visto dieciséis horas antes.

Aún tenía una botella de suero conectada a la vena y el brazo izquierdo y el hombro vendados.

Consciente de la presencia de Georgius, ella se acercó a la cama e, inclinándose, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó a Draco.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en Hermione, quien, temblorosa, logró sonreír.

—Nos has dado un susto terrible —añadió después de una pausa.

—Ya lo imagino —el tono de cinismo en su voz, la hizo sonrojar.

—Todos hemos estado muy preocupados —añadió su primo, mirando, extrañado, a Draco.

—Te he traído algunas cosas —intervino Hermione en voz baja, mientras guardaba en el armario lo que había llevado.

—Mi queridísima esposa —murmuró divertido—. ¿Algún pijama?

—Los necesitarás cuando empieces a levantarte. — Si había intentado avergonzarla, lo había logrado.

—¡Qué esposa tan atenta! —exclamó burlándose. Pero decidida a no dejarse dominar, ella respondió:

—¿Deseas alguna otra cosa? Puedo traértela esta noche.

—Creo que ya lo tengo todo —respondió con ironía. Ella apartó la mirada, alegrándose cuando Georgius empezó a hablar con él de asuntos de negocios.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo y se sintió aliviada al salir.

—En ocasiones, se comporta como un desalmado. —Hermione miró a Geor, sin saber qué hacer: si aceptar su comentario o quedarse callada.

—Imagino que tiene muchos dolores —dijo al fin, recibiendo una mirada irónica.

—Te avasallará si se lo permites.

—No pienso permitírselo.

—Eres exactamente lo que necesita mi primo —rió.

—¿Alguien que se le enfrente?

—Sí, pero ten cuidado, puede hacerte daño.

Ya no tenía por qué temer eso, pero prefirió no decírselo.

La visita esa noche resultó un poco mejor, esta vez la acompañó Spiros, quien esperó en el pasillo después de preguntar por la salud de su jefe. Draco parecía cansado y en su rostro se dibujaba el dolor.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Hermione .

—¿Te importa?

Le miró asombrada y después comentó:

—Buscaré a la enfermera. Ella te dará algo para el dolor.

—Lo hacen cada veinticuatro horas.

—Estás actuando como un gruñón.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres ponerte en mi lugar?

Ella contuvo una cortante respuesta y le dijo con calma:

—Los hombres son unos pacientes terribles.

—¿Eres una experta? —preguntó él con cinismo. Hermione se levantó súbitamente.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme, te veré mañana.

—¿Una visita tan corta? Spiros se molestará.

—Tu primo llegará pronto —replicó, controlándose

—¿No vas a darme un beso?

—Creo que no te lo mereces.

—Oh, Granger—la regañó—. ¿Te cuesta tanto trabajo?

Sin decir una palabra, llegó hasta la cama e, inclinándose le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, él se volvió y le besó los labios al tiempo que la sujetaba por la nuca, obligándola a permanecer así mientras su beso se hacía más profundo.

La sorpresa la dejó inmóvil y también el temor de que, si luchaba por liberarse, podría hacerle daño. Después la soltó y, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no viera en sus ojos el dolor que sentía, Hermione dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin volverse a mirarle.

Draco ya llevaba tres semanas en el hospital y Hermione siguió visitándole todos los días, alternando las tardes y las noches con su primo y Narcisa para que siempre hubiera un miembro de la familia presente. Después de los primeros días, recibió muchas más visitas, hombres con los que estaba asociado en los negocios y mujeres cuya relación con Draco le pareció bastante discutible.

Hermione trató de convencerse de que no le importaba que fueran a verle otras mujeres, pero fueron varias, todas ellas muy atractivas y operadas. En comparación con ellas, Hermione se sentía joven y sin gracia.

Draco parecía disfrutar molestándola, aunque nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Cada vez que la miraba, le sonreía con afecto, sin embargo, podía ver la dureza de su mirada y hubo ocasiones en que sus besos fueron deliberadamente crueles.

Una tarde, días antes de que le dieran de alta, la acompañó Georgius y llegaron con retraso debido a que se les pinchó una rueda del coche.

Que el coche, del que su cuñado estaba tan orgulloso, tuviera un problema tan vulgar era algo que él no podía comprender y Hermione se burló sin misericordia.

Aún iba riendo ella cuando entraron en la habitación de Draco y quedó sin aliento al ver la mirada airada de éste. Inmediatamente cambió su expresión y Geor explicó por qué se habían retrasado. No ayudó en nada que Lana, la más hermosa visitante de Draco, además de bruja, se encontrara sentada en una silla junto a la cama, ya que sus hirientes indirectas hicieron que Hermione se pusiera furiosa.

—Vamos, querida —la amonestó Lana, sonriendo con dulzura—, debes permitir que te lleve a una de mis tiendas favoritas.

Recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada a Hermione y luego se volvió hacia Draco.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?

Draco parecía aburrido y sonrió con cinismo.

—No me he casado con Hermione por su gusto en el vestir. — ¿Por qué se había puesto ropa tan informal esa noche? Sin embargo, trató de mantener la serenidad y sonrió a Lana con malicia.

—Por lo menos yo si vengo vestida

Más que oírla, casi adivinó la risa de Georgius. Lana se levantó despacio y, dirigiéndose hacia la cama, se inclinó para darle un prolongado beso a Draco.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró con aparente disgusto—. Cuídate, querido, tenemos que vernos cuando te sientas bien. Después se irguió y se volvió hacia Georgius

—Eres muy gentil al cuidar de Hermione; estoy segura de que Draco te lo agradece mucho.

—Te acompañaré, Lana—le sugirió—. ¿No crees que Draco merece estar solo con su esposa? —comentó mirando a Hermione y sonriéndole con afecto—. Te espero junto al ascensor.

El silencio pareció extenderse de forma interminable y tensa por la habitación.

—Es hermosa —dijo al fin.

—Cierto —asintió Draco con sarcasmo y Hermione buscó su mirada.

—Y muy elegante.

—Lo que no eres tú, ¿no es cierto?

Esas palabras la hirieron e intentó disimularlo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Resulta obvio.

—Lana es una mariposa de sociedad que sólo desea tener a su lado a un hombre disponible.

—Y el matrimonio te ha puesto fuera de su alcance —agregó ella con desdén—. ¿O no?

—Ven aquí y repite eso.

—No.

—¿Estás celosa, Hermione?

—Para eso tendrías que...

—¿Gustarte? ¿O acaso sientes algo más profundo? —Contempló fijamente los ojos de su marido.

—¡Eres despreciable!

—Geor es mucho más agradable, ¿verdad?

—Al menos, es sincero —reconoció Hermione—, cualidad que tú no posees.

—Para ti soy un tirano sin sentimientos —sugirió con sarcasmo.

—Eres Draco Malfoy—replicó Hermione con amargura. Él arqueó una ceja.

—Lo dices como si me consideraras el propio Voldemort. —Quizá lo era. —¿No vas a ser una buena esposa y a preguntarme cómo me siento? —preguntó Draco con burla.

—Geor, tu madre y yo nos turnamos para llamar al hospital todas las mañanas —aclaró con tranquilidad—. El que lo hace avisa a los demás. Los médicos piensan que te has recuperado con mucha rapidez y que has tenido mucha suerte. El daño del brazo pudo ser más grave si la bala hubiera afectado la articulación del hombro. Sin embargo, sólo te dolerá durante algún tiempo.

—Sin duda estás desencantada —replicó Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

Al ver su mirada llena de incertidumbre, añadió:

—Si una de esas balas me hubiera matado, se habrían resuelto todos tus problemas.

El dolor que sintió la dejó enmudecida por un momento.

—Lo que dices es terrible —le reprochó estremeciéndose.

—Pero de cualquier forma es cierto.

Sabía que debía abandonar la habitación, alejarse de él para no perder el control, sin embargo, al intentar darse la vuelta, él extendió una mano y la asió por la muñeca, haciéndole daño cuando intentó liberarse.

—¡Suéltame!

Los ojos de Hermione lanzaban chispas de furia, mientras él la atraía hacia la cama.

—¡Cuánta indignación! —exclamó Draco al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella—. ¿Puedo abrigar la esperanza de que me prefieras vivo, después de todo?

—Déjame tranquila, Malfoy —le suplicó.

En el instante en que abría la boca para protestar, él se lo impidió y, sin poder remediarlo, sintió la profunda emoción que le producía su beso.

Cuando él apartó la cabeza, estaba pálida y temblorosa y tuvo que mantener la mirada fija en el suelo para que Draco no pudiera ver las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

—El recuerdo de lo que siento al tenerte en mis brazos me está volviendo loco —murmuró él.

Sin decir palabra, Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin vacilar un solo instante cuando le oyó llamarla y, después, maldecirla.

Georgius la vio salir de la habitación y cuando llegó donde estaba él, el ascensor les esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Al empezar a descender, Hermione pudo relajarse, consciente de la mirada de él fija en ella.

—¿Qué diablos ha sucedido? —le preguntó él. La joven cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Nada.

La maldición que él dejó escapar, no fue menos violenta que la de su primo.

—Eso significa que no me lo vas a decir.

Habían llegado al coche y cuando Geor abrió la puerta, ella se dejó caer en el asiento.

—¿Hermione?

—Por favor, llévame a casa.

—Voy a sacarle los ojos —murmuró, mientras la miraba de reojo cuando conducía en dirección a la casa.

Llegaron diez minutos después y Hermione bajó del coche.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

Una vez dentro, fue al salón y cuando Serafina le trajo una taza de café, cogió una botella de brandy y añadió una pequeña cantidad, confiando que eso la ayudaría a calmar los nervios. Estaba tan furiosa que quería gritar.

¡Dios! ¡No podría seguir así! Sin embargo, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Irse? Sintió deseos de reír; podría hacerlo, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría Draco en encontrarla? Además, ya sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias.

Sonó el intercomunicador y se levantó para contestar.

—¿Sí?

—El señor Geor la llama por teléfono —informó Spiros—. ¿La pongo con él?

—Dile que estoy ocupada. Le llamaré más tarde. Encendió el televisor y fue cambiando de canales. Dos de ellos ponían programas para niños, otro un documental y se acurrucó en el sofá, con poco entusiasmo.

Media hora más tarde, Serafina le dijo que Draco la llamaba por teléfono y Hermione experimentó esa extraña sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Que te dé el mensaje —respondió sin interés. Dándose cuenta de la sorpresa de la mujer, añadió con una ligera sonrisa:

—Tal vez quiere que le lleve algo esta noche. — Unos minutos más tarde, regresó el ama de llaves.

—El señor Draco insiste en hablarle.

—No, puedes decirle que me niego a contestar.

—¿Cree que eso es sensato? —le preguntó Serafina. Hermione hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—Hemos tenido una... diferencia de opiniones —informó, cortante—. Puedes darle la excusa que quieras, que estoy bañándome... cualquier cosa. También puedes decirle la verdad, no me importa.

Serafina se dio la vuelta y salió.

Maldito Draco, maldito sea, se dijo Hermione irritada, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la atención fija en la pantalla.

Media hora después, se levantó y apagó el aparato, subió a su habitación para cambiarse y bajar a cenar, aunque, la verdad, no tenía apetito. Sin embargo, tomó la sopa y unos pequeños trozos de carne de ternera, aunque _rechazó_el postre.

La silenciosa desaprobación de Serafina no la ayudaba en nada y a las siete, Hermione regresó al salón para ver la televisión. Una hora más tarde ya no pudo soportar la tensión que la consumía, se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el número antes de cambiar de opinión.

La operadora del hospital pasó la llamada, pero no contesto nadie.

—Lo intentaré de nuevo.

No obtuvo respuesta y Hermione aceptó esperar cuando la joven se ofreció a averiguar qué sucedía. Pareció transcurrir una eternidad antes de oírla hablar de nuevo.

—El señor Malfoy se ha marchado.

¿Marcharse? ¡Era imposible! Se suponía que le iban a dar de alta el martes.

Hubo un breve silencio y después la operadora respondió:

—Tengo entendido que el señor ha presionado para que le dieran de alta de inmediato.

¡Oh, Dios! Con toda seguridad, en ese momento estaba de vuelta a casa.

—¿A qué hora se ha ido?

—Hace media hora.

Antes de colgar, Hermione le dio las gracias con un susurro.

¿Por qué? ¿Sería por lo de esa tarde? ¿O porque se había negado a contestar a su llamada? Imposible, era ridículo.

Las voces de Serafina, Spiros, Georgius y Draco la volvieron a la realidad. Por un momento dudó; después, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, cruzó el salón, y al acercarse a la puerta, ésta se abrió, apareciendo su marido.

Le contempló y le dijo, nerviosa:

—Hace un minuto he llamado al hospital y me han dicho que te habías ido.

—¿De verdad?

—¿No te parece una tontería salir antes de tiempo? — Draco la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no contestaste cuando te llamé?

Hermione comprendió que su única salida era la sinceridad y levantó la cabeza, desafiante.

—Porque dudaba de que pudiera hablar contigo como una persona civilizada.

—Tienes un buen aliado en mi primo —comentó Draco con cinismo—. Me ha dicho con gran claridad, lo que opina de mí. También me ha comentado que habías estado llorando.

—¡Eran lágrimas de autocompasión, por tener que soportarte! — Los ojos de Draco brillaron con repentino humor y de nuevo se oscurecieron, volviéndose impenetrables.

—Nunca lo he dudado.

Ante la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, Hermione sintió la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa que rompiera el silencio.

—¿No deberías sentarte? Quizá deberías acostarte. Diré a Serafina que te prepare una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—No soy un inválido.

—Le hablaba a Geor, pensé que venía contigo —le dijo burlándose

—No, no ha querido quedarse —sonrió Draco con malicia.

Cuando Draco se encontraba de mal humor, podía ser insoportable y estaba segura de que Geor no lo era menos. En una batalla entre ellos, sería difícil elegir un ganador.

—Haré que Serafina te traiga café.

—No, eso sólo lograría mantenerme despierto.

Al mirarle, observó la tensión en su rostro y vio sus duros rasgos más pálidos que de costumbre. Tenía el brazo izquierdo escayolado y la chaqueta le colgaba suelta sobre el hombro.

—Deberías subir a descansar —sugirió Hermione, preocupada.

—¿Vas a llevarme a la cama para jugar a ser mi enfermera? — ¡Se estaba divirtiendo, maldito!

—Seré yo, Serafina o Spiros. Decídete.

—Tú, Hermione —se burló Draco—. Nadie más puede serlo.

—Entonces ya puedes marcharte —ordenó, sintiendo cómo se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón—. Has estado de pie durante los últimos diez minutos y si te desvaneces, no sé cómo voy a poder levantarte.

En el dormitorio, Draco se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó la camisa. Cuando puso la mano en el tinturen, ella apartó la mirada.

—Tendrás que ayudarme.

—Sí, por supuesto —accedió, acercándose mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

Se inclinó para quitarle los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones.

—¿Quieres más almohadas?

—Una, puedes traérmela mientras voy al baño.

Cuando volvió con ella, Draco ya estaba acostado sobre la cama.

—¿Quieres algo que te ayude a dormir? —le preguntó.

—Dos pastillas para el dolor, están en ese frasco. —Le trajo las pastillas y un vaso de agua.

—¿Algo más?

—Tú.

Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No puedes hablar en serio —susurró, temblorosa.

—Quizá no —dijo él sonriendo.

Necesitó mucho valor para mirarle a los ojos, pero lo hizo.

—Si ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, me acostaré.

—¿En dónde piensas que vas a dormir? —preguntó, con tono suave y ella le miró el brazo herido.

—En la habitación del otro lado del pasillo; dejaré las dos puertas abiertas por si acaso me llamas.

—¡Ni lo pienses!

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que has oído —replicó con peligrosa suavidad—. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

—¿Qué me dices de tu brazo?

—Es el brazo izquierdo, por lo tanto, usaré el lado izquierdo de la cama —contestó burlándose y encogiendo los hombros.

Hermione se dirigió al baño. Una ducha la ayudó a recuperar el control y tardó bastante rato deliberadamente, confiando en que cuando regresara, Malfoy ya estaría dormido.

Hermione entró en el dormitorio sin hacer ruido y se metió en la cama. Él había vuelto a mover las almohadas para estar más cómodo y yacía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando extendió la mano para apagar la luz, Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió, con un gesto extrañamente afectuoso que suavizó los duros rasgos de su cara.

Despacio, levantó la mano derecha y le acarició el pelo, tirando un poco de él para obligarla a acercarse.

—Draco...

—Hueles muy bien —murmuró—.

Se encontraba tan cerca de él que se puso nerviosa. Deseaba que terminara en ese instante con aquella descarada seducción, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Debes dormir —le amonestó ella, tratando de escapar sin mucho éxito. Permanecer allí en esa situación era una locura.

Se dibujó una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios de Draco.

—De acuerdo, pero antes... quiero besarte.

Por unos segundos, trató de resistirse, sin embargo, cuando él la soltó se sintió invadida por una inexplicable tristeza. No podía apartar los ojos de Draco y sin pensarlo, se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron y cuando Hermione inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso, le sintió respirar con fuerza.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una invitación?

Una expresión de dolor nubló su mirada y se estremeció mientras intentaba separarse de él.

—Por todos los cielos, no te pongas así —gruñó Draco con voz ronca, lanzando un juramento al ver las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos—. Ven aquí, pequeña tonta.

La obligó a bajar la cabeza, besándola apasionadamente.

—Ahora acuéstate y duerme, si es que puedes —añadió con ironía.

Hermione le contempló con los ojos resplandecientes al ver la intensidad de la emoción de aquella mirada oscura y melancólica. Apagó la luz y se volvió en la cama para conciliar el sueño apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su fastidioso, pero hermoso esposo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, primero me disculpo por la tardanza, se que esta mal, pero estoy finalizando las clases y con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Cambiando de tema… ya tengo mi DVD de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte parte 2 ( con 2 Discos ), pero aun no lo pude ver. Para volver a ver la película desde aquel día de julio va a transcurrir mucho tiempo porque lloro durante las 3 horas; Pero si puedo ver el otro disco con mucho material extra!

Me llevo hasta el recreo en el colegio (a diciembre) y eso que en mi vida me había llevado ninguna materia, imagínense como estoy. Tengo que estudiar mucho, pero les prometo que voy a tratar de que no afecte demasiado en la publicación de la historia.

No tengo mucho tiempo. Son las 2 AM y a las 6 me debo levantar así que perdón por no responderles los Reviews, de todas maneras muchas gracias!

Disclaimers: Todas las cosas re reconocen, tanto escenarios como personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Si fueran míos ni Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, ni absolutamente nadie excepto Tom R. hubiese muerto, Hermione acabaría con Draco y el personaje de Ronald seria más interesante…

Luego de tantas criticas a Rowling quiero decirle que la amo y gracias por haberme cambiado LITERALMENTE la vida

Capítulo 8

Draco tuvo una corta convalecencia. Unos días después de salir del hospital se puso de nuevo al frente de sus negocios y, a pesar de los consejos de los médicos, comenzó a encerrarse en el estudio durante varias horas todos los días.

Rebecca se convirtió en una visitante asidua de la casa, llegando cada mañana antes de las nueve para recoger las cintas del dictado. Al principio, sus visitas eran breves, pero al acercarse el fin de semana, trataba de encontrar motivos para prolongar su estancia. Hermione sintió que eso la molestaba. Tanto, que el viernes por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, le dijo a Draco:

—¿No es mejor que Spiros deje las cintas en la oficina todos los días?

Él terminó de tomarse el café y dejó la taza sobre el plato.

—Podría hacerlo, sin embargo, Rebecca pasa por aquí todas las mañanas cuando se dirige a la oficina. Le resulta más sencillo —la dijo con fingida inocencia—. ¿Por qué, Hermione?

¡Porque se le hace agua la boca cada vez que te mira!, quiso gritar. Por supuesto, no lo hizo y en su lugar sugirió con fingida tranquilidad:

—¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? — Él sonrió.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —murmuró con voz suave. El significado de sus palabras era muy evidente, por lo que sus ojos lanzaron destellos de indignación.

—Cada una para una cosa distinta, ¿no es cierto, Malfoy?

—Nunca ha existido la menor duda sobre tu papel en particular.

—No —le dijo con frialdad, odiando su cinismo.

—Sírveme otra taza de café y compórtate como una buena chica. Rebecca llegará pronto.

—¡Sírvetela tú! —Dijo levantándose, indignada—.¡No eres un invalido!.

Si no salía pronto de ese lugar, perdería los estribos.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Draco arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Esta mañana te has convertido en una verdadera leona! Me pregunto por qué.

No se atrevió a decirle la verdad; aún no quería confesarle nada, por lo menos hasta que hubiera consultado a un médico y aun cuando éste lo confirmara, se aseguraría de que Draco fuera el último en saberlo.

—Porque no haces caso de lo que te dice el médico —dijo contestando lo primero que le vino a la mente—. Tienes un equipo de personas que deberían ser lo bastante hábiles para hacer frente a los problemas en tu ausencia, y sin embargo, te esfuerzas sin descanso, insistiendo en hacerlo todo personalmente. ¡Es ridículo!

—¡Qué mujer tan considerada! —comentó, sarcástico—. No puedo creer que le des tanta importancia a mi bienestar.

—Todos están preocupados —replicó, indignada—. Spiros, Serafina, tu madre, Geor...

—Ah, sí, Georgius. Pareces compartir una afinidad natural con mi primo —le dijo con sequedad.

—Es un hombre muy agradable —respondió Hermione.

—Y yo no, ¿verdad?

No era posible describirle como un hombre desagradable, se dijo con ironía. Draco era muy poderoso e impresionante para resultar tan sólo agradable. Provocaba emociones extremas, algunas de las cuales no eran nada envidiables.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y entró Spiros.

—La señorita Rebecca Collins acaba de llegar. ¿La llevo al estudio? —le preguntó a Draco.

—Sí. Y pídele a Serafina que nos sirva café.

—¿Para dos?

Draco hizo un breve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y se levantó.

Cogió a Hermione de la muñeca provocándole un poco de daño y ella no tuvo otra alternativa más que acompañarle.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta abierta del estudio y ella se dio cuenta de sus intenciones cuando fue demasiado tarde. Su beso fue cruel y posesivo y si lo que pretendía era humillarla, lo había logrado. Sintió un deseo irrefrenable de vengarse, pero, frente a la intrigada mirada de Rebecca, era poco lo que podía hacer. Hermione no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y fingir. Y, acariciando la barbilla de Draco, le dijo:

—No trabajes mucho, querido. Voy a llamar a Sophie para pedirle que me acompañe a la ciudad. Hoy tengo deseos de volverme loca comprando. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—De ninguna manera. Te puede llevar Spiros —dijo cogiéndole la mano, y besándosela—. Siempre y cuando él regrese a las diez y media; tengo que estar en la sesión de fisioterapia a las once.

—Por supuesto.

Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y no dudó de que él se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo supiera si le estaba acariciando el brazo de forma tan deliberada? Tragó saliva con dificultad y después le dijo, fingiendo tranquilidad:

—Cogeré un taxi para volver a casa cuando termine. — Sus ojos grises se siguieron burlando de ella en silencio.

—¿No habrás olvidado que esta noche vamos a cenar con mi madre?

—No —respondió, intentando rescatar su mano.

Pero Draco la detuvo e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzar un gemido de dolor cuando él le mordió la palma de la mano en una sensual caricia que la hizo enfurecer.

—Que disfrutes del día —le dijo al despedirse.

Ella subió corriendo por la escalera, ansiosa por alejarse de su marido.

Cuando llamó a Sophie, ésta le dijo que ya tenía planes para ese día, pero estaba decidida a no permanecer encerrada en casa y, como no le importaba ir sola a la ciudad, avisó por el intercomunicador a Spiros para que tuviera listo el coche en media hora.

Hermione utilizó la tarjeta de crédito de Draco sin recelo. En realidad, como venganza resultaba muy poco importante, pues dudaba de que las compras que había hecho provocaran la menor inquietud en él, cuando recibiera las cuentas pero lo intentaría.

—¿Hermione, qué haces aquí?

Se dio la vuelta al oír esa profunda voz masculina y sonrió con agrado al ver el rostro de Georgius

—He venido de compras —le dijo enseñándole la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba en cada mano.

—¿Sola?

—Le pedí a Sophie que me acompañara, pero no pudo —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin embargo, decidí venir aunque no me acompañara nadie.

La sonrisa de él se acentuó cuando la hizo apartarse en la acera para permitir el paso a un grupo de peatones.

—¿Cómo está mi querido primo?

—En lugar de descansar, está trabajando —respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Aún te resulta imposible dominarle, ¿no es cierto? —el brillo en sus ojos hizo que le resultara difícil no reír—. ¿Ya has comido? —Hermione hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—No, iba a buscar en este momento una cafetería.

—Come conmigo —sugirió él—. Conozco un pequeño restaurante cerca de aquí, donde la comida es excelente. —¿Qué había de malo en comer con su digamos, cuñado?

—Me encantaría —aceptó agradecida.

El restaurante era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Después de la comida pidió un vaso de agua mineral en vez de tomar café solo como Geor.

—¿A dónde vas ahora? —le preguntó, mientras Hermione dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa.

—A ningún lugar en especial —contestó con sinceridad—. Pensaba ver algunos escaparates y después coger un taxi para regresar a casa.

—¿Lo de hoy ha sido una pequeña huida?

Era muy perspicaz y, sonriendo, ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Conozco bien a Draco. En estos momentos debe estar comportándose como un oso encadenado.

—¡Georgy! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!

Hermione observó cómo él fruncía el ceño antes de levantarse y sintió un extraño presentimiento al volverse para ver quién era la persona que había hablado.

—Lana —George la saludó e hizo un gesto hacia Hermione—. ¿Ya conoces a la mujer de Draco?

—Sí, por supuesto, querido. Nos conocimos en el hospital, ¿recuerdas? —Comentó recorriéndoles a ambos con la mirada, sin disimular su curiosidad—. Nunca pensé encontraros juntos.

—En realidad, estábamos comiendo —aclaró Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Me disculpan?, debo irme. — Luego se volvió hacia Georgius.

—Gracias por compadecerte de mí, Draco te lo agradecerá.

—Yo también tengo que irme —le dijo Geor, mirando el reloj de pulsera y Lana dejó escapar un gemido de protesta.

—Acabo de llegar, ¿no tienes tiempo para compartir una copa conmigo antes de irte?

—En otra ocasión —contestó él cortante.

Sin decir nada más, pagó la cuenta y salió con Hermione.

—¿Estás segura de que no vas a tener problemas para llegar a casa? —le preguntó al detenerse en la acera.

Ella le miró, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Por supuesto.

—Nos veremos esta noche. Voy a cenar yo también a casa de mi tía.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando consiguió un taxi.

Estuvo dos horas escogiendo un vestido y zapatos que hicieran juego, aunque se sentía contenta con lo que había conseguido. También se compró un perfume de una exquisita fragancia y se sintió complacida por la forma en que había pasado el día, aunque no era de su costumbre el realizar este tipo de "superciabilidades" como las llamaba, todavía no asumía su permanencia allí. Hermione continuaba creyendo en su subconsciente que se trataban de unas extrañas vacaciones y ya comenzaba a extrañar y como consecuencia querer volver

Encontrarse con Georgius había sido una agradable sorpresa, aunque no podía decir lo mismo respecto a Lana.

Tan pronto como se detuvo el taxi frente a la puerta, Spiros salió para ayudarla, cogiendo la mayor parte de los paquetes mientras ella pagaba al conductor.

—¿En dónde está Draco? —le preguntó.

—Creo que está arriba. Haré que Serafina suba estas bolsas

—No hay prisa, Spiros, sólo necesito algunas cosas. Buscó con rapidez la bolsa en la que estaban los zapatos, el vestido y el perfume y dijo:

—Me llevaré esto, lo demás se puede quedar aquí hasta mañana.

Una vez arriba, entró en el dormitorio y sacó el vestido, colgándolo con cuidado. Lo observó con agrado; ese tono de verde era su favorito, un color esmeralda vivo que realzaba el tono de su piel.

Cuando estaba escogiendo la ropa interior que se iba a poner, se abrió la puerta del baño y entró Draco, envuelto en una toalla.

—¿Ya has regresado? —le preguntó con frialdad.

—Eso es obvio, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de la comida —comentó, atravesándola con la mirada.

Hermione se sobresaltó y suspiró con resignación.

—Lana no ha perdido el tiempo. Imagino que correría al teléfono más cercano tan pronto como Geor y yo salimos del restaurante.

—¿Así que no niegas haberte encontrado con él?

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó—. ¿Un interrogatorio?

—Me disgusta que mi esposa sea objeto de habladurías —contestó Draco con brusquedad.

Ella le miró sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Encontré a tu primo por casualidad al mediodía y me preguntó si ya había comido. Cuando le dije que no, sugirió que lo hiciéramos juntos. Nunca pensé que eso te pudiera molestar —comentó indignada.

—¿Se supone que yo no debía saberlo?

—Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de decírtelo —respondió con calma—. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría darme un baño y cambiarme.

Él se acercó y la sujetó por la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

—¿Es esa la verdad?

—¡Sí, maldición! —exclamó.

Se hizo más intensa la presión de su mano y ella dejó escapar un gemido.

—¡Me estás haciendo daño!

—Te haré aún más si me entero de que estás utilizando a Georgius para vengarte de mí de alguna forma —la amenazó incapaz de dominar su ira.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó Hermione furiosa.

Él inclinó la cabeza y le besó despiadadamente. Hermione se sintió mareada por la dureza de esos labios que la castigaban con crueldad.

La sujetó con una mano por la nuca y enredó los dedos en su pelo, sin importar si le hacía daño. Ella, derrotada, abrió la boca para permitir que su lengua la invadiera.

Cuando Draco la soltó con un gesto de disgusto, lo único que pudo hacer Hermione fue quedarse allí, de pie, inmóvil, con los ojos llenos de dolor.

—Tenemos que irnos dentro de media hora —le comentó.

¿Como podría salir con él esa noche y fingir que nada había sucedido, que eran una pareja feliz y enamorada de nuevo? Se fue hacia el baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió debajo de la ducha.

Se vistió despacio, y tardó más tiempo del acostumbrado para maquillarse. Cuando terminó se miró en el espejo, segura de que nadie podría adivinar el torbellino de emociones en que estaba envuelta.

—¿Lista?

Levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Draco, llevaba un traje oscuro con chaleco y camisa blanca de lino. Estaba muy atractivo.

—¿No deberías llevar el brazo en cabestrillo? — La miró con ironía y le dijo:

—Hablas como una esposa irritante.

Hermione encogió los hombros y no hizo ningún comentario. Cogió el bolso de noche piel y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin importarle si él la seguía o no.

Ya en el coche, no habló una sola palabra mientras Spiros recorría la corta distancia que había hasta Vaucluse. Se quedó absorta mirando por la ventana, fingiendo interesarse por el paisaje, aunque, en verdad, se preparaba mentalmente para la noche que la esperaba.

Una vez tomado el traslador, encontrándose en Malfoy Manor. Draco estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos de cinismo; condujo la conversación hacia temas seguros e intrascendentes mientras tomaban una copa antes de la cena y, durante el transcurso de ésta, no hubo ninguna señal que pudiera indicar su anterior discusión. Estando presente Geor y la señora Malfoy sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, aquello tenía el aspecto de una agradable reunión familiar.

—Estás pálida, querida —comentó la madre de Draco cuando se dirigían al salón a tomar el café después de la cena.

Draco le dirigió una rápida mirada y después, con una sonrisa irónica, le dijo a su madre:

—Sabes bien que no soy muy buen enfermo, mamá. Creo que he protestado y refunfuñado mucho durante estos días.

—Debería darte vergüenza —le reprendió—. Es una niña muy dulce y agradable para que desahogues en ella tu malhumor. — Él asintió con la cabeza, divertido.

—Acepto mi culpa.

Miró a su esposa y acercándose, le rozó la sien con los labios.

—¿Me perdonas, querida?

¡ Draco representaba su papel al pie de la letra! Si hubieran estado solos le habría gustado darle una bofetada como en tercer año. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo con dulzura:

—Lo pensaré.

—¡Hermione te ha derrotado—exclamó George, mientras reía a carcajadas. —¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Hace años que no veía a alguien que pusiera a mi primo en su lugar!

Los dientes de Draco brillaron al sonreír.

—Oh, lo hace todo el tiempo —comentó arrastrando las palabras—. Con más frecuencia de lo que me gustaría, tengo que aceptar mi derrota.

—Tonterías —negó Hermione—. Hasta ahora, no he ganado muchas discusiones.

Los ojos de su marido brillaron con malicia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Ah, ¿pero no es deliciosa la reconciliación?

Sintió cómo se sonrojaba y bajó la mirada para que no pudiera ver el odio que había en ella. Era un cínico y no pretendía permanecer allí, soportando sus burlas.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —dijo en voz alta—. Draco necesita descansar y si no insisto, después se vuelve más irritable.

—Yo los acompaño, vamos en mi coche —dijo Georgius—. Voy en esa dirección y así no tendrán que molestar a Spiros.

Hermione se levantó, despidiéndose, y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla a la Señora Malfoy.

—Ha sido una cena deliciosa, muchas gracias.

—Vuelve pronto, querida. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía.

En el reducido espacio del asiento trasero del coche deportivo de su cuñado, Hermione reclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos de nuevo cuando éste se detuvo delante de la casa.

Él rehusó bajar a tomar algo y, tan pronto como Draco abrió la puerta principal, se alejó con rapidez.

Ya dentro, Hermione subió por la escalera, sintiéndose extrañamente cansada y una vez en el dormitorio, se quitó la ropa, colocándola con cuidado antes de ponerse su camisón.

—Déjame verte.

Dio media vuelta al oír el tono brusco de la voz de Draco, se miraron a los ojos, pero no pudo descifrar la expresión de los de él.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró.

Él se había quitado casi toda la ropa y ante la suave luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche su cuerpo parecía lleno de vitalidad.

Draco se acercó despacio y Hermione permaneció inmóvil. Le cogió la cara entre las manos, obligándola a levantarla y ella apartó la mirada.

—Mírame, Hermione —le ordenó.

Ella oprimió los labios, pero no le obedeció.

—_Lo_que pienses hacer, hazlo de una vez, para terminar —susurró temblorosa.

Estaba a punto de llorar y se sentía tan fatigada, que casi le resultaba imposible permanecer de pie. Parecía una estupida víctima esperando su sentencia, y odiaba eso.

Las manos de Draco descendieron por su cuello, se deslizaron por los hombros y le bajó los tirantes del camisón, que cayó al suelo. Después sus manos le recorrieron el cuerpo, acariciándola con ternura.

—Abre la boca —le pidió Draco en voz baja.

Ella hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, pero, de pronto, lanzó un gemido cuando los labios de él rozaron su cuello, descendiendo hasta los senos y recorriendo sus suaves contornos.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y ya no pudo luchar contra la profunda emoción que la embargaba. La boca de Draco se dirigió hacia la cadera, deteniéndose en el vientre.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Su ronca voz penetró en la mente de Hermione y se estremeció, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto de protección. Quería gritar, suplicarle que dejara en paz ese cuerpo que la traicionaba y comenzó a temblar.

Deseaba ardientemente negar su posible embarazo y, por un momento, casi lo hizo. Pero después el sentido común la obligó a reconocer que, de una forma u otra, pronto se enteraría.

—¡Maldito seas, Draco! —murmuró, tratando de soltarse—. ¿Te satisface saber que han salido tus cálculos?

—¿Has consultado a un médico?

Movió negativamente la _cabeza,_sin darse cuenta de que la llevaba hacia la cama, hasta que él se sentó en el borde, para luego recostarse haciéndola acostarse a su lado. La besó con una dulzura tan increíble, que casi la hizo llorar.

Poco a poco, comenzó a encenderse la pasión en su interior y por primera vez, hicieron el amor de una forma tan tierna y dulce que pudo disfrutar por completo de la realización del acto.

La misma semana que Draco regresó a la oficina, Hermione recibió la confirmación de su embarazo. Aunque nunca había tenido dudas, salió del consultorio sin saber si debería estar triste o complacida.

Quizá dentro de unas semanas será distinta la situación, se dijo con ironía, mientras Spiros la traía de regreso a casa. Ahora, sólo podía pensar que Draco, una vez más, había ganado. Todo había sido tan calculado, tan frío, que le resultaba imposible sentirse profundamente resentida.

—¿Cuándo? —le preguntó Draco cuando llegó a casa. Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación de burlarse.

—¿Hace falta que te lo digan?

—No actúes como una niña enfurruñada —replicó, tolerante, y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse.

—En marzo, exactamente nueve meses y dos días a partir de la fecha en que nos casamos —contestó irritada y se puso más furiosa cuando él cruzó la habitación y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo él sacando del bolsillo un estuche.

Hermione lo cogió, con pocos deseos de ver su contenido. Si quería obsequiarle con algo, no era ese el mejor momento, se dijo en silencio.

—Ábrelo.

—No estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco abrió el estuche y sacó un hermoso brazalete de oro, con cada eslabón cubierto de diamantes. Le cogió la muñeca, se lo puso y se llevó la mano a los labios.

—¿Qué es esto, Draco? —le preguntó con tono irónico—. ¿Agradecimiento o una recompensa por hacerme pasar estos meses de sufrimiento?

Se dio cuenta de que había ido muy lejos al ver el gesto de disgusto que se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Puedes sentirte afortunada de que no te dé las maldiciones que mereces!

Quiso disculparse pero no pudo emitir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se quedó esperando a que en cualquier momento, él la abriera y descargara en ella su furia.

Pero, en vez de ello, la dejó en paz y una hora más tarde, Serafina subió con una bandeja, haciéndola sentir, por la preocupación que le demostró, que se había comportado mal.

Draco inventó la excusa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza para explicar su ausencia esa noche durante la cena.

Más tarde, Hermione se duchó y se acostó, reclinándose cómodamente en las almohadas. Esa mañana había entrado en una librería de la ciudad y había comprado algunos libros. Al menos, alguno tendría que resultar interesante en esos momentos y pensó que con la lectura le vendría antes el sueño.

Dos horas más tarde, aún estaba despierta. ¡Maldición!

Se levantó, se puso una bata y bajó por la escalera. El estudio y el salón estaban vacíos y pensó que Draco habría decidido dormir en uno de los dormitorios para los huéspedes.

Luego se acordó del estudio del sótano.

Bajó con cuidado por la escalera de caracol y vio que el estudio estaba vacío, aunque la luz del baño-sauna estaba encendida; unos instantes después, se abrió la puerta y salió Draco.

Llevaba una toalla en la mano, pero no hizo el menor intento por cubrirse y ella no pudo apartar los ojos de su musculoso cuerpo.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó.

Hermione hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y él la miró, preocupado.

—Ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo.

—No podía dormir —le dijo vacilante, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. De forma inconsciente, sus ojos se fijaron en la amplia cicatriz que tenía en el pecho y que le llegaba hasta el hombro,

—¿Te da repugnancia? —preguntó Draco.

—No —murmuró, alzando los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos—. No me has dicho cuándo se iniciará el juicio. Tendrás que ir como testigo, ¿no es cierto?

—Me resulta difícil creer que eso es lo que te ha impedido dormir o que hiciera que vinieras a buscarme a esta hora —contestó con un ligero tono sarcástico.

—He venido a decirte que lo siento.

En la boca de Draco se dibujó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿De verdad lo sientes?

—Sí. Es un brazalete hermoso y me he comportado muy mal.

—Pareces una niña arrepentida —se burló divertido—. ¿Qué viene después? ¿Vas a besarme para disculparte?

Se sobresaltó y sintió que se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón.

—Si tú quieres, sí.

—Ve a acostarte. Yo subiré tan pronto como cierre todo.

Se dio la vuelta despacio y subió por la escalera hasta la planta alta; entró después en el dormitorio y se sentó en la cama.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se abrió la puerta y apareció Draco.

Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se acercaba a la cama. Con frecuencia, era más cruel que bondadoso y, en ocasiones, despiadado.

Sin embargo, tenía el poder de lograr que ella le respondiera de una forma que nunca habría imaginado. Jamás había intentado descubrir el motivo, segura de que se sentiría destrozada al reconocer que estaba enamorada de un hombre como Draco.

—¿Necesitas tanto valor para besarme?

Hermione pensó que mucho más del que imaginaba.

—Lo siento.

Hermione se acercó a él y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

—¿Lamentas haberme besado? —preguntó con ironía.

—No me estás facilitando las cosas —replicó, temblorosa.

—¿Sugieres que debo hacerlo?

—En ocasiones pienso que me pones las cosas más difíciles deliberadamente.

—Eso no es cierto —negó con voz baja—. Eres tú la que te complicas la vida al negarte a aceptar lo que es tan obvio.

¿Qué era obvio? Hermione estaba tan aturdida y envuelta en sus emociones, que le resultó imposible pensar con claridad.

—Creo que me voy a acostar —le dijo temblorosa y él sonrió.

—¿Prefieres escapar, Hermione?

Le miró sorprendida y vio el brillo burlón de sus ojos.

—¿Acaso supones que eso que acabas de darme, se puede considerar un beso? —continuó él, hiriente.

—No juegues conmigo, Draco. Sé que no puedo competir contigo en estos temas.

—Créeme, sólo deseo tu bienestar y de ningún modo quiero hacerte daño.

Sin decir una palabra, Hermione le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y abrió la boca sin dudar cuando él rozó la suya. Luego, los fuertes brazos de él rodearon su cintura y la acercaron hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que no le quedara la menor duda de su excitación. Entonces ella le abrió la bata, dejando al descubierto el pecho y el hombro y, con mucho cuidado, besó la cicatriz.

Su ronco gemido la desconcertó por un momento y se quedó inmóvil, observando su ardiente mirada.

—No te detengas —murmuró él.

Como envuelta en un sueño, le quitó la bata.

—Eres una amante ardiente, mi dulce Hermione —dijo Draco con ternura, besándole el cuello—. Hazme sentir placer, como yo te lo he dado.

Y así lo hizo, dudando al principio, hasta que el placer de Draco se convirtió en el suyo y juntos remontaron las alturas de la pasión, disfrutando sus cuerpos antes de encontrarse el alivio de la posesión total.

A punto de quedarse dormido, Draco la atrajo hacia sí y le murmuró al oído.

—Tengo que estar ausente durante varias semanas. Iré a Melbourne, Adelaida, Brisbane y Cairns, en el este.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose adormecida.

—Pasado mañana.

—Prométeme que te cuidarás —le susurró Hermione.

—Tienes mi palabra de honor —aseguró él, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Fin cap 8! Se que no avanzo mucho la historia pero era necesario este capitulo para lo que se viene a partir del siguiente Espero que estén bien. Si no les gusta o hay algo que quieran reclamar solo déjenme un review y si les gusta déjenme reviews también así me pongo feliz! Jajaja.

Con su permiso me voy a dormir **EL ****DOMINGO ****ES ****MI ****CUMPLEAÑOS!**! Sweet 16 Ya quiero ver mis regalos ojala sean libros, pero que no me compren crepúsculo o alguna de esas cosas ya veo que mis papas no entienden nada de las tramas fantásticos que me gustan a mi. El día martes es el cumpleaños de C. S. Lewis (29 de nov.) el mejor escritor de la historia, sin él Harry Potter no seria posible hoy… como sea, buen fin de semana


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, como están? Gracias por los mensajes de cumpleaños. Subo hoy capitulo porque con el tema del colegio y las materias no voy a poder hacerlo de manera regular como siempre. Así que si de acá al martes que viene no subo algún capítulo perdón!, aunque no creo que suceda, el viernes seguro que actualizo de nuevo. Pero igual prometo 1 capítulo por semana

morena15: Capitulo 9 UP! Gracias por el review

Yue yuna : Que bueno que te guste actualizo todas las semanas

Vanesa: A partir de ahora Draco empieza a ser mas humano jajaj, yo también amo Dramione… espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy

Aihin : Draco siempre tiende a ser mas malo al principio de las historias pero Hermione lo ablanda 3, no quiero que la historia se trate solo de estar sentados esperando a que se digan "te amo" por eso le puse mas acción con lo de los disparos jajaja

Rowina Ravenclaw : Gracias por leer, Draco a partir de ahora va a ser más dulce que malvado por suerte jajaja.

Bliu Liz: Que bueno que te guste el fic!, es el primero que hago por lo tanto debe tener muchos errores, dentro de unos años seguro que lo voy a odiar jajaja. Gracias por el deseo de cumpleaños y por leer. Besos!

Oomista karl : Me dejaste el review mas largo y lindo del mundo, se ve que estas emocionada por el hijo, por lo que me parece que este capitulo no te va a gustar mucho. Obvio Draco y Hermione se empiezan a dar mas oportunidad, él es más bueno y ella está menos a la defensiva. Con respecto a Harry & Ron si no es en el capitulo 10, en el 11, Hermione por fin se va a encontrar con ellos… Aún no se que voy a escribir respecto a eso. Gracias por el deseo de cumpleaños! Muero por ser mayor de edad, solo me quedan 2 años :D

Lorena : Gracias por el feliz cumpleaños!, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo

tokio2323 : Gracias!, lo pase muy bien. 3

Serena Princesita Hale : Gracias, que tierna!

ISYLU : Draco es el paciente mas insoportable de la historia jajajaj, a todas les digo que Draco ya empieza a cambiar, por suerte. Gracias por dejar reviews siempre

Aihin : Capitulo 9 UP!, gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños , un beso.

El capitulo de hoy es un poco muy dramático, espero que a pesar de eso les guste aunque sea un poco. Espero sus reviews. Estoy muy felíz porque no pensé que mas de 5 personas podrían llegar a leer este fic pero ya son mas de 100 aunque no todas me dejen reviews, jajajaj.

Capítulo 9

Había mucha gente en el aeropuerto y Hermione se quedó junto a Draco, mientras esperaba que anunciaran su vuelo. —¡Draco! Lamento llegar tarde. — Hermione se sintió dominada por la incredulidad al ver que Rebecca se acercaba hacia ellos.

—El taxi ha quedado atrapado en un embotellamiento de tráfico que ha durado una enormidad —se disculpó y se volvió a Hermione, saludándola cortésmente—. Buenos días.

—¿Usted va a acompañar a Draco? —¿Por qué tenía que preguntar algo tan obvio? Sin embargo necesitaba que se lo confirmaran.

—Sólo hasta Melbourne —intervino Draco cortante—. Rebecca es una secretaria eficiente.

«Apuesto cualquier cosa a que lo es», pensó Hermione, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el pecho al pensar que iban a estar juntos. En ese momento anunciaron el vuelo y Draco se inclinó hacia ella dándole un beso casi indiferente.

—Piensa en mí —le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

Tan pronto como desaparecieron, Hermione se volvió hacia Spiros y le indicó que ya podían regresar.

Durante el viaje a la casa, no pronunció una sola palabra y al llegar, miró sorprendida a Spiros cuando éste le dijo que le acompañara a la cocina. Una vez allí, la llevó a un rincón donde oyó un lastimero gemido que provenía de un camastro cerca de la puerta.

—Es para usted, señorita Hermione —le dijo Spiros, sonriente—. El señor Draco ha pensado que le serviría de compañía en su ausencia.

Sentado en una pila de mantas, un hermoso cachorro Shar - pei les miraba con enormes ojos marrones y tristes, sacudiendo sus largas orejas y sin saber a cuál de los dos dirigirse en busca de cariño.

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó Hermione, anodinándose para cogerlo. Hundió el rostro en su sedosa y arrugada piel y después lo acarició.

—¿No tiene nombre aún? —miró a Spiros interrogante.

—El señor Malfoy quiso que se lo pusiera usted.

—Lo llamaré Rufus —repuso, muy complacida.

El cachorro era encantador y la seguía a todas partes. Incluso, un día saltó a la piscina en un esfuerzo por estar cerca de ella y, desde entonces nadaba un rato todos los días.

La primera semana pasó rápidamente y le resultó fácil ocupar todas las horas del día. Por la noche era cuando se sentía sola y cuando añoraba el calor del cuerpo de Draco.

Cada dos días, iba a visitar a la señora Malfoy. Almorzaba con ella en algunas ocasiones y le parecía muy agradable.

Draco la llamó por teléfono un par de veces y al escuchar su voz se desató en su interior una mezcla de emociones... En una ocasión quiso preguntarle por Rebecca, pero comprendió

Que hacerlo sería infantil y, por consiguiente se contuvo; pero esa noche permaneció despierta hasta más tarde de lo normal, viendo la televisión y tratando de engañarse al fingir interés por el programa.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido sólo unas horas, aunque ya eran más de las ocho. Percibió un extraño cansancio en las extremidades y un fuerte dolor en la espalda al que no prestó atención, pensando que se debía a una mala postura al dormir.

Se duchó y se vistió con un cómodo vestido de algodón, se cepilló el cabello y se hizo un moño. Después regresó al dormitorio.

Era la tercera mañana consecutiva en que despertaba sin experimentar las náuseas que siempre la hacían salir corriendo al cuarto de baño. El té y los bizcochos que tomaba antes de levantarse la ayudaban, pero ya se había resignado a los cambios que el bebé estaba ocasionando en su interior.

Había ensanchado un poco de cintura, pero por lo demás, seguía tan esbelta como antes.

—Buenos días, Serafina —le dijo alegre, cruzando la cocina y sentándose a la mesa. Ya le había preparado su acostumbrado vaso de zumo de naranjas, así como la mantequilla y la mermelada para el pan tostado.

—Es un día hermoso —comentó la buena mujer, después de devolverle el saludo—. ¿Ha visto cómo brilla el sol?

—Sí y lo que es más, pienso nadar en la piscina y empezar a tomar el sol para ponerme morena ya que no puedo hacer nada útil. Creo que Draco estará de acuerdo ¿no te parece?

Serafina hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y luego preguntó:

—¿No tiene planes para hoy?

—No, me quedaré en casa a descansar.

Se puso un sombrero, se tumbó en el césped de la piscina y se puso a leer; también dormitó un rato y más tarde se metió en la piscina para nadar. Sintió el agua fresca, acariciándole la piel. Se sentía relajada y nadó un buen rato.

Fue al salir de la piscina cuando se sintió mal, siendo presa de un intenso dolor en las entrañas. Permaneció de pie durante varios segundos, inmovilizada por el dolor, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

Quizá se había excedido al nadar, aunque no era posible. Tampoco podía deberse a algo que hubiera comido; sólo quedaba una alternativa lógica y el corazón comenzó a latirle acelerado por el temor.

¿Un aborto? ¿A los tres meses? Su ginecólogo parecía estar encantado con el progreso del embarazo.

Por Dios, pensó asustada, mientras recogía la toalla y se secaba. Sin duda habría alguna explicación sencilla para lo que le pasaba. De todas formas, al día siguiente debía acudir a su cita para la revisión mensual.

Una vez en la casa subió a la planta alta y se vistió para bajar a comer.

Cuando estaba al pie de la escalera, sintió de nuevo el dolor, esta vez con más intensidad, se aferró a la barandilla y tuvo que sentarse después en un escalón, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.

—¡Serafina! —gritó, angustiada.

Se sintió más calmada al oír los presurosos pasos de la mujer y fue poco lo que tuvo que explicarle para que saliera a buscar a Spiros.

Lo que sucedió después, lo recordaba como en sueños, pues perdió la noción del tiempo.

Spiros llamó por teléfono al médico y pocos minutos después la llevaban al hospital en una ambulancia. Al llegar, la llevaron a la sala de emergencia con rapidez. Estuvieron un rato con ella varios médicos y luego, las enfermeras se turnaban para tomarle el pulso, la tensión, o sólo para hacerle preguntas.

Volvió a ir luego un médico, la examinó, habló con la enfermera jefe y más tarde anunció que el aborto era inminente. Se apoderó de Hermione un extraño aturdimiento, impidiéndole pensar. Quería gritar, decirle que no era cierto lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al sentir otra dolorosa punzada en el vientre, supo que era una tontería no aceptar la realidad.

Los dolores se presentaban con más frecuencia, aumentando en intensidad, al tiempo que el útero se dilataba para expulsar el feto.

A las cinco, dos celadores la llevaron en una camilla hasta el ascensor, dejándola en una habitación aislada por una cortina donde, después de más estudios y comprobaciones, la dejaron sola.

Horas más tarde vio que entraba Draco, y se acercaba a la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella en tono casi acusador.

—Me llamó Spiros y he venido en cuanto pude.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Puedo permanecer aquí, contigo.

Un intenso dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ni siquiera puedo tener intimidad para hacer esto sola? ¡aahh!

Nunca la había herido nada tanto como aquello. Draco lanzó una maldición, entre dientes.

—¿En dónde demonios están las enfermeras y los médicos? —Oprimió el timbre con insistencia hasta que llegaron los auxiliares.

—¿No le pueden dar algo para aliviarle el dolor?

Poco después entró un hombre vestido con una bata blanca y le puso una inyección en el brazo que pronto la hizo sentirse adormecida. El dolor continuaba, pero no con la intensidad de antes. Le introdujeron una aguja en el brazo para ponerle suero y todo lo que pasó después lo recordaba como entre brumas.

Debió quedarse dormida, pues, cuando despertó se encontraba de nuevo en su cuarto. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban corridas y ya no tenía dolor, sólo sentía un vacío. Despacio, recorrió con los ojos la habitación y se sobresaltó al ver a Malfoy sentado en una silla cerca de la cama.

No estaba dormido, pero parecía tener la mente en algún otro lugar, por lo que pudo contemplarle durante largo rato sin que él se diera cuenta. Notó el cansancio que se adivinaba en sus ojeras y la expresión sombría de su rostro. El miró hacia la cama y sus ojos se encontraron.

Durante un momento, no pudo hablar pero al fin logró preguntarle:

—Ya ha terminado todo ¿no es cierto?

Él vaciló y después movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Sí.

Hermione cerró los ojos, preguntándose si él podría culparla por lo ocurrido y sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta.

—¿Es muy tarde?

—Son más de las once.

—Vete a casa, Draco —le dijo, cansada.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada y las lágrimas que había reprimido comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Sintió que él le rozaba la mejilla con un pañuelo, secando las lágrimas que corrían sin parar; pero eso fue más de lo que podía soportar.

—Quisiera estar sola —susurró.

Draco profirió una maldición en voz baja y después se levantó.

—Le diré a la enfermera que te dé algo para dormir.

Cuando oyó a la enfermera que hablaba en voz muy baja, vio que Draco estaba sentado de nuevo en la silla, junto a la cama.

Aún no había amanecido, cuando los primeros ruidos del día hicieron a Hermione salir de su sueño.

Las cinco de la mañana era una hora desagradable para despertar y, durante largo tiempo, siguió debatiéndose entre la vigilia y el sueño, hasta que una enfermera insistió en que se levantara a darse una ducha.

Después de la hora de la comida comenzaron a llegar enormes ramos de flores. El mensaje que venía en la tarjeta que las acompañaba era breve y no pudo decidir si era un gesto sincero o si sólo cumplía con lo que se esperaba de un marido. En tinta negra había escrito: Con amor, Draco.

Por la tarde, a la hora de las visitas, llegó Sophie y su trato cariñoso fue como un bálsamo para el dolor de Hermione.

Más tarde recibió otro ramo de flores que la hizo llorar, al ver que lo habían enviado Serafina y Spiros.

Draco apareció a las siete. Hermione sintió que se ponía tensa. Él se acercó a la cama e, inclinándose, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —logró responder.

Después, reuniendo suficiente valor, se atrevió a decirle:

—Gracias por las flores.

—¿Necesitas algo?

¿Necesitar? Necesitaba lo que acababa de perder. Deseaba gritarle que deseaba a su hijo, al hijo de Draco. Al asimilar sus pensamientos, se sorprendió. Hasta ese momento, había tratado de no pensar en ello.

Observó los duros rasgos de su rostro, y con un suspiro, contestó:

—No.

—El médico dice que podrás volver a casa pasado mañana. —Ya se lo había dicho también a ella. ¿Qué podía responder? —Hermione...

—No, Draco, por favor. No soportaría que me reprendieras ahora. Draco la cogió por la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo? —Ella no contestó y después de un rato, Draco dejó escapar un suspiro, irritado.—Lo que ha sucedido ha sido obra de Merlín o del destino. ¿Quién lo sabe? Ahora, lo único importante es que te recuperes.

—La esperanza de tener un hijo no se ha perdido para siempre —le consoló Hermione, con tristeza—. El médico me ha dicho que, a pesar de todo, hay posibilidades de que me quede embarazada. Incluso, me ha sugerido que lo hiciera cuanto antes.

Draco se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Durante largo rato, estuvo observando la escena que se veía abajo, hasta que después se dio la vuelta lentamente y comentó:

— Mamá lamenta no poder visitarte, pero me ha obligado a darle mi palabra de honor de que, cuando salgamos del hospital y regresemos a casa, pasaremos por la suya un momento para que te vea. Georgius te envía saludos y me dijo que tal vez te visite mañana por la noche.

—Todos me han enviado flores; por favor, dales las gracias en mi nombre.

—Te han tomado mucho cariño.

«¿Y tú?», quiso gritar, «¿Me has tomado cariño o todo sigue siendo un lamentable fracaso?»

Él, algunas veces era tierno y muy afectuoso, pero sólo para convertirse al momento en un tirano e inmisericorde. Tratar de descifrar sus propias emociones era ya bastante difícil, y mucho más tener que intentar comprender las de él.

—¿Cómo está Rufus?

—Te echa de menos.

Le creyó; el adorable perrito era cariñoso y leal.

—¿Qué me dices de tu viaje de negocios? Creía que volverías mañana.

La miró con violencia e irritación.

—Mi mujer, enferma en el hospital, es más importante que cualquier asunto de negocios.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco se fue y Hermione no le pidió que se quedara. Su abrumador atractivo parecía llenar la habitación y su poderosa fuerza la hacía sentirse increíblemente indefensa.

Durmió toda la noche y se despertó llena de vigor. Esa tarde fue a verla Sophie y después Serafina.

Hermione comió bien y se atrevió a andar por el pasillo para hacer un poco de ejercicio. Después de cenar, se dio una ducha y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para maquillarse y cepillarse el pelo. Poco después de las siete, entró Georgius, sonriente y ella sonrió a su vez, contenta.

—¡Georgius! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

—¡Vaya, ésta sí que es una bienvenida!

Fue hasta la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se sentó en el borde y se quedó contemplándola.

—Vaya, ésta sí que es una forma de llamar la atención —comentó refiriéndose a la gran cantidad de flores que había en la habitación—. Apenas hay espacio para andar.

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos y rió débilmente.

—Lo sé, todos fueron muy buenos conmigo.

—¿Todos?

—Sí —dijo poniéndose seria.

—Draco me ha dicho que volverás a casa mañana.

—No es necesario que permanezca aquí más tiempo.

Los bondadosos ojos castaños de Georgius la miraron con fijeza.

—Cuídate, pequeña cuñada —le sugirió con afecto—. Ese primo mío, en ocasiones es un verdadero salvaje.

—¿No lo son todos los hombres? —contestó, fingiendo indiferencia y haciéndole sonreír con ironía.

—Pero cierto rubio lo es con más frecuencia de lo que te atreves a reconocer, ¿no es cierto?

—Creo que será mejor que cambiemos de tema —respondió Hermione, con calma.

—Eres muy leal.

—¿No se supone que debo serlo?

Él extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Eres una joven muy dulce, Hermione. Cuidas a los débiles y a los poco afortunados, a los niños y los animales —sonrió con cierta tristeza—. Es una lástima que Draco te viera primero.

—Sin embargo, así ha sido —intervino una voz profunda, desde la puerta.

Georgius sonrió, mientras que Hermione corrió la vista como si estuviera frente a un peligroso enemigo.

—Ah, ya has llegado —le saludó Georgius con frialdad. Draco le miró fijamente, antes de acercarse a la cama.

Hermione le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y no pudo evitar el temblor de sus labios cuando la besó, de forma posesiva.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio la mirada de Draco, tenía una expresión sombría e insondable.

—Pareces muy mejorada.

—Sí…

Se sintió aliviada cuando terminó el horario de visitas. Georgius fue el primero en marcharse, sonriendo con ironía, lo cual indicó con claridad, que les daba tiempo para estar juntos. ¿Para hacer qué? quiso preguntarle mientras, en su interior, le suplicaba en silencio que se quedara. Comprendía que era ridículo sentirse así. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a solas con Draco.

—Vendré a buscarte mañana a las diez —le comentó Draco, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Su cercanía le preocupaba y sintió el latir acelerado de su pulso. Confundida, se volvió a mirarle, interrogante.

—Es posible que te den de alta sobre las diez o las once —le recordó él y Hermione se sonrojó.

—Puede venir Spiros a por mí —respondió.

—¿Hay algún motivo para que no te lleve yo a casa? —inquirió Draco, molesto.

Había un tono de arrogancia en su voz.

—No, claro que no —contestó seria inmediatamente—. Lo que pasa es que no quería molestarte.

La respiración de Draco era agitada y en sus ojos vio un destello amenazador.

—Piensas demasiado.

—Draco...

—Cállate —replicó tenso, mientras se inclinaba y la besaba con extraña ternura, buscando su boca con la punta de la lengua.

El beso le recordaba otras ocasiones, pero, al mismo tiempo, no le hacía exigencia alguna y después del primer momento, en que, por instinto, había tratado de rechazarle, comenzó a relajarse, sintiendo que Draco, en esta ocasión, estaba de buen humor.

Cuando él se irguió, experimentó una extraña sensación de pérdida y su sonrisa le hacía perder el control.

—Tengo que irme. Que duermas bien, te veré mañana por la mañana.

Cuando se fue, rechazó un sedante que le traía la enfermera.

El día siguiente amaneció brillante y claro y los rayos del sol lo iluminaban todo. Al pensar en regresar al lujo de la casa de Draco en Poínt Piper, sintió una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

Cuando su marido entró en la habitación, acompañado por la enfermera y un médico, Hermione ya estaba lista.

Diez minutos después se encontraba sentada en el coche que conducía Draco en dirección al trasportador hacia M. Manor

—Iremos a comer, pero la he prevenido de que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? La señora Malfoy era una mujer que no carecía de tacto. Sophie estaba segura de que sería muy cariñosa con ella.

Y así fue. Habló poco, pero con sus palabras hizo saber exactamente lo que pensaba. Cuando llegó, la señora Malfoy la recibió con un abrazo breve, pero efusivo.

Narcisa estuvo alerta todo el tiempo, atendiendo sus deseos y ya eran casi las doce cuando Draco comentó que debían retirarse. Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraban en casa y Hermione tranquilizó a Serafina, asegurándole que se sentía bien.

Rufus parecía feliz, demostrando con sus ladridos que estaba encantado de verla de nuevo, tanto que Draco tuvo que sacarlo del salón para que se calmara.

—Ahora descansa un rato antes de comer —insistió él al observar la palidez de su rostro.

A pesar de sus protestas, la subió en brazos al dormitorio, la depositó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca y para apartar de su mente su imagen, Hermione cerró los ojos.

—¿Deseas alguna otra cosa?

Ella quiso gritar que la abrazara, pero después de un momento de duda, hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—Vendré a buscarte a la una.

—No soy una inválida —contestó.

—¿He dicho en algún momento que lo fueras? ¿Por qué negarse a recibir un poco de amabilidad de un Malfoy?

—Imagino que habrás tomado el día libre en la oficina.

—Sí.

—Gracias

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, tenso—. ¿Por demostrar que prefiero estar con mí esposa?

—¿De verdad? ¿Quiero decir, deseas estar conmigo?

—¡HERMIONE, por todos los cielos! —murmuró con vehemencia—. ¡Debería hacer que me pidieras perdón por lo que dices!

Le temblaban los labios y él, a su vez, hizo un evidente esfuerzo para controlarse. Ahogando una ronca maldición, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

La comida no fue, precisamente, un acontecimiento tranquilo. Aunque Draco pareció mantener una conversación normal las respuestas de Hermione fueron sólo monosílabos. Además, la presencia de Serafina al servir hizo imposible que se relajara el ambiente.

Esa tarde, Hermione trató de ver la televisión, miró algunas revistas e incluso durmió en el sofá durante un rato.

A las seis se dio una ducha y se vistió con un vestido estampado de seda, de colores suaves, complementando con zapatos de tacón bajo.

Cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo. Era la primera vez que Observaba su imagen completa desde que había entrado en el hospital y comprendió que su silueta era tan esbelta como siempre y sólo la mirada más perspicaz hubiera podido adivinar una ligera tristeza en su expresión.

Logró cenar algo, aunque casi no tenía apetito. Después tomó té, mientras Draco pedía, como siempre, café solo.

—¿Quieres ver la televisión?

Hermione alzó los ojos al oír la voz de Draco sorprendida, ella sabía que él no veía televisión y solo la había comprado para que ella no se aburriera. Asintió en silencio. Eso significaba que no tendrían que hablar y, aunque comprendía que alguna vez tendrían que hacerlo, prefería retrasar todo lo posible el enfrentamiento.

A las nueve se levantó expresándole su deseo de retirarse y Draco hizo lo mismo.

—Te acompañaré arriba.

—_No_es necesario.

—Permítemelo —insistió.

—Lo mío ha sido sólo un aborto.

—Hermione, algo que casi siempre conlleva un trauma emocional.

—¿Qué pretendes, Draco? —preguntó con amargura—. ¿Consolarme?

—No soy tan inhumano para no darme cuenta de lo que estás sintiendo —le aclaró—. También era mi hijo.

Sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y, al pensar que él la podría ver, se dio la vuelta y trató de huir. Sin embargo, tan sólo había dado dos pasos cuando la sujetaron los fuertes brazos de Draco y, sin esfuerzo alguno, la levantó.

—¡Bájame! —gritó.

—¡Quédate quieta, eres muy caprichosa!

En el dormitorio la estrechó contra sí. Era como si quisiera comunicarle una parte de su fuerza y después de varios segundos ella ocultó la cara en el pecho de Draco y dejó correr las lágrimas.

El rítmico latido de su corazón tuvo un efecto tranquilizador y después de un rato, se apartó de él.

—Acuéstate —le ordenó Draco—. Bajaré a apagar las luces.

Hermione comenzó a quitarse la ropa y entró en el cuarto de baño. Estaba muy cansada.

Cuando Draco se acostó, ella estaba empezando a quedarse dormida y no ofreció resistencia cuando él la rodeó con los brazos, colocándole la cabeza sobre su hombro, en un gesto cariñoso y protector.

* * *

><p>Quiero que sepan que toda esta situación del bebé sirvió para el acercamiento entre Draco y Hermione, de todas maneras por supuesto que van a encontrar paz y por ahí tener otro hijo<p>

**Déjenme desearle un felíz cumpleaños a la persona que logró cambiar radicalmente mi y sus vidas. Gracias a él existe Harry Potter como lo conocemos, gracias a él billones de personas en el mundo pueden tener felicidad, y encontrarse a si mismos.**

**El 29 de noviembre del 1898 nació cerca de Belfast, Irlanda el creador de la verdadera narrativa fantástica. Una persona que sufrió mucho durante toda su niñez y adolescencia. Un alumno con notas excelentes a pesar de la indiferencia por parte de su padre. Un hombre que fracasó en sus primeros intentos pero nunca bajó los brazos. Cosechó su éxito a base de un gran esfuerzo del que no puedo estar más orgullosa, porque Clive S. Lewis fue la persona más trabajadora, talentosa y real que existió en la Tierra. Gracias por hacerme como soy, por establecer mi religión, por darme esperanzas, por llenar al mundo de magia. Espero que pases un cumpleaños muy hermoso y por más que no estés entre nosotros yo te siento cerca cada vez que leo algo tuyo, o que veo alguna película de Narnia… Fuiste tan único que no quisiste dejar descendencia jajaja como desearía que tuvieses un hijo. Te Amo Muchísimo. Gracias por todo, absolutamente todo lo que soy hoy en día.**

**FELICES 113 AÑOS DE VIDA C. S. LEWIS, MEJOR NOMBRADO, JACK**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, perdón por el retraso, tendría que haber subido el viernes pero pasaron muchas cosas, una de ellas es que dieron Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (movie) y me puse muy triste… Puedo ver solo hasta "La Orden del Fénix" después, cada escena de las películas que le siguen me ponen muy triste… Así que hasta hoy estoy decaída porque se acaba, por las muertes ocasionadas por J. K. Rowling y por el odio que le tengo a Bellatrix… Yo la hubiese matado a base de Cruciatus jajajaja… En fin acá está el capítulo. No me gustó como quedó, creo que está mal redactado y no tengo inspiración, así que perdonen si no les gusta. Soy sincera

Se acerca el final

Capítulo 10

LAS semanas siguientes fueron insoportables. Hermione parecía haberse encerrado en un mundo privado, en el que ni siquiera Draco podía entrar. Era lo que los médicos llamaban melancolía posterior al parto. Excepto que en este caso era aún peor, pues se sentía deprimida por un sentimiento de culpa al haber perdido a su hijo. Hermione sabía que no había sido su culpa, pero tenía remordimientos por no haberse alegrado al enterarse que estaba embarazada. Creía que si hubiese esperado la llegada de su hijo feliz, él ahora estaría vivo; Una parte de ella estaba resentida por la maternidad a la que Draco la había obligado, ni siquiera había sido su propia decisión. Mientras que otra parte lloraba por la pérdida de su hijo.

No se sentía interesada en nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo perdido. Draco intentaba llamar su atención con lindos detalles; La llevó a cenar a un pequeño restaurante muy hermoso, íntimo y con excelente comida, pero nada servía. Su depresión era cada vez mas profunda y no había con que contrarrestarla.

Debido al exceso de trabajo de Draco todos los días, no le resultaba difícil evitar su presencia y, excepto por unas cenas ocasionales en que él salió temprano de la oficina, apenas le veía unas horas a la semana, por lo que estaba agradecida. Todos se mostraban compasivos con ella. Serafina intentaba ayudarla aunque era evidente su desaprobación, ella pensaba que quizá con afecto y cariño, era posible que Hermione se recuperara en todos los sentidos.

Pasaron tres semanas después de haber salido del hospital y las cosas seguían iguales, no soportaba más la farsa que estaba viviendo, así que mientras cenaba con Draco le dijo la verdad

—Necesito irme de aquí —

—Sola no.

— ¿Por qué? No soy una niña. —Protestó— Además no puedes impedírmelo

—Puedo hacerlo y con mucha facilidad.

— Que infantil ¿Manteniéndome vigilada? ¡Serafina y Spiros no pueden espiarme todo el día!

Él la miró fijamente.

—Hagamos las cosas más fáciles. Quizá sea una buena idea tomar unas vacaciones. Dame tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos.

—No me estás comprendiendo. ¡Quiero ir sola! Necesito ver a mis amigos.

—Eso es imposible.

—Lo siento, pero me voy, Draco —replicó, con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—. Con tu aprobación o sin ella. Es muy simple.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una separación de prueba? —le preguntó con calma—. ¿Qué objeto tendría?

—Creo que quiero divorciarme —susurró Hermione.

—Nunca.

—No puedo seguir así, no puedo. —insistió temblorosa.

Se endureció su mirada y después, con un suspiro, le preguntó.

— ¿A dónde irías?

Ella no vaciló un momento.

— Por supuesto que a Londres, al mundo mágico-

— ¿Para ver a Potter y al pobretón? Tanta desesperación por ellos dos… Bien, te doy una semana, Hermione —aceptó Draco, interrumpiéndola— Pero Sophie debe acompañarte sin dudas. Y si no regresas iré a buscarte y te traeré a la fuerza ¿Me comprendes?

— ¡Lo que haces es tiranía!

—Llámalo como quieras.

—Prefiero ir sola —insistió, armándose de valor al ver su enfado.

—No.

—No quiero ir con Sophie, y necesito varias semanas no me basta con una sola, no es suficiente —insistió, con terquedad.

—Dos semanas, ¿Algo mas?—le ofreció, cortante.

— ¿De verdad piensas dejarme ir?

La única respuesta de Draco fue un breve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Una vez que aceptó, parecía como si él estuviera ansioso por librarse de ella. Apenas lo volvió a ver, Draco se marchaba antes de que ella bajara a desayunar y, con frecuencia, le dejaba un mensaje con Serafina, diciendo que trabajaría hasta muy tarde o que tendría que salir a comer con algún cliente. Sintiéndose mas sola que nunca, Hermione no podía esperar a ver a sus amigos, su verdadera familia. Si, estaba un poco nerviosa porque sabía que reprobarían el hecho de que esté casada con Draco, pero no le importaba necesitaba verlos y también enfrentarlos.

Al fin llegó el día de su partida, pero parecía que Draco no había podido cancelar una cita importante. A las ocho guardó las cosas en su bolso y, después de dirigir una última mirada a la habitación, salió al pasillo. Sintió un extraño vacío en el vientre mientras bajaba por la escalera. Spiros ya le había llevado la maleta al coche y lo único que le quedaba era despedirse de Draco.

Despacio, se acercó al estudio, como si le costara trabajo entrar en ese lugar. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió antes de poder arrepentirse.

Draco estaba de pie, junto al escritorio, revisando unos documentos que iba a guardar en el portafolios que estaba sobre el escritorio y la miró cuando se detuvo a poca distancia de él.

—Quería darte las gracias —dijo nerviosa Hermione.

— ¿Porqué?

—Por dejarme marchar —contestó con voz tranquila, sin poder evitar mirarle con ojos llenos de deseo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hermione? —le preguntó Draco con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Mi bendición?

Hermione se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, mientras él se dirigía hacia la puerta. ¿La besaría? De repente, lo deseó, pero él no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo.

Salieron del estudio y llegaron hasta el coche, Debía viajar en avión, ya que iría con Sophie y esta no sabía nada sobre su identidad como bruja, ni nada relacionado con la magia.

Spiros estaba sentado al volante y le abrió la puerta. Ella entró y se sentó. Draco agitó la mano en señal de despedida y se dirigió a su propio coche para ir a trabajar.

Unos segundos más tarde, el coche se puso en marcha. Hermione era consciente de que Draco les seguía y pensó que, al salir de los terrenos de la casa, el coche de Draco les adelantaría, pero no fue sino hasta que Spiros se desvió y cogió el camino que les conduciría a la casa de Sophie. Draco, a su vez, seguía en dirección a la ciudad.

Sophie ya estaba esperándola y Hermione trató de fingir entusiasmo por sus supuestas vacaciones acompañadas por ella al llegar al aeropuerto.

Spiros aparcó el coche y sacó las maletas, acompañándolas hasta el terminal de pasajeros.

Mientras esperaban para facturar el equipaje, se dijo que había luchado tanto para irse que, en ese momento no podía creer que quisiera quedarse. ¿Deseaba hacerlo? ¡Dios, debía estar volviéndose loca!

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que anunciaran su vuelo, Hermione esperó hasta que la mayoría de los pasajeros salieron.

—Adiós, Spiros —dijo impulsivamente, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla—-. Cuida a Draco por mí.

Le salieron las palabras sin darse cuenta y le tembló un poco la boca, comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir.

Al ver que eran las únicas que faltaban por subir al avión, le dijo:

—Tenemos que irnos

El viaje fue tranquilo y se sintió aliviada al descender, aunque sólo fuera para estirar las piernas después de tantas horas en el aire.

Por algún motivo, había esperado encontrar su hogar exactamente igual, sin embargo, percibía una extraña sensación de vacío. Alguien había hecho la limpieza y el frigorífico estaba lleno de comida. La casa le hacía recordar a sus padres muertos y la tristeza de apoderó de ella rapidamente.

—Voy a sacar las cosas de la maleta —dijo Hermione, y Sophie comentó que también iba a hacer lo mismo.

La joven recorrió la casa y los jardines; hacía casi cuatro meses que se había ido, pero era como si hubieran pasado muchos años. Deseaba experimentar lo mismo de antes, ser de nuevo una estudiante libre de preocupaciones y sin problemas, esperando por trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia…

…De pronto, se sintió intranquila, entró de nuevo en la casa y se dirigió a escribir unas cartas. Una hora más tarde, ya había hecho citas para encontrarse con Harry y Ron en unos días

Al fin recuperaba una parte de su anterior alegría de vivir. Esa noche durmió sin sueños que la atormentaran. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, se sintió fresca y tranquila. Se dedicó a hacer visitas a sus amigas de la universidad muggles y a disfrutar del placer de visitar lugares conocidos.

Ya pasada la primer semana, se dijo que era el momento de enfrentar a Harry y Ron; Hermione ya no se sentía tan emocionada. Estaba más que nerviosa y deseaba seguir rehuyendo. Pero no se lo permitió su orgullo Gryffindor.

Esa tarde fue a la puerta del Ministerio, como habían acordado, y esperó un rato que sus amigos salieran de trabajar. Estaba distraída cuando vio que el personal comenzaba a salir. Sin siquiera parpadear pudo divisar el cabello de Ronald y a Harry a su lado; se acercó a ellos y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto; los tres se abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos.

Estamos muy felices de que te encuentres bien. — comentó Harry una vez sentados en una mesa de la cafetería que él y Ron frecuentaban.

Claro que estoy bien, perdón si no vine antes, como sabrán me encuentro en Australia y mi vida ha sido un caos en este tiempo… ¿Y ustedes como están?

Nosotros estamos bien Hermione, Ahora lo importante eres tú ¿Cómo que estás casada con Draco Malfoy? En realidad, sabemos lo sucedido y ya lo superamos hace unos meses, pero no puedo creer que no nos hayas avisado nada. — Dijo Ron un poco molesto — Podríamos haberlo evitado, solucionarlo, hacer algo al respecto…

Perdonen, yo no sabía que iba a ver a Draco hasta que estuve allí, es algo complicado… Pero yo también lo superé hace un tiempo y me gustaría no hablar mucho de eso. — dijo finalmente —Solo vine a distenderme.

— Pero tienes que comprender que no puedes estar reviviendo el pasado si sabes que es imposible, debes contarnos… —Dijo Harry — ¿Sucedió algo más? ¿Por lo menos eres feliz? No vamos a permitir que vuelvas con él si te trata mal Hermione.

En realidad los extrañé demasiado, y aunque no lo crean, Draco no es tan malo como parece, es decir, no es como fue su padre por lo menos

No podemos dejarte ir allí, no para siempre. Nosotros también te extrañamos

Pero no voy a estar allí para siempre, lo juro. Nos quedamos en Australia muggle para que arregle cosas de su trabajo. En poco tiempo volveremos para vivir aquí… además a él no le gusta mucho lo muggle.

Como digas Hermione, pero si no regresas te iremos a buscar — contestó Ron — Adivina, yo también me casé

¡¿De verdad! —exclamó Hermione sorprendida — ¡Felicitaciones Ron! ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Hyldria Little, ¿La recuerdas? La chica auror de la que te hablaba

Claro que la recuerdo. Pero quiero conocerla algún día Ron. No lo puedo creer… y no estuve en la boda — Comentó triste.

Lo siento, sabes que intenté conectarte pero no pude

Lo sé. Y tú Harry ¿Cómo vas con Luna?

Estamos muy bien, en dos días cumplimos 1 año juntos — Dijo felíz

Tan poco tiempo y la vida de todos avanzaba e iba cambiando. Ella también había cambiado, se dijo Hermione con tristeza.

Chicos, ya es tarde y ustedes deben estar cansados… Podemos vernos en estos días. Me queda una semana aún — dijo Hermione mientras se preparaban para salir del lugar

Claro que si Herms, cuenta con nosotros y ya sabes que si Malfoy te hace algo indebido nos buscas y lo matamos. Te mando una lechuza y vienes a mi departamento así ves a Luna también — Agregó una vez fuera

Muero por verla, quiero ver a todos — Dijo con una sonrisa — Adiós chicos, luego les mando una carta para que nos veamos.

…

Una vez en su casa, se acostó en el sofá y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Draco pero Sophie fue la que contestó y Hermione se negó a hablar con él, haciendo un gesto a su tía para que le dijera que no se encontraba en casa.

Su imagen parecía perseguirla, dominando su mente por completo y llegó un momento en que no podía pensar más que en él. Las noches eran lo peor, pues permanecía despierta recordando lo que había sentido en sus brazos y experimentaba una emoción tan intensa que la consumía y le resultaba insoportable. Cuando estaba con Ron y Harry eran los únicos momentos en los que no estaba pensando en Draco.

Se dijo una y otra vez que eso era lujuria. Pero sabía que no era cierto, y ya no quería ni pensar. Al coger el avión dos días después para regresar a Australia, se dijo que si eso no era amor, lo parecía. Se sintió mareada, y un poco felíz.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, sus ojos impacientes recorrieron la multitud de amigos y enamorados que esperaban, buscando una cara familiar, que era lo que más deseaba ver. Quizá había llegado tarde o el avión se había adelantado. No podía concebir que Draco no hubiera ido a esperarla. En ese momento, vio a Spiros y descubrió que estaba solo.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón y le costó bastante trabajo aparentar serenidad, mientras Spiros dejaba a Sophie en Manly y después cruzaba la ciudad hacia _Point__Piper._

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir ese conflicto de emociones? Maldito Draco, se dijo, irritada. Si hubiera estado en el aeropuerto, no habría podido evitar correr hasta él y abrazarle.

El coche se detuvo ante la puerta principal y en el momento en que Hermione estaba a punto de apearse oyó que se acercaba un coche. Se quedó paralizada al observar que era el de Draco.

No pudo decirle nada de lo que había pensado, sólo se quedó inmóvil, mientras él se acercaba.

—Bienvenida a casa.

—Hola, Draco.

La expresión de su rostro era indescifrable, al tiempo que se aproximaba para cogerle una mano, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por besarla.

— ¿tuvieron un buen viaje?

—Sí, gracias.

Entraron en la casa y Draco se dirigió hasta el bar, sirvió un whisky para él y para Hermione un vermouth, regresando a donde ella se encontraba.

—Gracias.

—Imagino que habrás disfrutado de tus vacaciones. Nunca estabas en casa cuando te llamaba.

Hermione bebió un sorbo y contestó:

—Tenía qué visitar a varios amigos.

— ¿Te ha resultado sencillo volver a la vieja rutina?

—Ron y Harry trabajan durante el día, excepto el fin de semana. Así que mientras veía a mis compañeras de la universidad

—Y por las noches ¿salías?

Si no le conociera mejor, podría decir que estaba celoso. Sin embargo, pensar eso era una locura... ¿O no? Perdiendo el temor, agregó para molestarle:

—Todas y cada una de las noches. Y he asistido a fiestas muy divertidas, que duraban hasta el amanecer.

La mirada de sus ojos se endureció de tal forma, que la asustó, aunque su voz era suave como la seda.

—Si llegara a creer eso, te mataría —comentó exagerando. — Pero sé que no es cierto

Se produjo un largo silencio, él dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y se acercó.

Sin saber por qué, sintió que la dominaba la ira.

—No puedo imaginar que te hayas quedado melancólico en casa, durante mi ausencia. Estoy segura de que Rebecca se las habrá arreglado para hacer que te quedaras hasta muy tarde en la oficina. Además, siempre puedes contar con la hermosa Lana. Esas son sólo las dos mujeres que conozco. ¡Sólo Dios sabe cuántas australianas más habrá!

—Rebecca es una secretaria muy eficiente —replicó él sonriendo de lado—, eso es todo.

— No creo que ella opine lo mismo.

—Y Lana es una de mis muchas amigas, a quienes les resulta difícil terminar una relación que ha muerto hace tiempo —. Los ojos de Hermione lanzaron destellos de irritación.

— ¿Quieres decir que la utilizaste de la misma forma en que me utilizas a mí?

Se tornó más dura la expresión de su rostro y se notaba un tono burlón en su voz.

—Ah, pero contigo me he casado ¿no es cierto?

—Claro que si —reconoció con amargura—. Vivo rodeada de lujo, atendida en todos mis deseos, con lo único que debo cumplir es con darte un hijo. Pero he fracasado ¿no es verdad?

Turbada sintió el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos y huyó, deseando salir de esa habitación y alejarse de él, antes de romper a llorar.

Pero no llegó muy lejos antes de que él la detuviera, levantándola en brazos y estrechándola contra él.

— ¡Bájame! —gritó golpeándole en la espalda con los puños, sin obtener resultado

Mientras subían por la escalera, hacia el dormitorio, no cesó de insultarle y de llorar.

Sin decirle una palabra la sentó en la cama, sujetándole las manos sin esfuerzo.

— ¡Suelta mis manos Draco!

— ¡Basta! —exclamó con violencia.

Tenía la respiración agitada y le miró furiosa.

—Siempre ganas, ¿no es cierto?

—No siempre.

—No te creo, eres invencible.

Pudo ver una expresión cínica e irónica en su rostro.

—Las apariencias engañan.

Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en los de él y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

— ¿Por qué estamos siempre peleándonos? —susurró, temblorosa.

—Esperaba que lo hubieras adivinado a estas alturas.

Quizá... quizá ya lo había hecho. Se quedó vacilante y silenciosa, mirándole con ojos suplicantes para que le diera alguna indicación, pero él prefirió ignorar su súplica.

—Antes me decías lo que pensabas —continuó Draco—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo ahora?

Se dijo a sí misma que era porque no tenía miedo de perderle. Pero, después de un largo silencio, contestó:

—Creía que todo lo que quería, se encontraba en Londres.

— ¿Y no es cierto?

—No.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

—Tú.

Era como si hubiera estado armando un gigantesco rompecabezas, y de repente, las piezas que faltaban hubieran quedado en su lugar. Sintió un intenso deseo de llorar.

—No debías haberme dejado ir.

Draco no contestó y un frío estremecimiento de temor le recorrió la espalda.

—Quería odiarte por haberme obligado a este matrimonio. Al principio lo logré y no sé cuándo comenzó el cambio. Quizá fue cuando estabas en el hospital. Me molestaba Rebecca, Lana y cualquier mujer que te mirara.

Le miró a los ojos y, armándose de valor, continuó:

—Después, cuando me quedé embarazada, sentí que me había convertido en parte de tu ser y así perdía mi propia identidad. Después del aborto, estaba aún más confundida. Quieres que te lo diga todo ¿no es cierto? Te quiero. ¿Qué más deseas? ¿Que te suplique?

— ¿Lo harías?

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ir acompañado de tanto dolor? La mano de Draco le levantó la cara, por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa, que mirarle a los ojos.

—Creo que ahora debes demostrarme algo de ese amor del que me hablas.

— ¿Para qué? —gimió Hermione—. ¿Para que después me rechaces?

— ¿Eso es lo que crees?

Muy pálida, le miró en silencio. Estaba cerca y, al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. Un paso más y caería en sus brazos, pero, si él la rechazaba sabía que se moriría.

Despacio, Hermione se acercó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza. Buscó su boca y le ofreció sus labios.

—Te quiero, mucho más de lo que te mereces.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y después apresó su boca con una pasión que no le dejó dudas, y disfrutó de la fuerza de sus brazos, de la intensidad de su excitación, mientras Draco la besaba hasta casi dejarla sin aliento.

Con mucha ternura, fue desabrochándole los botones de la blusa para dejar libre la piel sensible de su pecho. Muy despacio, le quitó el sujetador y le acarició los senos.

A su vez, Hermione le quitó la camisa en unos segundos y le exploró el cuerpo con sus dedos.

—Bruja —gruñó Draco, con una sonrisa desdeñosa—. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho!

—Creo que los dos sentimos lo mismo —murmuró Hermione, sonrojándose.

Con ojos llenos de pasión, Draco le preguntó:

— ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer ahora?

Ella fingió pensarlo y sonrió provocativamente.

—Tengo algunas ideas.

— ¿De verdad?

La delicia de jugar con él, produjo un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

— ¿Después de cenar?

— ¿Quieres decir con eso que tienes hambre?

—Bueno, creo que, de cualquier forma, la tendré —rió y le miró de forma insinuante—. ¿No vas a besarme?

— ¿Estás proponiéndome que haga contigo el amor?

—Eso espero

La cogió en brazos, llevándola hacia la cama; luego acabó de desnudarla y él se quitó también toda la ropa.

Hermione le pasó la manos por detrás de la cabeza y le besó, feliz de tomar la iniciativa, hasta que Draco se hizo cargo de todo.

—Draco...

Al ver la duda en sus ojos, le cogió la cara entre sus manos y la contempló.

—Me casé contigo con un pensamiento fijo —reconoció con cuidado—. Cobrarme con tu cuerpo; si, venganza. Tenerte a ti me daba, me da muchas ventajas y pensaba aprovecharlas todas.

Su sonrisa burlona demostraba el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo.

—Sin embargo, te metiste en mi piel y, una vez que estuviste allí, no pude deshacerme de ti. Además, poco después tampoco lo deseaba. En cuanto al amor... Hasta ese momento, nunca había creído en él. En el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, pude pensar con calma en el motivo que despertaba la irritación que sentía cada vez que veía a Georgius contigo.

Se ensombreció la mirada de sus ojos e hizo una mueca irónica.

—Te comportabas tan natural con él, tan sincera, que al verlos juntos comprendí que me dominaban los celos. Con arrogancia, pensé que podría utilizar la persuasión para hacer que me quisieras. En la cama nos acoplábamos físicamente, pero tan pronto como salíamos de ella, luchábamos como enemigos en un campo de batalla.

Pudo ver un profundo remordimiento en sus ojos, mientras le acariciaba con las manos la espalda.

— Sabes que no soy muy bien aceptado en el mundo mágico en estos tiempos aunque hayan pasado algunos años desde la guerra y por más que extrañe Londres mágico no se si tú soportarías las cosas que se comiencen a decir cuando nos mudemos allí.

— ¿Quieres decirme que no debemos disfrutar estos años juntos donde queramos y con las personas que queremos: Tú madre y mi segunda familia sólo por las estupideces que se publican en Corazón de bruja? Deberías saber desde hace mucho tiempo que no soy tan superficial y no me importan esas cosas — Dijo frunciendo el seño — Lo que ahora importa es que te amo y si estás deseando desperdiciar esta oportunidad de ser felices en un l…

La boca de Draco se apoderó de la suya, dura, posesiva, buscando borrar todo rastro de conciencia en Hermione, cuando hablaba no había nadie que la callara. Quería besarla en modo de aceptación, para decirle que iban a pasar toda la vida juntos y que no tenía intenciones de renunciar a ella, nunca.

—Eres mi amor... mi vida —juró Draco.

Después hizo con ella el amor, con ternura y con tal reverencia, que la conmovió.

Transcurrió bastante tiempo antes de que él la cogiera en sus brazos, llevándola hasta el baño. Llenó la bañera antes de colocarla dentro de ella y después se metió él también.

El calor del agua tenía un efecto tranquilizador y Hermione se sintió muy relajada y feliz después de hacer el amor.

— ¿No te arrepientes? —le preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió dulcemente, mientras hacía un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo podría?

En ese instante oyó el sonido del intercomunicador y llegó hasta ellos la voz de Spiros.

— ¿Piensan cenar esta noche?

Con expresión maliciosa, Hermione salió de la bañera y oprimió el botón del intercomunicador.

— ¿Qué hora es, Spiros?

—Las nueve.

Al mirar a su marido, se dio cuenta de que tenía centrada toda su atención en contemplar los contornos de sus curvas. Haciéndole un gesto de burla, dio instrucciones a Spiros.

—Dile a Serafina que bajaremos dentro de quince minutos. Cogió una toalla y se tapó con ella, sin prestar atención a los gestos que le hacía Draco para que se reuniera con él.

— ¡Fuera, hombre insaciable! —le ordenó, divertida—. ¡A comer!

—Preferiría quedarme aquí —murmuró Draco.

—Estoy segura de que Serafina habrá preparado una mesa muy romántica con velas y un buen vino para celebrar nuestra reunión. Sería una lástima no complacerla, ¿no crees?

—Oh, sí, sería una lástima —se burló con cinismo y Hermione apartó los ojos cuando él salió de la bañera.

—Me voy a vestir —comentó, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

Escogió un vestido al azar, se cepilló el pelo y se pintó ligeramente los labios.

En el momento en que se apartaba del espejo, Draco avanzó y sintió que se derretía en el calor de su mirada mientras él inclinaba la cabeza para besarle el cuello.

—Draco...

— ¡Calla! —interrumpió con suavidad, haciéndola volverse para quedar frente a él—. Es sólo un beso, nada más.

Fue un gesto muy tierno. La rozó con los labios suavemente la boca y después, retrocedió un paso y la cogió de la mano.

— ¿Vamos?

Ella contempló su musculoso cuerpo en silencio y, después, le dijo:

—A donde quieras llevarme... por el resto de mi vida.

Y, cogidos de la mano, salieron juntos de la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola a todos, espero que aunque haya tardado 1 mes y medio en subir capitulo, lo lean. Estoy muy ocupada con el colegio entre otras cosas… Hoy subo el epilogo la verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer otro fic y **lo mas probable es que lo suba mañana si no es hoy; Se llama "Casualidad o Destino" y espero que les guste.**_

_Ahora les aviso que lo mas probable es que no les guste el epílogo pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, no tenía mucha inspiración pero debía terminar la historia._

_Disclaimers: Todos los personajes, escenarios y objetos que reconozcan pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_Epílogo_

Dos años después

No se puede decir que Hermione alguna vez, o hace tan solo tres años hubiera pensado en casarse y mucho menos en tener un hijo con alguien de la familia Malfoy porque lo tomaría como una broma de mal gusto, pero si se puede decir que desde ahora y para siempre no se imaginaba la vida sin Draco y mucho menos sin su nuevo hijo. No quería ni podía pedir más: Poseía una familia preciosa, al hombre más deseado en el mundo mágico (incluida ella que no podía amarlo más), pudo conservar a sus dos mejores amigos y verlos frecuentemente; Y por fin se había mudado de Sidney a Londres mágico, claro, porque Draco se había rehusado a vivir rodeado de muggles de nuevo… Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Y yo también me rehúso, pero a que cierta castaña con tanto potencial académico se desempeñe solo en cuidar su casa, o mas bien mansión que había comprado su marido: Aunque no pudo acabar nunca con sus estudios muggle porque no veía que sentido tenía hacerlo, consiguió un buen puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en el Ministerio de Magia; No el que ella hubiera esperado para su carrera pero fue el que escogió porque era de medio tiempo y de esa forma tenía más tiempo para estar con su bebe y su marido.

El destino la había sorprendido, Hermione siempre prefiere decir que éste la ha bendecido.

Por otro lado Merlín le dio una segunda oportunidad a la dura vida de Draco Malfoy, satisfaciendo sus deseos que habían sido expresados una vez en palabras "Quiero una esposa todo el día, todos los días, Hermione", bueno, no la tenía todo el día pero si la mayoría del tiempo… Tenía una esposa para toda la vida y además un hijo de tan solo 1 año llamado Scorpius que le robaba cierta atención de Hermione, pero lo mas importante es que amaba y cuidaba de ambos como si cada día fuese el último. Aunque Draco sabe que tiene mucho más que una familia tipo, en secreto tiene a la mujer que tanto odió y al mismo tiempo deseó y amó cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, porque… ¿De verdad alguna vez creyeron que el gran Draco Malfoy pagaría las deudas de un hombre, los estudios de su hija y se casaría con ésta sólo por compasión?

_Fue un poco corto, (bastante) pero no tenía inspiración jajajjaja muchas gracias de todas maneras; Le quiero dar las gracias a :_ **Minerva91, iktee Blume, AbbyMalfoy, Harryandale, aniali1234, brenda p, Brianda Cullen, Ecuarentona, Adrmil, yanesca94, sakura-kaede, Noelitaah, DiosaLuna, Barbiiie, Cristtine, yamiakd, moonmasterakasha, 89cheshire, Nekodan, Astoriamdq, Shelan, Beket13, Ninosky Black, Lorena, hikary Cullen, Dannia, JessWeasleyMalfoyCullen, Merian Li, Oomista karl, Yuuhi Aishuu, Rowina Ravenclaw, morena15, ISYLU, Bookz24, Aihin, CorazonAtomicoDeLaViaLactea, Naile Colmillos, Blue Uchiha, Emmanuel-71, XkanakoX, Melroose M, GabySJ, tokio2323, Perse B.J, Queen-Of-The Shadow, Cristtine.-, Miss Gold Silver, Selene de Tracia, Jennydcg, Bliu Liz, Jennydcg, lesliie potter, Darell, yue yuna, BlueDamgel, Vanesa, ArelyM, barbiieRubia, litaloo, LuNiiTta-, Ross severus Cullen, anges80, Criseida, princesaartemisa, china lop32, sujey, Lady Naruto Shion, Serena Princesita Hale, madeleinemarivop, anaspirit, irenelove2, nicole-hgr, Hollyday's Moon, chilin, dunaadharel, anazkyf, pathy, Zuruck, Brenda iwi, estefa1523, Sandybell Malfoy, Gaby27, patybenededmalfoy** por haber leido mi primer fic, espero que me sigan leyendo.

Gracias


End file.
